


Отсоси мне

by Vongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Fingerfucking, Incest, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название</b>: Отсоси мне<br/><b>Автор:</b> <a href="http://rockstarpeach.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://rockstarpeach.livejournal.com">rockstarpeach</a><br/><b>Переводчик:</b> Вонг<br/><b>Бета:</b> dogstail<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> винцест<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Отсоси мне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blow Me 'Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14112) by rockstarpeach. 



Они расследовали дело. Сравнительно простая рутинная охота, всего-то навсего – найти и сжечь пару старых рукавиц, аккуратно убранных в подвал на хранение. Управились бы за пару часов, но потенциальная жертва призрака, оказалась чрезвычайно симпатичной, так что Дин, конечно же, старательно тянул резину.

Шел второй день их пребывания в жопе мира, по подозрениям Сэма – исключительно из-за того, что Дин пытался залезть под очередную юбку. Не сказать, чтобы ему когда-либо приходилось прилагать для этого особые усилия. Черт, да Дин мог найти кого-нибудь для перепихона практически в любой момент, но Сэм знал, что от флирта Дин получал почти такое же удовольствие как от самого секса, и порой специально выбирал девушек, развести которых было не слишком просто.

А та девушка, Робин, была очень горячей штучкой. 

На третью ночь, когда стало ясно, что ее жизни действительно угрожает опасность, Дин перестал страдать херней и позволил им наконец заняться делом.

– Вы нам в самом деле очень помогли, эм... Кристина, – сладко протянул он с идиотской соблазнительной интонацией, и захлопнул телефон. Господи. Дин умудрялся по телефону флиртовать с домовладелицей прямо на глазах у девушки, которую клеил. Ни стыда, ни совести.

Поднявшись на ноги, он протянул Сэму бумажку с нацарапанным на ней номером сейфа и кодом; сейф принадлежал парню, жившему тут до Робин. Почему после его смерти вещи никто не забрал, Сэм не знал.

– Без понятия, что именно нам нужно, так что просто сожги все.

Умершего парня кремировали, а значит, его дух околачивался вокруг здания и преследовал людей из-за какой-то вещи, принадлежавшей ему раньше.

– Я? – с раздраженным пыхтением скривился Сэм. – А ты какого хрена будешь делать?

Дин с улыбкой вздернул бровь и кивнул в сторону Робин.

– Останусь здесь, – пояснил он. – Нельзя же бросать прекрасную леди без защиты.

Поморщившись, Сэм со вздохом выхватил листок из рук Дина. Взял со стола дробовик, проверил в кармане зажигалку и ушел, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь.

Двадцать минут спустя, после нескольких неудачных попыток, включавших фотоальбом и коробку елочных игрушек, а так же после жуткой драки, призрак наконец с визгом исчез, рассыпавшись дождем искр, когда Сэм поджег пару старых шерстяных рукавиц.

С опаской поднявшись обратно в квартиру Робин, он, конечно же, обнаружил девушку в объятиях Дина; тот с улыбкой шептал ей что-то на ухо. Она хихикнула, едва взглянула на вошедшего Сэма и проборматала «спасибо» в ответ на сообщение, что все сделано. И после этого у Дина хватило наглости предложить Сэму уехать и встретиться с ним в мотеле позже.

Итог: пока Сэм занимался грязной работой, Дин отсиживал себе задницу, а девушка досталась именно ему. Понятное дело, Сэм тоже нравился девушкам, он и сам не стоял в хвосте очереди, когда раздавали привлекательность, только он, по крайней мере, не был таким завзятым кобелем, как братец.

– Видишь ли, – в голосе проступила интонация, из-за которой Дин вечно обзывал его сучкой, но Сэм ничего не мог с ней поделать: он был в крайне стервозном настроении. – Призрак, похоже, повредил мне запястье. Я не смогу вести машину.

Правда была довольно сомнительна, но Сэм демонстративно потер запястье. Оно на самом деле болело, но он просто сильно ушибся, не более.

Дин скривился, и во взгляде, адресованном Сэму, ясно проступил молчаливый вопрос, не «те ли самые» у Сэма дни.

– Ладно. Я тебя отвезу. Детка, – пробормотал он, повернувшись к Робин, поцеловал ее и пообещал позвонить позже. Следующий поцелуй несколько затянулся, и Сэму пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не выпустить клокочущее в горле рычание.

Развернувшись, он вышел из квартиры, спустился по лестнице и уселся в машину дожидаться Дина. И если Сэм излишне громко хлопнул дверью его драгоценной детки – что ж, Дина не было рядом, чтобы об этом поволноваться. Вероятно, ему по-быстрому отсасывали наверху, пока Сэм, здесь, под домом, страдал от мучительной боли. И не важно, что псевдо-вывих не так уж и сильно его беспокоил.

Не то чтобы Сэм ревновал, он в принципе не ревновал. Ладно, вранье, но его, честное слово, не волновали случайные связи Дина со случайными людьми. Подобную реакцию было сложновато объяснить, особенно учитывая, что они с Дином не занимались сексом, ни случайно, ни как бы то ни было.

Почти не занимались.

Иногда правда дрочили друг другу, и даже пару раз сделали друг другу минет, когда просто необходимо было спустить пар, но не более. Они не вели себя как... парочка, не трахались, не держались за руки и не обжимались перед телевизором. Не спали в одной кровати, не лежали «ложечками» и не гладили друг друга нежно по щекам. Да черт возьми, они даже не целовались.

В первый раз они напились, телевизор в номере каким-то образом переключился на порно, и все просто... Закончилось тем, что они, спустив штаны и заливая в себя пиво, свободными от бутылок руками усердно орудовали у себя между ног, сидя бок о бок у изголовья Диновой кровати.

Поначалу они трогали себя скованно, но когда возбуждение возрасло, а алкоголь затуманил мысли, перестали церемониться, вытащили члены полностью и втянулись в процесс по-настоящему. В какой-то момент Дин бросил взгляд на Сэма и насмешливо фыркнул. Нахмурившись, Сэм замер.

– Что?

– Чувак, ты все делаешь неправильно, – заявил Дин.

– Че?! – отвисла челюсть у Сэма. – По-моему, я знаю, как себе дрочить, Дин.

– Еще бы ты так не думал, с твоей-то обширной практикой, – ухмыльнулся Дин. – И все равно, ты делаешь это не так.

Сэм завис, открывая и закрывая рот. Рука обмякла на бедре, потому что, в самом деле, какого хрена? На такое заявление в голову не приходило ни единого ответа. Он, может, и нашелся бы, что сказать, да был очень, _очень_ пьян.

Но теперь, когда Сэм перебирал воспоминания, вполне вероятно, он и вправду что-то делал не так. Потому что когда Дин, тяжело вздохнув, закатил глаза и со словами: «Я покажу, как надо» сжал в кулаке член Сэма, ощущение было в тысячу раз приятнее, чем от собственной руки.

Следующее утро, когда они протрезвели и сообразили, что натворили, оказалось куда менее неловким, чем можно было представить. Разве что... Они основательно влипли. Поэтому двумя неделями позже повторили еще раз.

А потом еще, и еще.

В конце концов, почти десять минут спустя, Дин соизволил спуститься к машине. Сэм к этому моменту уже тихо кипел. Десяти минут Дину вполне хватило бы, чтобы трахнуть девчонку, учитывая, как быстро он мог кончить, когда требовалось. Опять же, конечно, Сэм не ревновал. И обычно не переживал о том, с кем Дин спит или не спит, но сейчас он, во имя всего святого, мучился от жуткой боли!

Нахмурившись, Сэм потыкал запястье, чтобы убедиться, что оно до сих пор болит. Оно болело. Вот и хорошо. 

Ему самому в последнее время не перепадало, слишком долго он ни с кем не спал, даже Дин к нему не прикасался уже несколько недель. Сэм был расстроен и неудовлетворен, обозлен и вымотан тем, что им командуют, а потом отодвигают в сторону, чтобы не мешал наслаждаться очередной безымянной дыркой, пока Сэму остается лишь дрочить в номере на дешевое порно по телику.

Кроме того, он повредил запястье рабочей руки, так что Дин бы не умер оттого, что помог бы ему этой ночью.

Дорога прошла в молчании. Сэм едва глядел на Дина, притворяясь, будто крайне занят своим сотовым телефоном. Дин время от времени косился в сторону пассажирского места, а в итоге включил музыку и принялся подпевать. Допотопные песни в его ужасном исполнении действовали на Сэма по-дурацки.

Он сдержал растягивающую уголки губ улыбку, сдвинул брови еще ближе и едва не сломал несколько кнопок на телефоне, не рассчитав силы. Пять минут спустя, уже возле мотеля, он выключил телефон.

Дин отпер номер и, когда дверь за Сэмом закрылась, сбросил куртку и швырнул ее на стул.

– Чувак, ты что, охуел? – повернулся он к Сэму. Слова, нарушившие тишину после длительного молчания, застали Сэма врасплох, отчего он по-идиотски вздрогнул. – Не, я понимаю, что у тебя и твоей матки сейчас сложный период, но какого хрена влезать, когда я пытаюсь склеить бабу? 

– Чего? Я не лез! – огрызнулся Сэм, снимая куртку и бросая ее поверх диновой. Именно это он и сделал, но не признавать же вслух. – Ты, пока мне надирали задницу, лез под юбку своей очередной подружке, а я... мое запястье, – прозвучало жалко даже для него. Дин усмехнулся.

– Конечно, – шагнул он ближе, бесцеремонно вторгаясь в личное пространство. – Твое запястье в полном порядке, Сэмми.

– Нет, – нахмурился Сэм. Он не собирался так быстро спускать все Дину с рук. – Оно было бы в полном порядке, если бы ты больше интересовался уничтожением призрака, а не тем, куда засунуть свой член!

Ухмылка Дина стала еще шире, и Сэм неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

– Что?

Дин облизал губы, и Сэм метнулся взглядом к ним, и обратно. 

– Ты ревнуешь, – чересчур уверенно сообщил Дин. Захотелось хорошенько ему вдарить.

– Нет!

– Ты же знаешь, что у тебя нет причин.

– Отлично, – коротко и резко выплюнул Сэм, и отвернулся, чтобы... просто так, на самом деле, причин отворачиваться он не нашел, поэтому вздохнул и повернулся обратно. – Потому что я не ревную.

Дин вздернул бровь. Блядь же, неужели на сегодня было не достаточно? Сэма уже тошнило от его представлений. И они не возбуждали. Ни капли.

Продолжая улыбаться, Дин чуть наклонился вперед, и, сократив расстояние между ними до нуля, прижался грудью к груди Сэма. Резко схватил его за плечо и с силой толкнул назад, к стене. Сэм не успел восстановить дыхание, прежде чем Дин воспользовался его замешательством и поменял их местами: теперь спиной к стене прижимался он.

Не преминув воспользоваться возможностью, Сэм навалился на него и стиснул пальцами бицепсы, чувствуя бедром Динов стояк.

Сэм зашипел, оскалившись, и Дин фыркнул. Ублюдок.

– Нет, братец, – сквозь туман собственного возбуждения Сэм едва заметил, как у Дина слегка перехватило дыхание. – Конечно, ты совсем не ревнуешь.

– Какой же ты мудак, Дин, – буркнул Сэм. Виском он прижался к виску Дина, подался бедрами вперед и чуть в сторону, так, чтобы одинаково твердые члены терлись друг о друга.

Дин хохотнул, а затем разом расслабился, оперся на стену и дотронулся до плеча Сэма. Стиснул пальцы и, лениво ухмыльнувшись, надавил с силой.

– Отсоси мне.

Сэм охотно опустился на колени, потому что – о да, эту мысль он полностью поддерживал.

Правда просто заткнуться и взять в рот он не мог, даже после того как расстегнул ширинку Дина, высвободил его член и провел несколько раз по всей длине, заработав довольное мычание. Ну не идиот ли?

– Что такое? – усмехнулся он, наклонившись вперед и опалив влажным дыханием головку. Ясно, что Дин ничего не успел с Робин за такое короткое время, но, конечно же, Сэм был просто обязан раздуть из мухи слона. Потому что Дин все равно оставался сволочью. – Быстрого перепихона тебе на сегодня не хватило?

– Чувак, – Дин ахнул от того, как Сэм медленно обвел языком головку. – Ты... – с шумом втянул воздух, затем снова выдохнул. – Такая _сучка_! Я с ней и пяти минут не провел. Я ее не трахал, блядь же.

– Ты был наверху не меньше десяти минут, – возразил Сэм и, втянув головку в рот, обвел ее языком, прежде чем снова отстраниться. – Этого достаточно, чтобы выебать ее дважды. Тебе достаточно, по крайней мере.

– За кого ты меня держишь, придурок? – рявкнул Дин. – Я бы не стал трахать бедную девчонку по-быстрому на кухонном столе, пока ты ждал внизу со своим _якобы_ сломанным запястьем!

– Вывихнутым, – поправил Сэм и взял в рот до конца.

Если у Дина еще и оставались возражения насчет не-вывиха, он их проглотил, потому что Сэм крепко обхватил ствол губами и с силой всосал глубже. Дин вскрикнул, сжал кулаки и разжал снова, распластывая ладони по стене.

– Блядь, Сэм, – выдохнул он и скользнул рукой на затылок Сэма. Пальцы запутались в волосах, слишком длинных, как сказал бы Дин – он и говорил тысячу раз, хотя Сэм прекрасно знал, что все это полная хрень. Дину нравились его волосы, а если бы и нет – хер с ним. Волосы принадлежали Сэму, и Дин права голоса не имел.

Пальцы Дина сжались в кулак, и он притянул Сэма ближе, проникая в его горло. Сэму было не впервой, но практики не хватало, он чуть не подавился, закашлялся, но очень постарался дать Дину то, что тому хотелось.

Расслабив горло и открыв рот шире, Сэм сильно сглатывал, снова и снова, стискивал член Дина рукой, когда тот выскальзывал изо рта. Не вершина искусства, но Дину большего и не требовалось. Когда Дину было нужно, он прекрасно умел сам позаботиться о своем удовольствии, так что Сэм позволил ему двигать бедрами, вперед и назад, имея с готовностью подставленный рот короткими мелкими толчками.

Долго Дин не продержался. Не после того как он целый вечер изнывал от желания кончить, впустую потратив время на девушку. От этой мысли губы Сэма сами растянулись в улыбку вокруг члена. Не то чтобы он в самом деле хотел помешать брату с кем-то переспать, но был достаточно эгоистичен и предпочитал сам оказаться на месте «кого-то»: тогда перепадало и ему.

Для Дина все закончилось слишком быстро, а для Сэма – как раз вовремя (несмотря на то, что ему нравилось быть источником удовольствия Дина, делать минет он ненавидел). Дин выругался, впился ногтями в затылок Сэма и бесстыдно толкнулся вперед, выстреливая спермой Сэму в горло.

Сэм сглотнул, постаравшись не подавиться – знал, что Дину нравится. Довольно омерзительно, честное слово. Но Сэм выдержал с честью, дождался, пока член Дина перестанет пульсировать во рту, отстранился и, поднявшись на ноги, отправился на кухню. Добыл из холодильника бутылку пива и, открутив крышку, сделал большой глоток, чтобы избавиться от привкуса спермы во рту.

Одним махом прикончив полбутылки, Сэм глубоко вздохнул и поставил пиво на стол. По пути к своей кровати он успел раздеться, затем улегся, раскинув слегка согнутые в коленях ноги, и закинул руки за голову.

– Моя очередь, – прищурился он, глядя на Дина. – И уж постарайся, придурок.

Тот опалил тяжелым взглядом, но все же скинул ботинки и штаны, а боксеры натянул обратно на бедра. Заправил обмякший член и подошел ближе. Сэм знал, что Дин любит брать в рот не больше его самого, но также знал, что тот переживет. Переход от дрочки к минетам дался сложнее, чем начать трогать друг друга за разные интимные места, но оба переступали через себя, потому что обоим нравилось находиться на принимающей стороне, и меняться казалось... честным.

– Заткни свой ебаный рот, – процедил Дин, опускаясь на кровать и устраиваясь между ног Сэма. Дин раздвинул их шире и чуть приподнял, раскрывая сильнее, чем хотелось бы Сэму, но он позволил. Раз уж Дин собрался отсасывать, Сэм ему мешать не намеревался. Понятное дело, что Дину требовалось хоть какая-то иллюзия контроля. И если она выражалась в том, чтобы выставить Сэма напоказ в откровенно сексуальном смысле – что ж, Сэм готов был ему позволить. Дин в любом случае не зашел бы дальше, не трахнул бы его – здесь у них проходила четкая грань. Они даже не думали о полноценном сексе, ну, насколько Сэм знал. И ни капли не сожалел.

Совсем нет.

Пальцы Дина легли на бедра Сэма, впились в кожу ногтями. Он ничего не имел против, а если честно, ему бы еще больше понравилось, оставь Дин следы в виде маленьких кровавых полумесяцев.

Парни абсолютно не привлекали Сэма. Но следовало признать, что его возбуждает сила Дина и что с ним Сэм не всегда остается в ведущей роли.

Голову он и так запрокинул, и когда Дин наделся на член широко открытым ртом, простора для маневров особо не осталось. От первых охренительно приятных прикосновений Сэм вскрикнул и мотнул головой. Господи! Пусть умения Дина не очень-то впечатляли, но всяко выигрывали в сравнении с собственной правой рукой, а его стремление довести Сэма до оргазма, не важно, как мало удовольствия получал в процессе он сам, ощущалось в полной мере и заводило до чертиков.

И гребаное же счастье, что опыт Дина в минетах был более ограниченным, чем хваленое мастерство в прочих аспектах секса, потому что Сэму хотелось растянуть удовольствие. Чтобы брат оставался у него между ног как можно дольше.

Было офигенно, несмотря на недостаток навыка Дина, было лучше, чем с кем угодно другим, потому что это был _Дин_. Старший брат, абсолютный бабник, уткнувшийся лицом в пах Сэма и облизывающий его член, как долбаное эскимо. Ощущение пьянило, и да, хотелось, чтобы оно никогда не заканчивалось.

И, пусть Сэм был не гомосексуальней Дина, которого назвать геем язык бы не повернулся, приходилось признать, что такой Дин невероятно возбуждал. Более охуенного рта Сэм в жизни не видел. Не говоря уже об особом извращенном удовольствии заставлять Дина, маленького сволочного ублюдка, делать то, что ему не нравится. 

Дин так старался, что Сэм не сдержал улыбки – лишь порадовался, что Дин, занятый своим делом, не обратил внимания. Закрыв глаза, Сэм глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться – глядя на Дина, он кончил бы куда быстрее, чем того желал.

Ему удалось немного расслабиться, напряжение частично ушло из мышц. Дин почувствовал, судя по раздраженному ворчанию вокруг члена, и, увеличив темп, принялся сосать еще усерднее. Улыбнувшись, Сэм облизал губы. Пальцами он бездумно водил по колючему шерстяному покрывалу, сосредоточенный на том, чтобы сдерживаться. На сегодня у него были большие планы.

Секс у Сэма случался редко; с Дином, или когда он дрочил – чаще по банальной необходимости – ему требовалось совсем немного времени. Но не сейчас. Когда он хотел, то мог продержаться чертовски долго, а недовольное сопение, доносившееся снизу, основательно подогревало это желание.

Убрав руку с бедра Сэма, Дин накрыл его мошонку, легонько перекатил в ладони, стараясь поскорее довести Сэма до грани, но добился противоположного. Возбуждение ничуть меньше не стало, но несколько притупилось. Теснота рта, осторожные пальцы, облизывание – все смешалось в один широкий поток удовольствия, в котором Сэм счастлив был плыть часами, если понадобилось бы, зная, что оргазм в итоге будет стоить ожидания.

Он застонал и лениво качнул бедрами вверх, давая Дину понять, чтобы продолжал в том же духе, а затем позволил себе погрузиться в сладкое оцепенение, смакуя момент. Момент тянулся и тянулся, учитывая, что Сэм никуда не спешил, и на землю его возвращало, только когда Дин чуть резче сжимал яйца в горсти, или несильно задевал ствол зубами.

И каждый раз Сэм по новой упивался самодовольством, потому что Дин откровенно хотел, чтобы он поторопился, а вот у Сэма в планах было полностью противоположное.

Терпение Дина в конце концов лопнуло, он отстранился, и спертый воздух комнаты коснулся влажной кожи прохладой. Судя по часам на прикроватной тумбочке, прошло уже больше получаса. Ничего себе. Сэм честно не ожидал, что Дин вытерпит так долго без жалоб. Он бы удивился меньше, если бы Дин сдался через пять минут и велел Сэму позаботиться о себе самому.

Диновы неумелые старания обычно приводили к куда более впечатляющим результатам.

– Блядь же, Сэмми, – пробурчал Дин, уткнувшись лбом в бедро Сэма. – У меня уже челюсть отваливается.

– М-м-м, – отозвался Сэм ленивым звуком, где-то между согласной и вопросительной интонацией, как будто и внимания не обратил. Поерзав, он устроился удобнее на кровати. Он чувствовал себя на гребаном седьмом небе и просто хотел рот брата обратно вокруг своего члена. Честное слово, он бы всю ночь так провел.

Неуклюже надавив на затылок брата, Сэм попытался вернуть его на место, но Дин, убрав руку с мошонки, стряхнул с себя ладонь.

– Серьезно, что ли? – возмутился он. – Чувак, я не собираюсь этим заниматься всю ночь. Я знаю, что ты специально сдерживаешься. Так что либо поторопись, либо брошу тебя на хрен, – и для большего эффекта легонько стукнул средним пальцем по головке, заставив Сэма вздрогнуть.

– Ну давай же, – подстегнул Сэм, правда голос прозвучал мягко и приглушенно, словно он находился не здесь. Так, впрочем, и было – Сэм чувствовал себя чертовски хорошо, и хотел растянуть ощущение. На целую вечность, если можно. – Не ломайся.

– Лома... – начал Дин и замолчал. Сэм ухмыльнулся, представив выражение его лица. Считанные секунды спустя член был водворен на место, в рот брата – как Сэм и предполагал: Дин никому бы не позволил говорить про него, будто он «ломается».

А еще Сэм знал, что Дин блефует – он бы ни за что не бросил его на полдороги, ущемив свою гордость неспособностью кого-то удовлетворить.

Теперь он старался еще больше, обводил языком под головкой, прижимая вену именно так, как нужно, сосал именно так долго и сильно, как требовалось, прерываясь, чтобы сглотнуть, и продолжая держать головку на языке. Ладонь снова вернулась на мошонку, а после соскользнула на ствол; иногда Дин прихватывал пальцы губами, качаясь вниз-вверх, и ох, черт, вот именно это могло довести Сэма до оргазма слишком быстро.

Напряжение вновь начало скручиваться внутри, ленивая нега сменилась чем-то более требовательным. Тело отчаянно нуждалось в разрядке, но силы бороться еще оставались.

Это убивало, но Сэм с радостью продолжал бы сопротивляться. А затем пальцы Дина переместились к основанию члена, на яйца, ниже, и не остановились. Сэм замер, втянул воздух, а Дин, даже не помедлив, всунул скользкий палец прямо ему в задницу, и повел кругом.

Сэм сильнее согнул колени, уперся ступнями в матрас и толкнулся вверх, стараясь уйти от проникновения. Странное и непривычное, оно было не то что бы совсем неприятным, но попытка заставить Дина убрать, черт возьми, палец из задницы, успехом не увенчалась. Рука просто последовала за движением, которым Сэм в то же время проник глубже в горло Дина, застонав от удовольствия. Правда, когда он опустился обратно на кровать, Дин медленно добавил второй палец, и еще несколько раз сглотнул, не выпуская члена изо рта. 

Сэм честно не ожидал, никто из них никогда и не намекал, что хотел бы подобного, пусть и ощущения оказались вопреки опасениям не настолько ужасны. Ему даже было в некотором – необычном – смысле приятно. А когда Дин расслабил челюсть, впустил его офигенно далеко и как-то по-особенному согнул пальцы внутри, стало приятно по-настоящему.

Еще несколько движений губ Дина на его члене, толчков пальцев внутри, и Сэм сдался. Конечно же, нисколько не помогло, что в секунду, когда брат коснулся его между ягодиц, глаза Сэма распахнулись и прикипели к губам Дина, и черт же побери, от одного вида этих губ вокруг собственного члена можно было кончить.

– Блядь, блядь, бля-адь, Дин, – захлебнулся он воздухом, подбросил бедра вверх, навстречу губам Дина, и вниз, на его пальцы, и вздрогнул всем телом. Мышцы напряглись до предела, секунда – и он кончал толчок за толчком в рот Дина. Тот проглотил до капли, едва ли не с жадностью, от которой оргазм обострился, и Сэм подался вперед в желании засунуть Дину так глубоко, чтобы выплеснуться прямо в желудок. 

Казалось, прошло гораздо больше времени, чем обычно, а когда Сэма наконец отпустило, он свалился на кровать, задыхаясь, и провел ладонью по колючим от геля торчащим прядкам. Дин тут же отпрянул, и, потерпев несколько секунд ласки, сел, выпрямившись, пихнул ногу Сэма, чтобы освободить себе место, и плюхнулся рядом.

– Блядь, – благоговейно выдохнул Сэм. – Было просто... охуеть как.

– Да уж не стоит так удивляться, – проворчал Дин и пихнул Сэма локтем в бок. – И даже не рассчитывай на минеты в ближайший месяц.

– М-м-м, – отозвался Сэм, легкими прикосновениями водя пальцами по животу. Дину он не верил ни на секунду: тот слишком любил, когда ему отсасывали, чтобы устроить Сэму такой длительный бойкот.

Дин недовольно заворчал, и, толкнув Сэма для успокоения совести, поднялся с кровати.

– Проехали. Сучка, – припечатал он и отправился в ванную отлить и почистить зубы.

Улыбнувшись, Сэм закрыл глаза и позволил себе погрузиться в дрему.

– Придурок, – буркнул он за мгновение до того, как услышал щелчок закрывшейся двери.


	2. Трахни меня

Неделя тянулась бесконечно. Найти удалось всего лишь два простеньких дела, с которыми они управились меньше, чем за пару дней, и перерывы между охотами коротали, по большому счету валяя дурака.

В интернете и газетах был полный голяк – ничего, хоть отдаленно напоминающего охоту. Они поиграли в бильярд, заказали себе новые кредитные карточки – короче, смогли наконец нормально отдохнуть. 

Продув в «камень-ножницы-бумагу», Дин чуть ли не целый вечер торчал в прачечной, пока Сэм сидел в номере и потягивал пиво перед телевизором. В следующий раз Дин выкинет «бумагу», честное слово.

Он вернулся после шести с двумя пакетами чистой одежды и ужином из закусочной, как раз успев на последний тайм. По телевизору показывали, как одна команда, за успехами которой Дин никогда не следил, обыграла вторую, о которой он впервые слышал. И вообще, ему всегда больше бейсбол нравился. 

Игра и еда закончились, пространство под столом и между кроватями заполнилось пустыми пивными бутылками, а Сэм, пощелкав по каналам, беззастенчиво остановился на довольно мягком порно. Пожав плечами, будто ничего другого не нашлось (и неважно, что на другом канале промелькнула вполне интересная документальная передача про взрывы), Сэм бросил пульт на кровать.

– Ты что, серьезно, Сэм? – с улыбкой фыркнул Дин, и тот бросил на него взгляд. – Я конечно в курсе, что у тебя с этим сложно, но... Серьезно, что ли? 

Дать друг другу понять, что требуется разрядка, было несложно. Когда приспичивало, хватало лишь слова или прикосновения, и чтобы возбудиться, порно не требовалось еще с первого раза.

– Пошел ты, – насупился Сэм, слегка покраснев. Дин тихо заржал. Они нечасто прибегали к помощи дружеской руки, но Сэм обычно не слишком стеснялся. Может, утром в снобском кафе беднягу отшила симпатичная девчонка и травмировала его чувства? Мысль позабавила. – Ты хочешь или нет?

Вот это уже другой разговор. Грубее их стандартных предложений, состоявших в том, что один стискивал себя или другого между ног и вопросительно вздергивал бровь, но тоже сойдет. Никто тут и не рассчитывал на нежное соблазнение или романтичные разговоры под луной. Им требовалось спустить пар, а чужое прикосновение было лучше своего собственного.

Пусть даже прикосновение парня. По совместительству – брата. Они же не тискались, и не держались за руки, просто иногда подрачивали друг другу и время от времени отсасывали, что было довольно отвратительно делать, зато совершенно офигенно получать.

А настроение Дина сейчас совсем не располагало отказываться от подобного предложения. Особенно учитывая, что на этот раз у него кое-что вертелось на уме.

– Просто удивительно, что с твоим-то обаянием девушки не укладываются перед тобой штабелями, – сказал Дин, все еще ухмыляясь.

– Ох, извини, – огрызнулся Сэм, но тоже не сдержал улыбки. Их рутинные переругивания успокаивали: взаимные издевки в процессе помогали чувствовать себя менее голубыми с членом во рту. – Я как-то не догадался, что ты, пососав член, превратился в бабу. Может, тебе цветов подарить?

Дин хохотнул, и ухмылка Сэма стала шире, а потом их внимание привлек громкий стон из телевизора. Несколько минут оба наблюдали, как грудастая брюнетка скачет на чертовски везучем перекачанном парне; фальшивые сиськи сохраняли идеальную форму, даже колыхаясь туда-сюда. Сцена оборвалась совершенно топорно, а в следующем кадре девчонка лежала на спине, закинув ноги на плечи парня. Прочистив горло, Дин повернулся к Сэму.

– В общем, я тут подумал, – начал он.

– А я-то не мог понять, откуда так несет.

– Обхохочешься, – выплюнул Дин. – Нет, я к тому... Я давно ни с кем не спал. В смысле, давно.

– А, да? Сколько у нас там, – Сэм бросил взгляд на будильник на столе. – Пару часов?

Дин со вздохом закатил глаза. Окей, он два часа клеился к девчонке в прачечной и даже урвал поцелуй в проходе между сушилок, но она ушла раньше него и даже номера не оставила. У Дина стояло часов с четырех дня.

– Сучишься ты просто на ура, Сэмми. Если тебе не дают, это еще не повод срываться на том, кому досталось все очарование и привлекательность в семье, – он подмигнул Сэму, проигнорировав протестующее фырканье. – Нет, я говорю о нескольких месяцах.

О четырех, если быть точнее. Почти четырех месяцах. За это время он лишь расслаблялся с Сэмом, и то не часто. Только по острой необходимости, или чтобы спустить пар после охоты, или когда становилось просто невыносимо скучно. И то, ничего серьезного, так... дрочили друг другу, с редким оральным разнообразием.

По большей части этого хватало, но случайные гомо-инцестуальные взаимодрочки были все-таки не бог весть чем. В первую очередь, потому что никто из них не был геем и их не тянуло друг к другу. Дину, черт возьми, хотелось присунуть кому-то, а не довольствоваться рукой Сэма, небрежно доводившей его до оргазма. И хотя рот Сэма был восхитителен – по редким праздникам, когда Дину разрешали его попользовать – ему хотелось большего.

– У-у-у, бедняжка, – поддразнил Сэм, хотя Дин знал, что тот ни с кем не спал еще дольше. – Подрастерял сноровку на старости лет? Или изменил привычкам и перешел на девушек с мозгами?

Дин лишь нахмурился. Не дождавшись остроумного комментария, Сэм сдвинул брови и окинул Дина пристальным взглядом, изучая, должно быть, напряженную линию плеч и нервно закушенную губу.

– Я считаю, нам нужно потрахаться, – выдал Дин, сам обалдев оттого, как оно прозвучало. Понятное дело, Сэма с клевой цыпочкой не сравнить, но лучше уж он, чем ничего.

Глаза Сэма потешно полезли на лоб, он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, прежде чем нашелся, что ответить. Дин с трудом сдержался, чтобы не заржать.

– Ты что, имеешь ввиду... – начал Сэм и замолк. Покачал головой, облизал губы. – В смысле, на самом деле...

– Потрахаться? – помог Дин, весело ухмыляясь. – Ага.

– Дин, просто... Нет, – голос прозвучал выше обычного, будто Сэм вот-вот ударится в панику. Что изрядно веселило Дина. Сам он, понятное дело, старался казаться куда увереннее, чем себя чувствовал: несмотря на то, как хотелось секса – и ох, ему хотелось секса! – речь шла о том, чтобы заняться им с Сэмом.

Что было... ненормально. И неловко. Еще более неловко, чем когда они в первый раз обсуждали возможность минетов. Правда в тот раз инициатива исходила от Сэма. По той причине, конечно же, что последний раз Сэму делали минет лет в девятнадцать – ну, пусть Дин и преувеличивал, но Сэму это действительно было необходимо. Теперь пришла очередь Дина сходить с ума без секса, после месяцев воздержания приперло уже ему. Черт бы побрал Сэма, который мог, как верблюд, поебаться про запас. Ну и странная мысль однако, уж лучше ее вообще не думать.

– Почему нет? – поинтересовался он, хоть и сам мысленно задавался тем же вопросом. Почему следующий шаг стал такой проблемой? Все остальное они перепробовали. И значил бы этот шаг не больше, чем обычно значил для Дина секс.

– Да потому что мы не геи, Дин! – Сэм почти сорвался на крик. В общем то да, то-то и оно. Они не были геями. Но тем не менее...

– И что, это помешало нам заниматься всем остальным?

– Нет, но... – слабо запротестовал Сэм, сдвинув брови, будто на самом деле обдумывал идею, а не отбросил ее сразу же, как полностью сумасшедшую.

– Да ладно, – Дин пустил в ход довольно шаткий аргумент. – Тебе понравилось пальцами, скажешь нет? – Это, правда, было лишь однажды, да и то несколько месяцев назад, и с тех пор никто из них не пытался повторить ничего подобного. Но Дин чертовски хорошо знал, что Сэму понравилось. Он, блин, сам сказал «охуенно» – его собственные слова!

Сэм покраснел еще сильнее. Дин с ухмылкой пересел к нему на кровать и пресек все возможные возражения, схватив его между ног. Сэм с силой втянул воздух и толкнулся навстречу; член под ладонью стремительно твердел. Низко застонав, Сэм запрокинул голову и зажмурился, поэтому не увидел удовлетворенной ухмылки Дина, когда тот ковырнул пуговицу на джинсах, подцепил пояс пальцами и стянул их вместе с трусами.

Небрежно сбросив их на пол, когда поднимался, Дин снял свои джинсы, а затем вернулся на кровать, чувствуя на себе взгляд. Наполовину сел, наполовину навалился на Сэма, рукой сразу же потянувшись, как обычно, ему между ног, в то время как Сэм стиснул член Дина.

Они встретились глазами. Неловкость длилась буквально несколько секунд – обычно они в такие моменты друг на друга не смотрели, – а потом Дин вспомнил про телевизор и порно. Он повернулся к экрану и Сэм последовал его примеру.

Порно было дерьмовым. На экране до сих пор маячила та же тупая телка с фальшивыми сиськами, и слава богу, она выглядела неплохо, иначе Дину пришлось бы отвернуться. Они с Сэмом дрочили друг другу быстро, но без спешки, чтобы не сложилось впечатления, будто они торопятся поскорее закончить или, наоборот, оттягивают финал. Им обоим требовалась разрядка.

А затем на движении вниз Дина забрался чуть дальше, задев яйца Сэма – тяжелые, тугие и поджавшиеся, словно он уже был на грани. Отлично. Дин лишь этого и ждал.

Убрав руку, он коротко провел ладонью по его бедру, потом слегка похлопал. Взглянул Сэму в лицо, одновременно толкнул и приказал:

– Переворачивайся.

– Чего? Нет, – потряс головой Сэм, смущенный и медленно соображающий от возбуждения. – Дин, мы же не будем...

Дин пожал плечами, сел, выпрямившись, и принялся себе дрочить.

– Справишься сам, – бросил он, давая понять, что если Сэм не повернется, то они сегодня будут удовлетворяться каждый своими силами. Конечно, он блефовал. За неимением выбора Дин согласился бы и на взаимную дрочку, но Сэма следовало простимулировать.

– Дин, – жалобно протянул Сэм, чуть ли не с вожделением глядя, как двигается рука Дина на члене. – Ну что ты как маленький. Подумаешь, я не... – а затем он неожиданно замолчал, его лицо закаменело, и он поднял глаза на Дина. – Эй! А с какого, спрашивается, хрена именно я должен быть снизу?! В смысле, мы, конечно... не собираемся ничего делать, – Сэм быстро пошел на попятную, но поздно. Дин знал, что победил. Теперь оставалось только дождаться, когда Сэм созреет.

– Серьезно, что ли? – искренне поразился он, скривив губы. Какого черта творилось у Сэма в голове? Да он бы ни в жизнь мелкому брату не подставился. Уж по крайней мере не в первый раз.

– Я тебе не девчонка, – проворчал Сэм, будто прочитав мысли Дина. Или, как минимум, ожидая насмешки – а уж за Дином бы не заржавело. Эрекция Сэма начала спадать, и, блин, задача усложнялась.

И все же Дин не удержался.

– Надо же, а я едва не ошибся, Саманта. Ебешь мозг и сучишь, точно как баба.

– Ты что... Совсем обдолбался? – усмехнулся Сэм, хватаясь за соломинку. – Или одержим?

– Сэм, да перестань ломаться, блин. Это всего лишь секс. Между прочим, когда ты попросил, я тебе отсосал первый. Теперь твоя очередь.

При слове «первый» выражение лица Сэма изменилось, точно как Дин и надеялся: в голове брата завертелись шестеренки. Дин прекрасно понимал, о чем тот думает: о том же, о чем думал сам, когда Сэм уверял, будто его член на вкус, ну в точности как вишневый пирог. Сначала ты, потом тебя – так у них было заведено. 

Взаимность подразумевалась, оставалось лишь решить, кому придется первым стиснуть зубы.

Немного поразмышляв, Сэм удивительным образом будто сдался и в то же время обнадежился. Размышления Дина о том, что бы это значило, прервал голос Сэма, беспечный и немного неуверенный, с легким оттенком улыбки.

– Камень-ножницы-бумага?

Дин долго смотрел на него в упор, пока Сэм не сдулся окончательно.

– Чувак, я не идиот.

По крайней мере не настолько идиот, чтобы дважды за день напороться на одни и те же грабли. Они оба прекрасно знали, что разы, когда Дин выигрывал, можно сосчитать на пальцах одной руки. Поначалу, в детстве, Дин специально поддавался, позволяя младшему брату победить и получить желаемое, не догадываясь, что ему потакают. Сэм «честно и справедливо» выигрывал право сидеть на переднем сиденье или последнюю порцию хлопьев.

В итоге Сэм все равно догадался и рассердился, заявив, что ему не нужна победа такой ценой. Но теперь все изменилось и ему, похоже, не претило жульничать. По мнению Дина, он проигрывал по привычке – из-за моторной памяти, выработавшейся с годами, как в метании ножей или блокировке ударов.

Потому что в девяносто девяти процентах случаев на «раз-два-три» Дин выбрасывал ножницы. Иногда он сам этому искренне удивлялся: вроде как не собирался, а получилось как всегда.

Так что нет уж. Он был не дурак соглашаться на эту игру, когда на кону в прямом смысле стояла его задница. У Сэма не оставалось выбора, кроме как согласиться на правила Дина.

– Ладно, – наконец уступил Сэм, когда Дин уже почти приготовился к тому, что его сейчас пошлют нахуй и оставят наедине с собственной рукой. – Только... – вздохнул Сэм, поджал губы и опустил взгляд вниз, указывая на быстро опадающий член.

– Ути-пуси, не волнуйся, пирожочек, – ухмыльнулся Дин в ответ на беспокойство Сэма, а затем плюхнулся рядом. – Я буду нежен.

– Чувак... да пошел ты. Я все еще могу дать отбой, ты в курсе?

Дин сдержался, чтобы не ляпнуть одну из гадостей, которые вертелись на языке. Сэм говорил правду. Уж он-то мог. Стоит ему захотеть, и ничего не будет. Чтобы предотвратить облом, Дин многозначительно посмотрел на член Сэма, крепко сжал его в кулаке и задвигал рукой, возвращая прежнюю твердость. Тихие стоны и вздохи ласкали слух.

Совсем скоро Сэм снова подавался навстречу. Не желая тратить время и давать брату дополнительный шанс передумать, Дин подтолкнул его – осторожно, как и обещал, – отчаянно надеясь, что на этом свой долг выполнил, потому как продолжать хотелось быстро и, может, даже грубо.

Подчинившись руке Дина, Сэм перевернулся; тревогу выдавала лишь напряженная линия плеч. Дин успокаивающе скользнул ладонью по пояснице Сэма, медленно огладил пару раз и искренне удивился, когда тот в ответ слегка вздрогнул, а затем ощутимо расслабился. Вероятно, так и должно было быть, но Дин не ожидал.

Он помог Сэму приподняться – одну руку подсунул ему под живот, а другой заставил расставить ноги. Затем пристроился к нему сзади и сильно ущипнул за соблазнительную круглую ягодицу. Ох и клевая же задница! В смысле, Дин посчитал бы ее таковой, если бы был геем. И если бы его возбуждал Сэм, что, конечно, было не так. Но с сугубо объективной точки зрения, задница Сэма просто умоляла в нее присунуть.

– На колени, братишка, – велел Дин, возбужденный и в то же время изумленный тем, что умудрился заставить Сэма встать в такую позу. Прозвучало, конечно, по-идиотски. Вероятно, лучше бы ему было просто заткнуться на время секса, как и всегда.

Смазка и презервативы лежали в сумке в дальнем углу комнаты, и вставать за ними Дину совершенно не хотелось. Сэм, в конце концов, был большим мальчиком и мог пережить небольшой дискомфорт. Тот, кто в свою очередь получал удовольствие, не имел привычки облегчать другому задачу. 

Даже наоборот: иногда они, развлечения ради, толкались навстречу чересчур резко, заставляя друг друга давиться и закашливаться. А сейчас развлечение должно было удаться по всем статьям, особенно если не переживать, что Сэму будет чуточку неприятно. Им не привыкать. Если Сэму будет что-то не по вкусу, сам скажет, и, черт возьми, Дин даже послушает.

Дин поднес пальцы ко рту. От вида Сэма, вставшего перед ним на четвереньки, член заинтересованно дернулся, на кончике выступила прозрачная капля. Другой рукой Дин снова коснулся поясницы Сэма в замаскированном под ласку требовании подчиниться. Нажал слегка, вынуждая Сэма прогнуться и вздернуть задницу – удобно, и охрененно соблазнительно.

Смоченным слюной средним пальцем Дин потер между ягодиц. Сэм напрягся, затем расслабился и едва слышно выдохнул с благодарностью, вздернул бедра выше и сосредоточился на дыхании.

Больше Дин ждать не стал: немедленно скользнул пальцем внутрь – все-таки, не впервой. Сэм, казалось, не возражал, лишь вздрогнул под ним, тихо заворчав, поэтому Дин быстро впихнул вдобавок еще два пальца. Сэм зашипел и дернулся, едва не вывернувшись из-под Дина.

– Черт, осторожнее! – выругался он, и Дин тихо заржал, потому что как бы его не возбуждала ситуация – насколько вообще секс с парнем мог возбуждать – это было довольно смешно. И слава богу: совать пальцы брату в задницу, подготавливая его для себя, – так и крышей поехать недолго, лишь чувство юмора и спасало.

Дин покрутил пальцами, заработав ответный стон удовольствия, и широко их развел, отчего Сэм болезненно заворчал. После почти целой минуты растягивания и подготовки (Дин посчитал себя чертовски великодушным) Сэм перестал дергаться, а его дыхание выровнялось достаточно, чтобы Дин решил двигаться дальше. 

Он вообще не озаботился бы подготовкой, если бы только не хотел избавить себя от Сэмовых сучений на этот счет. И, кроме того, заставь он Сэма плакать в самом деле, шансы на повторение упали бы до нуля.

Дин вытащил пальцы, глядя, как сжимается обратно растянутая дырка, и сглотнул – во рту пересохло. Черт возьми, еще несколько секунд, и в этой жаркой тесноте окажется его член.

Ни слова не говоря, он крепко обхватил бедра Сэма, пристроился сзади и начал вталкиваться медленно, господи, так медленно, что думал, прокусит насквозь закушенную губу. Он остановился, полностью втиснув головку в покрасневшее тугое отверстие, ослабил хватку и, может, даже успокаивающе погладил Сэма. Хотя наверное нет, как бы оно временами ни казалось, никто из них бабой не был.

– Сэмми, все нормально?

– Зашибись, – выдавил Сэм сквозь стиснутые зубы и Дин почувствовал, как тот дрожит под ним, пытаясь расслабиться. – Давай там уже побыстрее.

– О, ну как тебе отказать? – поддразнил Дин и ухмыльнулся сам себе, прежде чем перехватить бедро Сэма другой рукой и вогнать на всю длину, пока яйца не шлепнули о яйца.

– Блядь, Дин! – заорал Сэм, напрягшись всем телом. Голову он втянул в плечи, а когда повернул ее набок, то Дин увидел, что он кривится, крепко зажмурив глаза. Хех. Похоже, ему было немного больно. Как ни странно, угрызений совести Дин не испытывал.

Он медленно вытащил член, внимательно разглядывая ствол и Сэмово отверстие, нет ли крови, но ничего подобного не заметил. А значит, решил он, все не так уж плохо. Так же медленно он всунул обратно. Сэм низко и болезненно застонал, когда Дин снова вошел полностью, и Дин со вздохом закатил глаза.

– Мне перестать? – спросил он, будто ответ Сэма что-то значил. Хрен там, и знаете почему? Потому что Дину было охуительно! Тесно и жарко, и Сэм восхитительно сжимался вокруг, дрожа от усилий оставаться на месте раскрытым. – Если что, я не собираюсь. Просто, знаешь, проверяю, не хочешь ли ты, чтобы я остановился.

– Нет, мне... – прошипел Сэм и, замолкнув, сильнее вцепился в подушку. – Мне нормально. Просто... дай мне минутку привыкнуть, ладно?

– Неженка, – пробормотал Дин, но послушался, несколько следующих толчков сделав неглубокими и осторожными. У Дина, пусть и не за последнее время, имелся опыт с девственницами и он знал, как с ними обращаться, дать время привыкнуть, сделать им хорошо. Не то чтобы он задавался целью сделать хорошо Сэму. Дин до сих пор не проучил его за гребаный сорокаминутный минет несколько месяцев назад, каждое мгновение которого ненавидел.

– О’кей, – послышалось пару минут спустя. Голос Сэма звучал уже не так напряженно, и Дин ощутил, как тот под ним начал на самом деле расслабляться. – Теперь... лучше. То есть по-прежнему ужасно, но лучше.

Дин фыркнул и чуть ускорил темп, вгоняя глубже.

– Ты намекаешь, что я плох в постели, Сэмми?

– Дин, да у меня даже не стоит! – Сэм дулся всерьез. Вот забавно-то! Боже, иногда Сэм был просто очарователен. – В смысле, совсем!

– Эй, чувак, это твоя проблема. У меня здесь все прекрасно.

– Черт, ну ты и козел.

Дин снова усмехнулся и успокаивающе провел рукой по боку Сэма, легко сжал бедро и скользнул ниже. Кончики пальцев коснулись мягкого члена.

– Не, Сэмми, правда. Хочешь, я...?

– Нет, – потряс головой Сэм. – Просто заканчивай уже скорее.

– Как скажешь, – отозвался Дин и послушался.

Как же охренительно. И непозволительно быстро для Дина, но с Сэмом он никогда и не затягивал. В этот раз хотелось, но если нет нужды ждать, пока Сэм кончит, – черт, тот явно не кайфовал от процесса, даже и не пытался получить свою долю удовольствия – значит тянуть не стоило. Наверно, можно было с ним сначала полегче, лучше подготовить. Но не насиловал же его Дин, в конце концов, Сэм иногда вел себя как баба.

Еще несколько движений, все глубже и быстрее с каждым разом, до тех пор пока Сэм не расслабился достаточно, и Дин взял быстрый темп, принялся вбиваться, выходя почти полностью и вгоняя до упора, с силой ударяясь бедрами о ягодицы Сэма. 

Вскоре он почувствовал, как приближается к грани, как поджимаются яйца от желания кончить. Слова напрочь вылетели из головы, даже самые банальные, вроде «бля» или «боже». Поэтому Дин просто стонал и, хотя сильно подозревал, что выглядит со стороны идиотом, сейчас ему было не до того.

Когда все закончилось, Дин вцепился в Сэма, не давая ему пошевелиться и несколько секунд восстанавливал дыхание – на большее он был не способен. Потом он отпустил его, хохотнув, и звонко шлепнул по ягодице.

Упав на кровать рядом с братом и выпустив удовлетворенных вздох, Дин наконец обрел способность говорить.

– О черт, Сэмми. Мы просто обязаны повторить.

Сэм рядом зашевелился, начал подниматься, но замер, выругавшись. Попытался двигаться иначе, медленнее и осторожнее, перевернулся на бок, опираясь на одну руку, и неловко подогнул ноги, чтобы избежать любого давления на задницу.

– Боже, Дин, – выплюнул он, и вот, именно этого Дин и ожидал рано или поздно. Сэм еще и умудрялся скривить морду, которая мгновенно развеяла приятную посторгазменную дымку. Черт. – Ты пытался меня прикончить?

– Да все с тобой в порядке, – Дин со вздохом закатил глаза. – Не будь такой девчонкой.

– Как скажешь, – продолжал сучить Сэм. Видимо в ближайшее время он прекращать не собирался. – На колени, Дин, задом кверху. Твоя очередь.

– Обалдел, что ли? – поразился Дин, даже не пытаясь сдержать ухмылку. – С твоим хреном я тебя и близко к своей жопе не подпущу.

На самом деле, Дин, вероятно, мог бы это пережить. Если уж на то пошло, у него в свое время был опыт с несколькими креативными девчонками: чего в него только не засовывали. Но... не член брата сразу после того как Дин кончил и совершенно не хотел трахаться.

– Что?! – взвизгнул Сэм. Как раз когда Дин уже думал, что Сэм исчерпал свои ресурсы стервозности, тот побил все рекорды. – Я только что позволил тебе... – начал он и замолк. Так умильно, что Дин не сдержал улыбки: словно маленький ребенок поделился игрушкой с другом, а тот отказывался ее возвращать.

Дин фыркнул и вздернул подбородок, переводя взгляд на Сэма со случайного пятна на стене у двери.

– Все потому, что ты идиот. И вообще, – Дин сполз глазами по телу Сэма вниз, к мягкому сморщенному члену, и улыбка его стала шире. – Проблемка, чувак, у тебя даже не стоит.

– Ну да, после того как тебя порвет пополам членом брата, все падает, знаешь ли.

– В следующий раз будет лучше, чемпион, – прищелкнул языком Дин.

– Я тебя ненавижу.

– Не-е, ты меня любишь, – возразил Дин, и глаза Сэма превратились в щелки. – Хватит уже ныть, дите-переросток.

Поднявшись с кровати, Дин развернулся и направился в ванную, на полпути кожей почувствовав, как тот показывает ему средний палец.

– Я все видел, – радостно сообщил Дин, не останавливаясь.

Он быстро умылся, а вернувшись, плюхнулся рядом с Сэмом и протянул ему теплое влажное полотенце. В ответ на взгляд Сэма Дин с ухмылкой взглянул на его задницу, перепачканную и наверняка все еще ноющую от боли.

– Возьми, – попытался он всунуть полотенце Сэму. – Вытереться не хочешь?

Лицо Сэма снова приняло стервозное выражение – запредельно стервозное, – и Дин на мгновение заволновался, не переборщил ли на этот раз. Впрочем, он тут же забил.

– Я приму душ, – сказал Сэм, шевельнулся и зашипел от слишком резкого, или слишком быстрого, или еще какого-то «слишком» движения, причинившего ему боль. Сэм с раздражением вздохнул, затем набрал побольше воздуха, но прежде чем он предпринял новую попытку, Дин прикоснулся ладонью к его груди и, мягко надавив, заставил опуститься обратно на кровать.

– Передохни пару минут, – посоветовал он. – Сейчас станет лучше.

Сэм взглянул на него с недоверием, и Дин невольно вспомнил свой первый раз, когда девчонка трахнула его пальцами. Он снова не сдержал улыбки, потому что представлял, что чувствует Сэм. До утра он явно не сможет ходить нормально, а ощущать дискомфорт будет в течение нескольких дней. Сэму, впрочем, говорить об этом не обязательно.

Будет гораздо веселее, когда он обнаружит сам.

– Давай, – Дин коснулся бедра Сэма, осторожно подбадривая. – Перевернись.

Сэм метнул в него взгляд.

– Чтоб я еще раз послушал, когда ты мне это говоришь.

– Да расслабься, чувак, не за этим, – Дин помахал полотенцем перед его носом.

– Ладно, – неохотно согласился Сэм и медленно перекатился на живот.

Дин вытирал его осторожно, замечая, как напрягаются мышцы на ягодицах и ногах Сэма, когда он проводил тканью возле чувствительного ануса. Обмякший член Дина заинтересованно дернулся от одного вида. Отверстие припухло и покраснело, и, черт возьми, оттуда вытекала сперма Дина.

Небольшая передышка, и Дина, возможно, хватило бы еще на один раунд, но Сэм ни за какие коврижки и не подумал бы дотронуться до его члена в данный момент. Так что Дин сохранил картинку на потом.

Закончив, Дин бросил полотенце на пол и устроился рядом с Сэмом, почти что прижавшись грудью к его спине. Пальцами он провел по ягодице Сэма и тот вздрогнул – не от боли, конечно – скорее, от неожиданности.

Дин не остановился, повел руку выше, под майку, по спине кругом несколько раз, а затем скользнул вперед, к груди и по животу ниже. Ленивая ласка казалось странной, необычной, но не совсем уж неприятной. Кроме того, Дин ощущал себя сволочью. Это – меньшее, что он мог сделать.

– Дин, что ты..?

– Шшш, – перебил его Дин. А затем, просто потому что не мог позволить себе показаться слишком романтичным, добавил: – Ты с такой готовностью мне подставился, сладкий, не могу же я оставить тебя ни с чем, правда?

Сэм покачал головой, но Дин разобрал тихий смех, почувствовал, как Сэм вздрогнул слегка, и, преодолев последние пару дюймов, накрыл его член. Он не был твердым, но Дин и не ожидал. Немного подразнил: нежное прикосновение, несколько осторожных движений пальцев и Сэм вновь зашипел – но в этот раз наверняка от удовольствия, потому что под ладонью начала набухать твердость.

Сэм вел себя тихо, почти не двигался, лишь еле слышно выдохнул, излившись в ладонь Дина. Еще с минуту Дин не выпускал его, хотя пальцам было противно и липко, и невыносимо хотелось вымыть руки.

Отпустив Сэма, он вытер большую часть спермы об его ногу, снова шлепнул по заднице, подскочил и направился в ванную.

Дин быстро принял душ, натянул свежие боксеры и, вернувшись в комнату, обнаружил Сэма сидящим на кровати с раздвинутыми ногами. Тот с отвращением пялился на то, как остатки диновой спермы стекали по внутренней стороне бедра, в то время как снаружи подсыхала его собственная.

Проходя мимо, Дин сморщил нос.

– Вали в душ. Гадость-то какая.

Сэм закатил глаза, но поднялся и осторожно шагнул вперед.

– Богом клянусь, Дин, – проворчал он, не оглядываясь. – В следующий раз я из тебя всю дурь вытрахаю.


	3. Поцелуй меня

В наказание за свой неудачный первый опыт анального секса, Сэм заставил Дина ему отсасывать. Часто. Целый месяц практически ежедневно, и услугу он не возвращал. Даже на ответную дрочку не расщедривался – просто заправлял член в штаны и шел заниматься своими делами. Поначалу Дин не жаловался, лишь вздергивал бровь и наклонял голову в молчаливом жесте, означающем «ладно, ладно, видимо я заслужил». Затем забирался в кровать, чтобы обслужить себя сам, или одевался на допрос свидетеля.

В конце концов он начал возмущаться, и Сэм, не желая испытывать удачу, снизошел до быстрых небрежных дрочек, от которых Дин больше злился, чем получал удовольствие. 

– Черт бы тебя побрал, – скривился он, когда Сэм вытер перепачканную спермой руку о покрывало его кровати. Сэм до этого спустил ему в горло и, честное слово, половина удовольствия от дрочки Дину – помимо гордости за то, что именно он делает брату приятно – заключалась в том, чтобы подольше не давать ему сполоснуть рот. – Если собираешься и дальше халявить, то не утруждайся, я сам справлюсь.

Вымыв руки, Сэм довольно плюхнулся на собственную чистую кровать.

Ему до сих пор не довелось трахнуть Дина, но он планировал. О, он планировал. И уж он-то постарается, чтобы его придурку-брату не понравилось, раз тот не изменил себе и не потрудился в свое время позаботиться о наслаждении Сэма. Но торопить события не стоило, потому что тогда не осталось бы повода принуждать Дина к односторонним минетам.

От секса с Дином Сэм ни получил ни малейшего удовольствия, даже с натяжкой, а мог бы, если бы Дин хоть каплю о нем побеспокоился. Больно было ужасно, но пару раз, особенно ближе к финалу, когда он притерпелся, а Дин задевал головкой то местечко внутри, становилось приятно. Но недостаточно, чтобы вернуть эрекцию, безнадежно спавшую после первоначальной боли.

В других обстоятельствах ему даже могло бы понравиться. Например, будь Сэм геем и возбуждай его собственный брат - то есть не в этой жизни. И все же Сэм не отказался бы попробовать еще раз. Конечно, после Дина – Сэм ни за что не собирался спускать произошедшее ему с рук. 

Так что несколько недель безнаказанно попользовать Дина направо и налево, затем втрахать его в матрас, или прижать к стене, или разложить на Импале – уж где придется – и все будет как прежде, а отношения снова станут нормальными. Насколько могут быть нормальными отношения двух братьев, которые время от времени помогают друг другу спустить и при этом не интересуются парнями.

Таков был план.

А затем обнаружились некоторые... сложности. 

***

Первый раз Сэм попытался поцеловать брата рефлекторно, не иначе. Он не собирался, даже в мыслях не было, просто привык целоваться с тем, с кем занимается сексом. Они с Дином с год обменивались минетами и еще дольше дрочили друг другу, даже трахнулись по-настоящему, и, тем не менее, ни разу не целовались. Сэм об этом и не думал: просто оно у них так работало. Они были лишь братьями, честное слово, и не испытывали друг к другу никаких нежных чувств.

Конечно, они любили друг друга, но в другом смысле. Так считал Сэм. Поэтому почти случившийся поцелуй шокировал его не меньше, чем Дина.

Уже три с лишним недели они даже не смотрели друг на друга, плавно перейдя к обычным братским отношениям (без бонусов). Но однажды ночью, после того как Сэм почти – но все же не – переспал с симпатичной медсестрой, работавшей в ночную смену в больнице, куда их с Дином занесла охота, они вернулись в мотель и снова принялись за старое.

Сэм прижал Дина к стене и они, стянув штаны, довели друг друга руками до быстрой и мало удовлетворяющей разрядки.

Дин, слава богу, вел себя в процессе непривычно тихо – наверное, именно поэтому Сэма развезло, и в преддверии накатывающего оргазма он потянулся к губам брата.

– Бля, Сэм, – выдохнул тот, отвернулся так, что Сэм промазал, а затем толкнулся бедрами вперед. Только бестолково скользнув губами по челюсти Дина, Сэм понял, что собирался сделать. Слава богу, Дин не стал раздувать из мухи слона, лишь стиснул кулак крепче, задвигал им сильнее, и усмехнулся после того, как они измазали друг друга спермой.

– Я в курсе, что я хорош, – ухмыльнулся он, восстанавливая дыхание после оргазма. – Но специально отказываться от той телочки было совсем необязательно. Я бы завтра никуда не делся.

– Может, и нет, – слегка улыбнулся в ответ Сэм. – Но раз уж тебе ничего не перепало, я решил не травмировать твои нежные чувства и не утирать тебе нос своим превосходством.

– Мечтай, – фыркнул Дин, сжал его член напоследок, и, оттолкнув Сэма, скривил физиономию. – Отвали, педик. Я первый в душ.

***

Во второй раз Сэм попытался поцеловать брата все еще по ошибке, но неловкость так легко не замяли.

Произошло это через две недели после первой попытки, в похожих обстоятельствах. Сложная охота привела в бар, где Дин за каких-то десять минут умудрился подцепить вульгарную девицу. По мнению Сэма, ловить там было нечего, и так как Дина ловить не требовалось в принципе, Сэм выбрал легкий путь и по-братски устроил ему эпический облом.

– Эй, Дин, – позвал он, повысив голос настолько, насколько позволяла относительная тишина в баре. – Ты не забыл, что доктор сказал воздерживаться, пока лекарство не подействует?

Девушка, свисавшая с шеи Дина, наморщила нос и отцепилась; Дин уставился на Сэма, не понимая о чем речь. Потом до него дошло, и взгляд потяжелел до убийственного.

– Какого хера?!

Сэм ехидно ухмыльнулся и направился к выходу, не потрудившись проверить, следует ли Дин за ним.

Едва они уселись в машину, Дин расстегнул штаны, схватил руку Сэма и прижал себе между ног. Подбадривающее стиснув его ладонь, Дин вскинул бедра навстречу прикосновению.

– Отсоси мне, сучка, – приказал он. Сэм уперся, фыркнул и попытался вырваться, но хватка лишь стала крепче. – Не-не-не. Ты, блядь, специально меня обломал, Сэмми. Ты мне должен.

– Я не собираюсь… – запротестовал тот, когда его схватили за плечо и ткнули носом в ширинку. Сэм нерешительно высвободил член Дина и лизнул головку. – Не буду, – пробормотал он, понимая, что никого не обманет. Дин достаточно долго ждал, а Сэм сегодня слишком далеко зашел. Он вздохнул, признавая поражение, сомкнул губы вокруг ствола и втянул как можно глубже.

Много времени не потребовалось.

Много никогда не требовалось, что Сэма искренне радовало. Процесс он ненавидел, и Дин, помня об этом, обычно старался не затягивать.

Сэм довел начатое до конца и, отстранившись, выпрямился. Дин подмигнул, выудил из кармана упаковку мятных конфет и, выдавив себе одну на ладонь, предложил Сэму. Сэм с ухмылкой закинул леденец в рот и бездумно потянулся к Дину за поцелуем.

Тот резко отпрянул, прочистил горло и повернул ключ, заводя машину.

– Я э-э… – вырулив с парковки, Дин направил машину к мотелю. –Доберемся до номера, там и сочтемся.

Сэм кивнул и, нахмурившись, откинулся на спинку сиденья. Ему бы радоваться, что Дин отстранился. Испытывать облегчение, что удалось избежать неловкого момента, после которого они бы заикались и избегали смотреть друг другу в глаза. У него ведь, честное слово, ничего такого и в мыслях не было. Уже который раз. 

Облегчения Сэм не испытывал. Скорее непонятное разочарование. Ебаный случай, в чем проблема-то на самом деле?! Они уже трахались. А поцеловаться не могут? Ясен пень, Дин бы заявил, что целуются только геи, но именно он, черт бы его побрал, настаивал на настоящем сексе! А это куда педерастичнее поцелуев.

Сэм задавил в себе недовольство. А к тому времени, как он раскрашивал спермой дверь их номера, пока Дин, прижавшись сзади, ему отдрачивал, он и думать об этом забыл. 

***

Третий раз был неслучаен. Сэм размышлял и просчитывал возможности, пока они валялись без штанов на его кровати и терлись друг об друга.

Дин снова легко пресек попытку: запрокинул голову и отвернулся, поцелуй пришелся в шею. Но теперь Сэм действовал вполне сознательно. Если можно считать сознательными раздраженный выдох и громкий хлопок двери в ванную, куда он свалил, отпихнув Дина.

И дело не в том, что ему так уж хотелось поцеловать Дина. А в том, что тот не давался, и тем самым страшно бесил. Такой удар по самолюбию, как пощечина – куча людей была бы счастлива (и была, стоило Сэму захотеть) целоваться с ним. И то, что Дин не входил в их число… было оскорбительно. Сэму бросили вызов.

***

В четвертый раз он откровенно попался.

– Чувак, – Дин выплевывал слова, будто они казались ему гадкими на вкус, – даже не думай. 

С их последнего раза прошло около двух недель, и они еще даже до приятной части не дошли. Сэм сидел на диване рядом с Дином и гладил его по бедру. Потянулся к губам Дина, одновременно расстегивая ему ширинку, и залез в трусы.

Дин отклонился и отвернулся, но Сэм настойчиво тянулся следом, пока Дин с рыком не отпихнул его от себя, и не откатился на добрых пару футов.

– Да ладно тебе, Дин, – скривился Сэм. – Мы друг у друга в рот брали. Я тебе задницу подставил. А ты меня даже поцеловать не можешь? Что за херня?

– Чувак, тебя что, заклинило? – Дин покачал головой, будто не понимал, почему Сэм до сих пор не успокоится. Словно можно запросто выкинуть из головы, что старший брат жестко ебет тебя насухо. – Может, просто засунешь в меня член, и уже закроем эту тему?

Челюсть у Сэма отвалилась, и он моргнул. Дважды. 

– Ты что, серьезно? Это для тебя в порядке вещей, а целоваться – нет?

– Целуются только педики, чувак.

– Дин, – медленно начал Сэм, будто разговаривал с маленьким ребенком. Не то чтобы ему когда-нибудь приходилось обсуждать с малышами секс, не говоря уж о гомосексуальном инцесте, но иногда до Дина по-другому не доходило. – Трахаются с парнями тоже только педики.

Конечно, к ним это не относилось. Захлопнув рот, Сэм поджал губы. Возможно, он использовал не лучший аргумент.

Дин скривил рожу, резко отодвинулся и откинулся на спинку дивана.

– Это просто… – принялся он размахивать руками, – Просто отдрочить. Это тебе ведь не…

Сэм скептически вздернул бровь, когда Дин запнулся, и Дин нахмурился.

– Ладно, – Сэм встал и снял рубашку. – Раздевайся, сейчас мы займемся абсолютно не пидорским сексом. С двумя членами. 

Как бы традиционно они ни были ориентированы, даже Сэм не развил искусство самоотрицания настолько, чтобы не признавать: то, чем они занимались, изрядно отдавало гомосексуализмом.

– Ты и мертвого уболтаешь, – ухмыльнулся Дин, подмигнул и поднялся на ноги. Сбросил джинсы с трусами на пол у ног, затем взглянул на грудь Сэма и сморщился, словно оскорбившись.

– Слушай, чувак, надень рубашку обратно. Раздеваться до конца совсем не обязательно, меня того и гляди стошнит от твоей мужественности.

Сэм пристально посмотрел на него, но одеваться обратно и не подумал, вместо этого дернул штаны вниз и разделся полностью.

– Придется тебе это пережить, – хмыкнул он. Он бы еще сказал Дину, что тот слишком уж громко протестует, но помешал слишком развитый инстинкт самосохранения. 

– На кровать, – приказал Сэм. – Раз тебя все устраивает, давай-ка, раздвигай ноги. 

Честно говоря, он настраивался на долгие уговоры, предвкушал неохотное согласие Дина, но если тот собирается делать вид, будто не имеет ничего против – какая Сэму разница? Выебет его с особой жесткостью, делов-то.

Дин усмехнулся.

– Пойду отолью, – бросил он. Сэм закатил глаза и кивнул. – И мы будем на твой кровати, придурок. Не собираюсь потом спать на мокром, – с этими словами Дин скрылся за дверью.

Сэм проводил его взглядом. Оставив без внимания последний комментарий, улегся на кровать Дина, и рассеянно начал себе дрочить, дожидаясь пока тот выйдет из ванной.

Дин обернулся за пару минут, но и того хватило, чтобы Сэма начало потряхивать. Дин вздернул бровь, проходя мимо, и плюхнулся на кровать Сэма. У него уже стояло. Странно. Сэм и дотронуться до него не успел, и не ждал, что брат загорится желанием подставиться.

– Даже не думай, – Дин помотал головой, растягиваясь на кровати, – Я же сказал, что на мокром спать не буду. Хочешь трахнуться, будем делать это у тебя.

– Хорошо же, – сквозь зубы согласился Сэм, поднялся с кровати Дина и переместился на свою. – Перевернись, – он шлепнул Дина по бедру и, когда тот подчинился, устроился между его ног. – Задницу подними.

Сэм явно расслышал довольный смешок, и ему пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы скрыть зубовный скрежет. Стало быть, ему смешно? Сейчас выход Сэма, и Дину придется играть по его правилам.

Дин не заставил себя упрашивать, приподнялся, перенес вес на локти и прогнулся, выставляя напоказ дырку. Сэм замер, втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Его трясло от злости. И немножко – от возбуждения. Член дернулся, на кончике выступила капля.

– Серьезно? – Он обхватил основание члена и наклонил его, примериваясь к диновой заднице. – Вот так просто? Ну, ты и поблядушка.

– Ути-пути, Сэмми, – от улыбки в голосе Сэму уже не первый раз за ночь захотелось его ударить. – Переживаешь, что ты не первый? Как мило. Но право слово, не о чем волноваться.

Сэм нахмурился. Отрицанием тут даже не пахло. Где-то в глубине души ему отчаянно и безнадежно хотелось надеяться, что до него у Дина ничего не было с парнями, ноющее подозрение вынуждало действовать. Он толкнулся внутрь, резко и безжалостно, засадив сразу до упора.

Боль Дину пошла бы на пользу, как раз за… он сам не знал, за что. И какая разница спал Дин с мужиками или нет? Не Сэмово это дело. И, тем не менее, одна мысль действовала на нервы.

– Блядь! – заорал Дин и резко напрягся, уронив голову, но тем не менее, Сэм проскользнул внутрь гораздо легче, чем рассчитывал. Дырка оказалась просто… податливее. Там было гладко и скользко – слишком скользко для обычной задницы.

– Ебаный же… – выдохнул Сэм, вытащил член почти полностью, а затем вогнал снова до конца. – Ты подготовился?!

Дин хихикнул, повернул к нему голову, и тут же скривился от очередного резкого толчка. 

– Чувак. Будто я… – он задохнулся, Сэм почувствовал, как Дин изо всех сил старается под ним расслабиться, прогнуться под таким углом, чтобы облегчить скольжение, подстраивается, начиная двигаться навстречу, принимая в себя член все легче и легче. У него выходило лучше, чем у Сэма, и это некоторым образом напрягало. – Будто я мог подставить тебе задницу, не разработав ее, и не смазав, как следует. Что, я тебя не знаю, братишка?

– Тебе это не впервой! – обвинил его Сэм. Замерев, он впился в бедра Дина так, что на коже остались лунки в форме полумесяцев.

– Чего? – Дин тяжело задышал, прикрыв глаза, и несколько раз медленно двинулся туда-обратно. – Не тупи. Ничего подобного, ясен пень.

– Но у тебя хорошо получается.

О да, у Дина получалось. Он слишком хорошо подмахивал. Понятное дело, для себя старался, но побочным эффектом, специально или нет, Сэму он доставлял невероятное удовольствие. Сэм злился страшно: он мало того, что не планировал ублажать Дина, так теперь еще и чувствовал себя неполноценным. Когда Сэм был снизу, он просто… смирился, и терпел до конца, и уж, черт возьми, точно не пытался посодействовать Дину.

– Благодарю, – нагло сообщил тот, – врожденный талант.

Дин усмехнулся, обернувшись через плечо, и даже – леший бы побрал ублюдка – умудрялся выглядеть самодовольным, пока его драли раком на дешевой мотельной кровати. Сэм понятия не имел, как Дину это удавалось.

Сэм потряс головой. Несколько долгих минут он игнорировал Дина. Лишь резко двигался вперед-назад, крепко стиснув бедра и зажмурившись. Пока Сэм приближал свой оргазм, и Динов, похоже, заодно, Дин до конца расслабиться не мог, но все же был довольно разработанным. Достаточно разработанным для того, чтобы Сэм закусил губу, теряясь в догадках, запустил руку под живот Дина и коснулся жестких волосков в паху.

Спустился на дюйм ниже, не больше – и буквально одеревенел. Рука замерла, а сам он застыл позади Дина. 

Пусть Дин раньше такого не делал, по крайней мере с мужчиной, но в заднице у него наверняка уже что-то побывало. Сэм не осторожничал, не сдерживался ни капли и знал наверняка, что Дину больно, однако тот не вел себя как целка, в отличие от Сэма в его первый раз.

Само собой, под «целкой» подразумевалось «брутальный мужик с нетронутой девственной дыркой». Как и должно было быть. Как и было у Сэма, пока Дин не дорвался.

– Ты… – Сэм дернулся, заморгал, потряс головой, ощупывая Динов член, – Ты возбудился, – то, что должно было прозвучать как обвинение, больше походило на обиженный скулеж. Такого не должно было случиться, у Сэма даже не стояло, когда его трахали, а у Дина стоит. Где справедливость?

Полный отстой!

Дин повел бедрами вкруговую и прижался к нему спиной, вплотную притиснувшись задницей. Стон, сорвавшийся с его губ, хоть и подозрительно смахивал на стон удовольствия, звучал достаточно болезненно, чтобы осчастливить Сэма.

– О-о… дааа… – голос звучал слишком фальшиво, и слегка подрагивал, хоть Дин и пытался это скрыть. - Как хорошо.

Но Сэм пока из ума-то не выжил, он отлично знал Дина. Достаточно, чтобы распознать, когда тот темнит. В позе Дина сквозило напряжение, он двигался в хватке Сэма с опаской, то замирая, то расслабляясь. А затем он изогнулся и, низко застонав, резко толкнулся назад и вперед.

Он так же знал Дина достаточно хорошо, чтобы разобрать: тот отчасти говорит правду. Ему нравилось. Сэм покрепче ухватил Дина за бедра, легко удерживая его на месте, вышел из него почти полностью, оставив внутри лишь головку, а потом грубо вломился обратно. Со всей дури. Дин зажался, зашипел, втягивая воздух, с трудом удерживая равновесие на задрожавших руках, и тогда Сэм, наконец, улыбнулся.

– Ладно, теперь не так приятно, – признал Дин, не пытаясь однако вырваться. Он лишь прогнулся ниже, лег щекой на руку и раскрылся сильнее, облегчая скольжение. Еще несколько глубоких, сильных толчков, сопровождаемых гримасами на лице Дина – а затем его глаза закрылись. К вискам поползли тонкие морщинки, а уголки губ приподнялись, напоминая Сэму о том, что прижаться к ним ртом хотелось едва ли не больше, чем трахнуть Дина.

Сэм снова потянулся рукой к члену Дина – и, блядь, у Дина, у этого сукиного сына, опять-таки стояло!

– Да что с тобой не так?! – взорвался Сэм, жестко вламываясь внутрь.

– Что?

– Тебе что, нравится? – вопрос, в общем-то, был риторическим.

Дин усмехнулся, полез свободной рукой вниз и принялся дрочить. Вполне возможно, чтобы самому убедиться, что у него все еще стоит, несмотря на боль.

– Ну, скажем так, в топ-десять удовольствий я бы это не внес, но бывало и хуже. Твоя очередь, чувак, – сказал он едва не беспечным тоном, пытаясь пожать плечами. – Но я могу хотя бы попробовать получить удовольствие, сечешь?

– Отлично. Раз тебе так нравится подставлять жопу, то можешь это делать хоть каждый раз.

Все шло наперекосяк. Дину полагалось проявлять недовольство. Дину полагалось киснуть, зарываться лицом в подушку и ныть, чтобы Сэм поскорее закончил. А Сэм бы использовал его для собственного удовлетворения и весь следующий день смеялся над его забавной походкой.

Дин не должен был выглядеть так, будто тащится, подогревать воображение, раздувать пламя сомнений. Ведь в тот раз, когда боль прошла, ощущать Дина внутри стало нормально, и даже почти хорошо.

Да и не намеревался Сэм всерьез мучить Дина, вовсе нет. Он лишь… Ему просто хотелось отомстить: Дин мало того, что развел его на секс, так еще и постарался сделать процесс как можно более неприятным.

– Да пошел ты! – возмутился Дин, насаживаясь на Сэма и принимаясь дрочить быстрее. – По очереди.

Дин был прав, и тем самым ужасно злил Сэма. Если Сэм не подставится сам, то хрена с два Дин еще позволит ему себя трахать. Но сейчас, по его собственным словам, была очередь Сэма, так что он продолжил яростно вбиваться в брата. Жар и теснота Диновой задницы вокруг члена, гладкость и влажность отверстия неотвратимо подталкивали к грани и жажда мести начала отходить на второй план.

Раз уж по-плохому не вышло, можно попробовать доставить Дину удовольствие. Настоящее удовольствие.

Дин как раз расслабился под ним, в самом деле расслабился, а не только пытался. Сэм изучил его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать: Дин на грани. Сэм сбавил темп. 

Толчки его стали осторожнее, Сэм накрыл руку Дина своей, не давая ей двигаться на члене. Затем чуть поменял угол так, чтобы чаще задевать простату – узнать это было несложно: Дин каждый раз застывал, задерживал дыхание на долю секунды и стонал низко.

Дин разочарованно заворчал, но Сэм в ответ лишь улыбнулся и лизнул его шею, не сбивая ритма. Медленного и ленивого, словно они занимались любовью субботним утром. Дин вздрогнул и дернулся вперед, пытаясь потереться об матрас, наклонил голову, чтобы увернуться от губ Сэма.

Рассмеявшись, Сэм обхватил его рукой поперек талии. Так-то лучше. Дин балансировал на волоске от оргазма и хотел кончить, а не играть в игры. Они не привыкли к нежности и ласке, Дин всеми силами избегал подобного. И именно это, даже больше чем унизительная поза брата, давало Сэму ощущение власти. 

Сэм стиснул Дина крепче и, сев на пятки, с легкостью увлек его за собой. Затащил себе на колени и небрежно провел рукой по напрягшемуся бедру: Дин удерживался, не рискуя сесть полностью на член Сэма.

То, сколько он мог принять, впечатляло – природа Сэма не обделила. Большая глубина проникновения была бы уже чересчур. «Может, в следующий раз», мелькнуло в голове Сэма. От возникшей перед глазами картинки его затрясло, он резко толкнулся в Дина, и стиснул пальцы вокруг его члена. 

Сэм быстро взял себя в руки. Замедлил темп до мучительно медленного, принялся скользить кулаком по стволу Дина, касаясь головки большим пальцем и размазывая выступившие капли смазки.

К чести Дина, тот продержался больше минуты – следовательно, на минуту дольше, чем Сэм ожидал. Затем он заерзал и накрыл руку Сэма своей.

– Чувак, давай уже, – вздохнул с раздражением. – Мне нужно спустить.

Улыбнувшись, Сэм наклонился и мокро присосался к шее Дина раскрытым ртом.

– Фу, блин, мерзость-то какая, отвали! – возмутился тот, отдернувшись.

– Дин, – Сэм одновременно и развеселился и пришел в замешательство. – У тебя в заднице мой член, а ты считаешь поцелуй в шею мерзким?

– Поверить не могу, до чего ж ты голубой. Честное слово.

Сэм закатил глаза, но дал Дину пару секунд передышки, продолжая двигаться и лениво гладить его член.

– Я получаю удовольствие, – сообщил он брату. – И хочу его растянуть. Насладиться по полной.

Дин сжал челюсти и слегка обмяк на Сэме.

– Я с тобой рассчитаюсь, – пробормотал он. – Хочешь знать, о чем я сейчас думаю?

– Да нет, не очень, – честно признался Сэм. Ему в самом деле было плевать, о чем там думал Дин, пока так сладко натягивался на член Сэма.

– Я думаю о том, насколько круче было бы трахнуть тебя в рот, – не смутился Дин. – Или в задницу. Или нет, еще лучше. Какую-нибудь классную телочку, с длинными темными волосами, красивыми сиськами, упругой задницей и пухлыми, розовыми губами…

Сэм напрягся, сильнее вцепился в бедра Дина, готовясь вломиться до конца и кончить, наслаждаясь выражением боли на его лице. Конечно, и Дин, и Сэм трахались на стороне, они же не парочка, боже упаси. Но болтовня Дина о какой-то несуществующей женщине, когда его трахал Сэм, взбесила до крайности.

А затем Дин выгнулся, плотно прижался задницей к Сэму и оттолкнул его руку. Обхватил пальцами свой член, быстро-быстро задвигал кулаком, постанывая, и кончил. Он выглядел при этом… Долбанным произведением искусства он выглядел. Но Сэм планировал несколько другое, и теперь ему лишь сильнее хотелось сделать Дину больно.

Он ничего не сделал, однако, потому как Дин наверняка подобного и ожидал, когда упал вперед и вытер перепачканную руку о подушку Сэма, восхитительно сжимая внутри его член.

– Дин… – заныл Сэм. Именно заныл: подушка, пусть и дерьмовая, принадлежала ему, и другую той ночью взять было неоткуда. – Ну ты и сволочь.

Ухмыльнувшись, Дин еще и потерся измазанным спермой членом о простыни, чтобы точно чистого места не осталось.

– Давай, чувак, закругляйся. Я уже все, и теперь, знаешь ли, удовольствия маловато.

– О, ну конечно, меня только это и заботит, – фыркнул Сэм. – Твое удовольствие. Придурок.

Потянув Дина обратно, он притиснул его к себе и неторопливо толкнулся в него еще несколько раз.

– Поцелуй меня, – расплылся в улыбке Сэм, глядя на ошарашенное выражение лица брата. Да, нечестно, но Сэм настроился получить свое так или иначе. 

– Че?!

– Все просто. Поцелуй меня и закончим с этим.

– Ой, да ладно, Сэм…

Наклонившись, Сэм легко прикусил мочку, поддразнил языком нежную плоть и почувствовал, как Дин дернулся и напрягся в его хватке. Сэм ухмыльнулся в шею брата и ускорил темп – еще с дюжину толчков и он балансировал на самой грани.

Дин явно все понял, и принялся подмахивать, чтобы Сэм кончил поскорее. Но Сэм замер, и зафиксировал Дина, не давая ему возможности пошевелиться. Потом сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, изо всех сил стараясь не кончить, хоть было и непросто. От Дина срывало крышу.

Накрыв рукой подбородок Дина, Сэм повернул его голову, склонился к нему и прошептал прямо в губы:

– Поцелуй меня, – он тщательно следил, чтобы сохранять дистанцию до тех пор, пока Дин не подастся вперед сам. – Всего один маленький поцелуй, и я закончу. Отпущу тебя, а в следующий раз будет твоя очередь.

– Да ты ебнулся, что ли? – Дин откинул голову на плечо Сэма. – Мы не…

– Что «не»? Не занимаемся всякой херней за закрытыми дверьми? Думаю, от пары поцелуев хуже не будет.

– А мне будет! – заорал Дин, поднимаясь и опускаясь на Сэма снова. И снова. – Блядь, заканчивай уже! У тебя тридцать секунд, а потом я иду в душ. Используй их с умом.

– Поцелуй меня, – потребовал Сэм.

– Конечно, – закатил глаза Дин. – Двадцать пять секунд. Придется тебе догоняться самому.

Сэм лишь толкнулся вперед снова и улыбнулся.

– Поцелуй меня, – повторил он. – Или я больше никогда не подставлюсь.

Повернувшись, Дин с недоверием посмотрел на Сэма.

– В таком случае хрена с два ты трахнешь меня, – неуверенно сказал он.

Сэм кивнул, все еще удерживая на губах улыбку.

– Мне-то что. Я до сих пор прекрасно перебивался минетами и дрочками. Я не против сдать назад. А ты?

От подобной перспективы на лице Дина промелькнуло выражение неприкрытого ужаса, Сэм едва удержался от того чтобы вскинуть кулак с победным воплем. Выражение быстро сменилось гневом, а затем обреченностью, и Дин придвинулся ближе, задевая кончиком носа нос Сэма.

– Блядь, ты бы знал, до чего ж я тебя ненавижу. – Сэм разулыбался сильнее. – Я не шучу. Ты еще за это ответишь. Дай только добраться до твоей задницы – выебу так, что живого места не останется. 

– Как угодно, – согласился Сэм, не веря ни на секунду, что Дин сделает ему по-настоящему больно. Не теперь, когда все держалось исключительно на доверии. – Но сейчас сверху я. И я хочу, чтобы ты…

Он не успел договорить: Дин уже заткнул его рот жестким поцелуем, стиснув зубы и сжав губы в полоску. Но Сэм не упустил возможности. Мягко обхватил ладонью лицо Дина и коснулся языком его губ, противопоставляя грубости нежность. 

Когда Дин в конце концов смилостивился и приоткрыл рот, впуская Сэма внутрь, тому хватило до стыдного мало. Несколько секунд, и он с силой выплескивался глубоко внутри Дина. Сэм не сдержал стона – рот Дина ему всегда нравился, но, черт, его задница… О да. Может в топ-десять Дина все это и не в ходило, но в топ-десять Сэма – наверняка.

– Какой молодец, – поддел Сэм, стоило Дину отстраниться, и тот зарычал.

– Ты больной на всю голову, ты же в курсе? – хмыкнул он, затем покачал головой и слишком легко, по мнению Сэма, поднялся с кровати. Перенес вес с одной ноги на другую и скривился, сосредоточенно прислушиваясь к ощущению спермы Сэма внутри.

– Господи, какая гадость. 

Сэм не сказал «привыкай» только потому, что это был верный путь убедиться, что подобное больше никогда не произойдет. Он откинулся на спину и усмехнулся:

– Прекрасно тебя понимаю, уж поверь мне.

Зарычав, Дин развернулся и направился в ванную.

– Живого места не останется, – пробормотал он. – Клянусь.

Сэм проводил взглядом его ягодицы, судорожно сжатые, чтобы не потекло по ногам, пока Дин не дойдет до душа. Закрыть дверь ванной он не удосужился, но как только зашумела вода, Сэм переполз на его кровать. Взбил подушку и набросил на ноги одеяло. Он не мерз, просто так было комфортнее.

А Дин может спать где угодно, хочет – с Сэмом, хочет – на мокром пятне. И так, и так хорошо. А если еще устроить обнимашки, у Дина вообще крыша поедет, а это всегда весело.


	4. Отлижи мне

Охота оказалась простой. В общем и целом. Сэм провел утро в режиме «счастливый ботаник», просматривая списки некрологов, обзванивая свидетелей и сужая круг поиска. Дин просиживал штаны на кровати мотельного номера, который они сняли накануне, и делал заметки на салфетке. Просмотрев отчеты следователей, он вздохнул, скатал салфетку в шарик и запулил им в голову Сэма. Мерзкие медицинские подробности всегда были по его части. Каким-то непостижимым образом братишка сек в этой сфере без какого-либо медицинского образования. 

Дин предпочитал живое общение.

Именно поэтому он провел вечер – кто бы мог подумать – в библиотеке и случайно познакомился с девушкой, наводившей порядок на полках. Миловидная брюнетка с потрясающей фигурой оказалась лучшей подругой бедолаги, убитой несколько дней назад и по подозрениям Винчестеров превратившейся в зомби. 

В общем, подозрения оправдались. Сэм соорудил ловушку, а Дин отсек твари голову. Сэм разнылся, что девчонка-зомби порвала его девчачью рубашку, а Дин оттряхнул могильную пыль с ладоней. Сэм обменялся байками со студентом-задротом в морге, а Дин назначил свидание сексуальной библиотекарше.

Он договорился встретиться с Андреа в баре недалеко от мотеля, вот и позволил Сэму за ним увязаться. Потому что Сэм был уж очень жалок, а Дин – слишком мягкосердечен.

***

_Шурша клавиатурой, Сэм лишь на мгновение оторвался от экрана компьютера, пока Дин зашнуровывал ботинки._

_– Дин, серьезно, вали уже, – В голосе в равных пропорциях смешались раздражение и скука. Как обычно, проще говоря. – Проветрись, потрахайся и оставь меня в покое. Я устал. У меня нет настроения сидеть в углу, искать для нас следующее дело и наблюдать, как ты тискаешься с девчонкой._

_– Блядь, Сэмми, тебе что, по умолчанию надо кайф обломать? Отклейся, бога ради, от своего ноута хотя бы раз и подцепи кого-нибудь сам. Это же бар, – Дин ухмыльнулся, расправил плечи и кивнул в сторону двери. – Уверен, там найдется кто-нибудь настолько пьяный, чтоб не смотреть на внешность._

_– Очень заманчиво звучит, но, пожалуй, я пас._

_Вздохнув, Дин натянул куртку и вздернул воротник._

_– Чувак, ну давай, – взмолился он. Его тон заставил Сэма наконец оторваться от компьютера и посмотреть внимательно, а не просто скосить взгляд. – Мы же с тобой вообще никуда не ходим. Я хочу напиться и цеплять телок с братом. Мы, блядь, заслужили. Даже если ты напрочь мне все испортишь, – Дин усмехнулся, а Сэм, рассмеявшись, покачал головой и набрал в грудь воздуха._

_Дин был уверен, что получит отказ, но затем Сэм – наверняка неосознанно – облизал губы, закрыл крышку ноутбука и поднялся на ноги._

_– Хорошо, – согласился он с ухмылкой и склонил голову на бок. – Но ты платишь._

***

Ладно, Дин сам хотел пойти вдвоем, но признаваться в этом не обязательно. Особенно после того, во что вылилась их вылазка.

***

А как хорошо начиналось. Не, на фиг. Начиналось обалденно. К их приходу Андреа уже была на месте и помахала Дину из-за столика у левой стены. Она сидела одна, возле круглого столика стояли еще три высоких стула. Дин направился к ней, таща за собой Сэма.

После знакомства и обмена улыбками Дин заказал выпивку у проходящей мимо официантки. Вскоре они с Андреа перебрались за освободившийся отгороженный столик, Андреа переместилась на колени Дина, а Сэм, видимо, решил им не мешать.

В какой-то момент пришлось оторваться от Андреа и вынырнуть в реальность за необходимым глотком кислорода. Спустившись ладонями с ее талии на бедра, Дин взглянул напротив, туда, где раньше сидел Сэм. Теперь его там не было. Хм, некрасиво вышло. Вытащил брата в бар и тут же забил на него, так что тот сбежал. Но вообще-то, если бы Дина рядом не было, Сэму в любом случае пришлось бы с кем-то заговорить, а разговор – всегда первый шаг к чужой постели. 

– Кажется, мы его напугали, – улыбнулся Дин. Андреа склонила голову и игриво притянула его в поцелуй.

– Может быть, – со смехом согласилась она, кивнув в сторону бара. Поменяв позу, она прижалась к Дину теснее, заерзала попкой на его коленях. Член явно заинтересовался происходящим, и Дин застонал. Всхлипнул, черт возьми, скользнул рукой по ее бедру и внутрь, коснулся шва джинсов. – А может, он нашел себе другое развлечение.

– Ага, я ему говорил… – начал Дин, улыбаясь в губы Андреа, а затем осознал. Разулыбавшись еще шире, он отстранился и заозирался, высматривая Сэма. Он в самом деле кого-то подцепил? Супер. Братишке не помешало бы. Дин был не в курсе сроков его воздержания, но степень сучности говорила сама за себя.

Черт, да уже месяц прошел, как он отымел Дина, и с тех пор они друг на друга почти не смотрели. По крайней мере, с интересом. Дин почти решил, что они наконец переросли эту стадию. В целом, он ничего не имел против – наверное, скучал бы по доступным секс-услугам, но не до воя. При желании всегда можно найти кого-то – сегодняшняя ночь тому подтверждение. Смутное сожаление о том, что шанса трахнуть Сэма больше не выпадет, легко было выкинуть из головы, пока Андреа ерзала на коленях и целовала в шею.

Причина сожаления, по сути, крылась в нежелании прикладывать дополнительные усилия, чтобы затащить кого-то в койку: в тяжелые дни так здорово было просто упасть на кровать и всунуть член в услужливо подставленный рот.

А затем Дин проследил взглядом направление, куда кивнула Андреа, и обмер. В самом деле обмер, не в силах пошевелиться, с чужой рукой под рубашкой и с языком в ухе. Придя в себя, Дин слегка оттолкнул девушку и сгрузил ее со своих колен на скамейку рядом.

Прочистив горло, он моргнул и пробормотал извинения. Поднялся и, не сводя тяжелого взгляда с брата, направился в его сторону.

Обычно, когда Сэм с кем-то заигрывал и, по мнению Дина, имел хоть малейший шанс присунуть, Дин прошмыгивал мимо, оставлял ему ключи от номера и, бросив «встретимся утром», исчезал из поля зрения.

Но не в этот раз.

Человек, который стоял рядом с Сэмом, наклонялся к нему, шептал в ухо, человек, подзывающий бармена и заказывающий Сэму напиток, был… мужиком.

Мужиком, чтоб его! Левый чувак клеился к его младшему брату, и Сэм позволял! Не просто позволял, но и, прости господи, флиртовал в ответ, судя по скромной улыбке и наигранно робкому наклону головы.

Какого. Хуя.

Сэм с левым чуваком опирались на стойку бара и глазели друг на друга. Когда Дин прошел ползала, Сэм коротко глянул в его сторону. Очевидно, левый чувак сказал что-то невъебенно смешное, потому что Сэм снова обратил на него внимание и расхохотался как больной.

И неважно, что обычно от смеха Сэма Дину становилось хорошо и уютно, пусть и немного досадно: Сэм зачастую веселился за его счет. В данный момент его смех абсолютно точно звучал дебильно. 

И выглядел он соответственно. На памяти Дина Сэм давно перестал прикидываться «застенчивым парнем с золотым сердцем и богатым внутренним миром», ему эта маска больше не шла. По мнению Дина уж точно. Он думал, что после взаимных братских отсосов роль стала неактуальна. Но, так или иначе, на левого чувака действовало.

Ну, ладно, парень не выглядел полным уродом, но он разве что не облизывался на Сэма, и это, блядь, было просто неправильно. Сэм не интересовался мужиками. «Хотя, – подумал Дин, когда Сэм, мельком бросив на него взгляд, наклонился к собеседнику и совсем ненавязчиво коснулся его запястья костяшками пальцев. – Возможно, и интересовался».

На хуй, все на хуй, его брат – не гей. Да Дин скорее узлом завяжется, чем допустит подобное. Он бы с удовольствием помог Сэму наладить отношения с парой сисек, но когда речь заходила о принятии жизненно важных решений, Дин считал своим долгом вмешаться.

– Чувак, – Дин резко опустил руку на плечо Сэма и сжал чуть крепче, чем следовало. Сэм вздрогнул.

– Оу, Дин, какого черта? – заныл он, стряхнул руку и передернул плечами. 

– Нам пора, Сэмми, – постарался произнести Дин как можно беспечнее, но сквозь зубы вышло, пожалуй, несколько натянуто. Ну и хрен с ним. Главное забрать отсюда Сэма, и плевать он хотел. – Нас в номере еще пиво ждет.

– Спасибо пребольшое, но если ты не заметил, я занят, – сообщил Сэм и улыбнулся через плечо Дина своему собеседнику. Только тогда Дин удосужился повернуться.

– Пол, – представился парень и с не коснувшейся глаз неуверенной улыбкой окинул взглядом Дина сверху донизу. Он протянул руку, и Дин резко выдохнул через нос, всем своим видом излучая ответное «ага, щаз». 

– Извините, что порчу вам веселье, – переключился он с Пола на Сэма, постаравшись, чтобы его вид полностью противоречил словам. – Но нам вставать рано утром, так что действительно пора закругляться.

– Дин, – низко зарычал Сэм ему на ухо, наклонившись ближе. – В чем проблема?

Пол то ли не расслышал, то ли решил проигнорировать: отступил и примирительно поднял руки.

– Слушай, извини, чувак, – начал он, – я ничего такого не имел в виду, мы просто выпили. Если бы я знал, что он тут со своим парнем, то не подошел бы.

Дин уронил челюсть на пол, распахнул глаза и, услышав удивленный вдох Сэма за спиной, забормотал бессвязно:

– Что он со своим… – выдавил он, и одновременно Сэм выдохнул: 

– Что я со своим…

Тут уже заржал Сэм, Дин закашлялся и замотал головой, отступая от него подальше.

– Нет! – категорически заявил он, потому что серьезно, нет. Нет, блядь, нет, нет и нет. – Нет, он вовсе… А я уж тем более... Просто нет.

Пол в ответ рассмеялся, Сэм последовал его примеру. Молча вскипев, Дин прищурился, окинул их обоих убийственным взглядом и грубо пихнул Сэма локтем в бок.

– Тащи свою задницу в машину, сучка, – рявкнул он перед уходом. – Чтоб был там через две минуты.

Ему удалось расслышать невнятное «извини, что так вышло», и «эй, все нормально», а затем завуалированные намеки на «ревнивых парней» и «скрывает». Он почти вознамерился развернуться и засветить этому Полу в табло, когда до него донеслось «позвони мне, если не сложится». Дин с грохотом распахнул дверь и вымелся наружу.

Прошло не две минуты. Прошло минут десять до того, как Сэм открыл дверцу и скользнул на пассажирское сиденье. Дин завел мотор и вырулил на трассу, не произнеся ни слова. 

***

– Ну и какого черта?

Сэм стянул у двери куртку и ботинки, глядя на Дина так, будто вообразить не мог, с какого перепуга тот не дает ему заплыть за гейские буйки.

– Что, прости? – искренне обалдел Дин, запутался в рукаве и пару секунду сражался с курткой, пока не швырнул ее на пол, одержав победу. – Я собирался спросить то же самое, только с «Сэмом» вместо «Дина» в конце.

– А причем тут я? – уперся Сэм. – Я просто разговаривал. Это ты откуда-то вылез, как пещерный тролль. К слову говоря, выставил себя полным придурком.

– Он к тебе клеился! – заорал Дин, бестолково взмахнув руками. – А ты, блядь, с ним флиртовал! Да ты… ты чуть с ним в койку не прыгнул! – Что за хрень творилось с Сэмом, черт бы его побрал?

Сэм хмыкнул и покачал головой с таким видом, будто до его тупого старшего брата все равно не дойдет, сколько ни объясняй.

– А что, мне нельзя, что ли? – поинтересовался он, выудил из холодильника бутылку пива и уселся на кровать. – Мы разве не за этим шли? Кого-нибудь снять? По-моему, ты именно так и считал, особенно когда устроил мини-порно-шоу в уголке. 

– Ну да, но… Сэмми, я-то склеил горячую цыпочку, – заявил Дин так, будто это все объясняло. Под испытующим взглядом Сэма он продолжил, вопреки нежеланию озвучивать: – А ты был с парнем.

Сэм наморщил лоб, всем своим видом изображая искреннее недоумение, и щелкнул крышкой бутылки.

– И?

Дину хотелось его стукнуть.

– «И?» Боже, Сэмми… «И?» – какого хрена Сэм так спокойно к этому относился?! – Черт, мне нужно присесть, – пробормотал Дин под нос и плюхнулся на кровать слегка не в себе. Да это же пиздец! Причем полный. Пиздец вселенских масштабов.

– Это был парень, – Дин взглянул на Сэма в упор. – А ты не гей!

Сэм приподнял бровь, хмыкнул и отхлебнул пива.

– Правда, что ли? Тебе всерьез не надоело гнуть эту линию?

Да ебаный же в рот, какого хрена творилось с его младшим братом?

– Что? – спросил Дин. Сэм начал всерьез бесить его. Если бы Дин знал, какой занозой тот вопьется в задницу, оставил бы трахаться с Полом на стоянке, и обсмеял наутро, когда Сэм проснулся бы геем. – Какую линию? Ты не педик! Мы оба не педики.

Бровь Сэма задралась еще выше, хотя казалось, выше некуда. Дин вскочил и пнул свою кровать. Чертова тупая кровать. Чертов тупой братец со своими гейскими закидонами. Да это смешно, в конце концов. Точнее, было смешно. Можно дразнить Сэма с его пидорскими замашками, когда твердо знаешь, что это вовсе не так. Зато теперь… Теперь дело приобретало серьезный оборот. Раз уж Сэм собрался крутить с парнями, Дину следовало что-то предпринять.

Он вздохнул и, упав обратно, погладил кровать по покрывалу, по-дурацки извиняясь за неоправданное насилие. 

– Ладно, пусть. Мы периодически страдаем фигней. И минет, он в любом случае клевая штука, даже если мне отсасывает парень. Но ведь… Но это же просто мы, правда? – спросил Дин, отчаянно надеясь на положительный ответ. – Я к тому, что это не считается.

– Оу-у, – Сэм соблазнительно улыбнулся и – блядь! – подмигнул, – только не говори, что ты ревнуешь. Это так мило, Дин.

– На хуй пошел, – рявкнул Дин. Если Сэм и обратил внимание на уход от ответа, то вида не подал. Вот и чудесно. Понятное дело, Дин не ревновал. Ни разу. Он, черт возьми, просто пытался помочь. – Ну да, мы трахаемся, я не спорю. Изредка, когда приспичит, потому что так удобно. Но, чувак, это не в счет. Мы же не становимся педиками, потому что, во-первых, это просто мы, а, во-вторых, мы трахаемся с телками.

Если речь шла не только о Дине, и его мелкий братец действительно собирался притащить домой того парня, если Сэмми собирался таскать домой мужиков, то, может, он и впрямь гей, и тогда… Дин завис на добрых десять секунд и был на волосок от паники, а Сэм не торопился убеждать его в своей стопроцентной гетеросексуальности. Почувствовав, что задыхается, Дин постарался выбросить все из головы, уперся руками в колени, опустил голову и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Где-то на третьем кровать позади прогнулась, и Сэм несколько раз успокаивающе провел рукой вверх и вниз по его спине.

– Успокойся, Дин. 

– «Успокойся»? Я успокоюсь, когда ты скажешь, что до сих пор трахаешь телок.

– Если честно, – Сэм улыбался так, будто получал от разговора невъебенное удовольствие. – Я не занимался сексом ни с кем, кроме тебя почти год.

Сказать, что Дин удивился – ничего не сказать. Он просто охренел. Конечно, Сэм не особо бегал за девушками, но чтобы целый год? Иисусе. Да и при чем тут это?

– Но… – начал Дин, чувствуя, как пересохло во рту. Сглотнул, облизал губы и попробовал снова. – Я же видел тебя с девушками. Видел, как ты флиртовал и… и пару раз с ними уходил и долго не возвращался! Сэмми! – взмолился Дин, сбившись на тон выше. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты с ними спал. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не гей!

Напоследок похлопав Дина по спине, Сэм отстранился и прихватил себе еще пива. 

– Какое тебе дело, гей я или нет?

– Какое мне…? – Дин поперхнулся и уставился на Сэма. Сегодня ему явно хватило с лихвой, он и про себя предложение сформулировать не мог, не то что вслух. – Ладно, знаешь что? Если ты… это нормально, Сэмми. Правда, – это ведь в самом деле было нормально. Если Ад все же замерз, Дин с Сэмом могли купить себе дом во Флориде и распивать на пляже пиво до смерти от старости, а Сэм внезапно заинтересовался членами, то флаг ему в руки. Не Дину вставлять ему палки в колеса. Сэм в любом случае останется его братом, и Дин будет любить его любым. – Просто… Мы бы тогда… не то чтобы мы… ну, знаешь… в последнее время, но…

– Ты уж разродись, чувак, – Сэм почти ржал. У Дина тут серьезная переоценка ценностей, а он еще ржать будет! Но он все равно намеревался сказать это. Прекрасно. Сэму порой было так далеко до идеального брата, что Дин начинал жалеть, что он не единственный ребенок.

– Если ты гей, то мы с тобой должны перестать заниматься сексом.

– Чего? Дин, ты сам-то понял, что сказал? Если я гей, то секс с парнем, это как раз то, чем мне стоит заниматься.

– О’кей, во-первых, Сэм, ты не гей, – сев прямо, Дин осуждающе ткнул в него пальцем. – А уж я так тем более не гей. Пару раз отсосать тебе, это еще ни о чем не говорит, Сэмми, но если ты тайно мечтаешь сбежать в Канаду и там пожениться, то это совсем другой разговор!

Сэм расхохотался. Запрокинув голову, от души, во весь голос. Дин толкнул его в плечо.

– Я серьезно, – если планируешь опидораситься или что-нибудь в этом духе, дай мне знать. Потому что я не собираюсь трахаться с геем.

– Да успокойся, чувак, – Сэма, похоже, так и подмывало снова рассмеяться, и он набрал побольше воздуха, – нравятся мне девочки. И у меня нет никакого желания осесть с тобой в глуши и усыновить пару детей. Такого кошмара даже я не заслужил.

– Эй, шел бы ты. Я просто подарок, – Дин не врал. Правда, пытаясь убедить Сэма, что тот не испытывает к нему теплых голубых чувств, наверное, не стоило набивать себе цену. – Так за чем же дело стало? – спросил он, решив, что для душевного здоровья неплохо поймать Сэма на слове. – Как вышло, ну, ты понимаешь, что ты все это время не дырявил сладкие пончики?

Сэм закашлялся, стараясь сдержать смех, и покачал головой.

– Нет, серьезно, Дин. Напомни-ка мне, что девушки вообще в тебе находят.

Дин лишь многозначительно покачал головой и сделал большие глаза: универсальный знак «не пытайся уйти от ответа, сучка».

– Честно, если мне кто-то понравится, я себе в удовольствии не откажу. Но мне никто не встречался в последнее время. Я, в отличие от тебя, не трахаю все, что движется, Дин, я не буду спать с девчонкой, которая мне даже не интересна, просто потому, что у меня яйца звенят, – Сэм сделал паузу и улыбнулся. – Это по твоей части.

– Ладно, хорошо, – сказал Дин, но его облегчению не суждено было долго продлиться, потому что до него дошло значение Сэмовых слов. – Эй, так получается, я тебе просто случайное тело для траха? – Господи, что он несет? Что бы там ни творилось в голове Сэма, оно наверняка было заразно, потому что, блядь, да. Именно случайными телами они друг для друга и являлись, во всяком случае, в сексуальном смысле.

Сэм нахмурился. Не столько сердито, сколько недоуменно, отчего Дин разозлился еще больше.

– Чувак. Какая муха тебя сегодня укусила?

– Никакая, – слишком быстро ответил Дин. Когда увидел, как тот парень в баре клеит Сэма, захотел только одного: забрать оттуда брата и драть его сутки напролет. Хотя особых причин для этого не было. 

Если подумать, доводы Сэма имели смысл. Он ханжески относился к свободной любви и его нежелание спать с кем-то, к кому он не испытывал никаких чувств, не удивляло, особенно учитывая, что на крайняк, когда приспичит, под рукой был Дин. И потом, еще до их негласного соглашения о взаимном удовлетворении у Сэма случались перерывы длиной в вечность.

Так что ладно, Дин мог понять. Но…

– Но почему именно сегодня? – он злился, иррационально, без всяких причин. Он ведь только решил, что не его дело, с кем встречается Сэм, и всегда, когда возможно, поощрял его на постельные подвиги. Однако почему-то мысль о Сэме с Полом, юным, горячим, разодетым Полом раздражала до чрезвычайности, и не только потому, что Дину больше не светило поработать затычкой в Сэмовой гейской заднице. Он бы не возражал, перестань Сэм претендовать на роль затычки в Диновой заднице, но Сэм, требовательная сучка, вряд ли свое упустит.

– Там же было до хрена цыпочек, – продолжил Дин, – довольно хорошеньких, кстати, а ты вдруг ни с того, ни с сего решил притащить домой парня.

– Может быть, – невыразительно отозвался Сэм. – Я не успел определиться. А потом появился ты, весь из себя «ревнивый бойфренд», и все мне обломал.

Дин едва успел прикусить язык, чтобы не ляпнуть «всегда, пожалуйста». Вместо этого спросил снова:

– Сэм… Зачем? – и сам себя возненавидел за то, как прозвучал вопрос, но ничего не мог поделать. – Ты ведь никогда не заглядывался на парней, ну, кроме меня. И давай начистоту, нам ведь нравится только когда члену жарко и влажно, и мы можем притвориться, будто другой это симпатичная девчонка.

Пусть это и было не до конца правдой, но отчасти правдой все-таки было.

– Ты на самом деле хочешь знать? – с неожиданной серьезностью спросил Сэм, и неожиданно Дин на сто процентов понял, что нет, он знать не хочет.

– Эм, – сглотнул он. – Да.

Видимо, в нем проснулся мазохист.

– Тебе понравилось, – просто ответил Сэм и отвел взгляд. Щеки у него вспыхнули.

– Мне… что?

– Тебе понравилось. Снизу, – объяснил Сэм, глядя Дину в глаза сквозь спутанные пряди. – А мне… То есть, если бы не было так пиздецки больно, возможно, мне тоже понравилось бы. Я догадываюсь, что мне могло бы понравиться. Что было бы приятно.

Пару секунд Дин таращился на него, переваривая услышанное.

– И ты решил проверить эту теорию с каким-то левым чуваком? Ты собирался позволить ему себя поиметь?! – Дин понимал, как глупо звучит со стороны, но сам охреневал от того, как сильно взбесился при одной мысли. Ладно еще, если Сэм просто хотел секса, и как бы Дина это не бесило, оно ни в какое сравнение не шло с осознанием, что младший брат собирался подставить задницу какому-то смазливому козлу из Южной Калифорнии.

Но Сэм выкинул одну из своих Сэмских штучек, которые приберегал для моментов, когда не собирался покупаться на уговоры Дина. Он просто пожал плечами и заметил:

– Он мне показался славным. Я подумал, может, он сумеет сделать так, чтобы мне понравилось. И раз уж ты явно дал понять, что не собираешься доставлять мне удовольствие, когда была такая возможность, я решил, почему бы в следующий раз не попробовать с кем-нибудь другим.

– Я… Ты… – мозг Дина готов был вскипеть и политься из ушей. В любую секунду.

– Это же не проблема, – сказал Сэм с улыбкой и снова придвинулся поближе, положив руку Дину на бедро. – Когда придет твоя очередь быть сверху, ты сделаешь это так, как раньше. Как и я. Я не парюсь. Но именно поэтому я хочу попробовать с человеком, который сумеет раскрыть мне, в чем удовольствие позиции снизу. Это не значит, что я гей или что-то вроде. Так что успокойся, и давай просто… отсосем, что ли, друг другу. Спустим пар.

Наверно, сработала небрежно озвученная Сэмом идея «попробовать с кем-то другим», или его намек на то, что Дин не в состоянии доставить ему удовольствие, или напоминание, откуда росли уши его возможной гомосексуальности. Так или иначе, в голове Дина как переключателем щелкнуло, и он неожиданно четко понял, что делать.

– Ой, да в пизду все это, Сэмми, – он поднялся, снимая рубашку и принимаясь расстегивать штаны, забыв собственное правило насчет того, чтобы не снимать больше одежды, чем необходимо. – Короче… в пизду. Раздевайся. 

– Э-э-э… – отвел глаза Сэм. 

Вот и славно. Настало время его встряхнуть, учитывая назойливое ощущение Дина, будто его весь вечер дергали за веревочки. 

– Чего?

– Если кто-то и может сделать тебе хорошо, ты, сопливая девчонка-переросток, то только я!

***

– Что?! Дин, если хочешь трахаться, мы можем просто… Я несколько опасаюсь подпускать тебя к своей заднице, когда ты так бесишься.

– Расслабься, я не собираюсь тебя мучить. Я, блядь, охуителен в постели! – зарычал Дин, стряхивая джинсы на пол и оставаясь перед Сэмом обнаженным. До этого раньше не доходило, он всегда настаивал на том, чтобы не раздеваться полностью: нагота означала чрезмерную близость. Но мозг у него сейчас работал не ахти как, так что не его вина. – А ты не гей. Поэтому скорее рак на горе свистнет, чем я позволю тебе таскать домой мужиков. Снимай штаны, Сэмми, сейчас я покажу тебе звезды.

– Дин, правда, совсем не обязательно…

Дин ухватил его за отвороты рубашки и сдернул с кровати; на покатившуюся по полу полупустую бутылку с пивом никто из них не обратил внимания. Дин еще раз дернул его за грудки, притягивая поближе, а после скользнул руками до талии.

– Нет, – возразил он, потерся о Сэма бедрами, и тот застонал. Дин почувствовал, как они оба возбуждаются. – Обязательно, – выдохнул он в шею Сэма, почти касаясь губами, и, ощутив его дрожь, резко отпрянул. Проигнорировал тихий всхлип и попытку Сэма вжаться в него сильнее, потянул его футболку за край. – Раздевайся, – напомнил он тоном, не допускающим возражений. – На кровать, на колени.

Сэм колебался всего секунду.

– Ладно, – он снял рубашку, следом штаны с трусами, – но тот факт, что ты мне тут пытаешься что-то доказать, ничего не означает. Ты все равно используешь свою очередь.

Вздохнув, Дин закатил глаза, помог Сэму улечься и, когда тот устроился, погладил его по голой спине.

– Как скажешь, – буркнул он и плюхнулся на живот, чтобы дотянуться до сумки на полу. Покопался, выудил оттуда полупустой тюбик вазелина, по идее предназначенный для губ, но по фиг. Сойдет. – Успокойся, Сэмми. Я сделаю тебе хорошо. Даю слово.

– Зачем? – с подозрением поинтересовался Сэм, несмотря на долгий предыдущий разговор. – Я не понимаю, Дин, ты же знаешь, что я подставлюсь тебе в любом случае, нравится мне или нет.

Его правда. Дин трахал Сэма, а Сэм трахал Дина и каждый в свою очередь плевать хотел на удовольствие другого, шла ли речь о дрочке, отсосе или сексе с проникновением.

– Боже, ну ты кретин, – заявил Дин. Целых полсекунды он думал, говорить ли правду, но в конце концов выдал: – Чтобы ты не подался в геи, задница.

Лица Сэма он не видел, но судя по его дыханию и тому, как слегка затряслась спина под ладонями, тот тихо угорал.

– Ты хоть представляешь, какой у тебя крен на всю башку? – задал Сэм риторический, слава богу, вопрос. – Ты всерьез полагаешь, что если выебешь меня так, чтобы мне понравилось, я тут же передумаю становиться геем?

– Заткнись и подними задницу повыше, придурок.

Сэм испустил тяжкий вздох, но наклонил голову, и прогнулся, приподнимая задницу под нужным углом, как было велено. И со стороны это смотрелось чертовски недурно.

– Ладно, – произнес Дин, пытаясь настроиться. – Ну что, доставляем тебе удовольствие. – Ничего ведь сложного. Девчонки всегда оставались довольны. Надо просто сообразить, что им нравилось особенно, до такой степени, что ему даже предложения делали.

– Э-эй, – тихонько позвал Сэм, – я пойму, если не получится. Не все же гениальны в постели. Клянусь, Дин, это ничуть не роняет тебя в моих глазах.

– В жопу иди. Так, – Дин замялся и с силой втянул воздух. Вдох. Выдох. – Так, давай попробуем по-новому. Ладно? – он и сам понятия не имел, отчего нервничал. Всего лишь секс, всего лишь Сэмми. Они это уже сто раз делали. Да только теперь все вертелось вокруг того, чтобы Сэм остался доволен. Важно было именно доставить ему удовольствие, а не просто отработать повинность, чтобы потом самому оттянуться. А вдруг Дин от этого сам опидорасится?

– Э-э, по-новому? – забеспокоился Сэм. – По-новому – это как? Что по-новому? Ты ведь там не планируешь какого-нибудь полного извращения типа… типа фистинга, нет?

– Че?! Чувак, ты совсем шизанулся? Да мне бы и в голову не пришло! – Хотя вот теперь, когда Сэм подал идею, поневоле представилось, как он смотрелся бы здесь, перед Дином, растянутый вокруг его кисти … Не так уж и ужасно, как могло показаться. Но нет, нет. – Я тут собираюсь в лепешку расшибиться, чтобы тебе хорошо было, и мне почему-то не кажется, что кто-то из нас сможет кончить, если я тебе по локоть руку в жопу запихну. Господи!

Сэм удрученно вздохнул и обернулся, глядя назад.

– Чувак, это был пример. Не зацикливайся. Ну, нет и нет… А что тогда?

– Э-э… начал Дин и вздохнул. Что ж, надо приступать. Он справится. – Бля. Ну, я как-то раз делал такое девчонке, и ей вроде понравилось, так что…

– В каком плане? – уточнил Сэм, и Дин почувствовал, как тот напрягся.

Сейчас или никогда, решился Дин, и дал себе мысленного пинка за трусость. Он не врал – в постели ему нет равных. И он может это сделать. Дин положил ладони на половинки Сэмовой задницы и раздвинул их, затем наклонился и высунул язык. Лизнул местечко под яйцами, а затем провел языком по всей расщелине, и нырнул кончиком в дырку по дороге, туда-обратно, покружил вокруг сжатого отверстия и провел языком до самого копчика.

– Бля-а-а! – заорал Сэм и резко дернулся вперед, сжавшись еще сильнее.

Дин нахмурился, но задницу из рук не выпустил. 

– Извини, – сказал он и тут же сам на себя разозлился. Он тут для Сэмова блага в узел завязывается, если этому тупоголовому что-то не нравится, то пусть ебет себя сам. – А мне она говорила, что это охренительно, но если тебе не…

– Нет! – вскрикнул Сэм. – Нет, Дин, блядь. То есть, да! Да, мне нравится. Боже.

Дин усмехнулся и наклонился снова, в этот раз ткнулся языком прямо в дырку, просунул поглубже и покружил там. Он практически присосался к ней, растрахивая Сэма языком. Гадость какая. Еще противнее, чем в тот раз лет шесть назад, когда он делал подобное Линде, официантке со стоянки для дальнобойщиков в Бойсе. Но Сэму, кажется, нравилось даже больше, чем ей, если верить его жалостному поскуливанию.

Пару минут спустя Дин отстранился, несколько раз облизав дырку Сэма и почувствовав, как тот задрожал. 

– Ну что, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Дин и шлепнул Сэма по заднице. – Нравится?

– Ага, – задыхаясь, выдавил тот. – Нравится. Черт.

– И то ладно, – Дин поводил языком по небу, машинально пытаясь распробовать вкус. – Потому что заниматься этим ужасно мерзко. Будешь мне должен, сучка. 

– Заткнись и вылижи меня, придурок.

Дин усмехнулся и снова принялся за дело. Он очень старался проявить побольше энтузиазма, потому что, ну, гадость же, в самом деле. Но Сэм, похоже, улетел на седьмое небо от счастья, и потом, а вдруг он при случае отплатит тем же? А даже если и нет, может, Дин открыл способ каждый раз укладывать Сэма вниз. Вряд ли конечно, но кто знает. Так или иначе, очко в его пользу. 

Некоторое время спустя, когда в стонах Сэма стало пробиваться больше неудовлетворенности, чем кайфа, и он все энергичнее двигал бедрами, стараясь насадиться поглубже, Дин решил, что вреда не будет, если двинуться дальше. Он почти полностью вытащил язык и добавил указательный палец, Сэм сжался, но тут же расслабился и приподнял бедра, облегчая Дину доступ.

Дин потянулся за вазелином, одной рукой выдавил немного на два пальца, и втиснул их вместе с предыдущим. Медленно и осторожно. Сэм застонал. Дин закатил глаза и запихал подальше желание вставить Сэму по самые яйца и отыметь его в собственное удовольствие, без всей этой херни.

Вид наталкивал на приятные воспоминания о том, каково было внутри Сэма, и больше всего Дину хотелось испытать это снова.

Пару минут спустя он заскучал. Если подумать, оно того стоило, потому что Сэм теперь был великолепно разработан, подмахивал, насаживаясь на пальцы и довольно похрюкивая. И что лучше всего, хоть ненадолго закрыл свой надоедливый рот, чему Дин неизменно радовался при любых обстоятельствах.

Освободив одну руку, Дин втиснул в Сэма три пальца, а другой провел по его ягодице, бедру, под живот и вниз, обхватил скользкими пальцами член. У Сэма стояло – не то чтобы Дин ожидал чего-то другого, учитывая, как тот тащится, но все же повод для гордости. И явный прогресс с прошлого раза.

– О да, – поддразнил Дин, не удержавшись. Погладил член Сэма и, шевельнув пальцами внутри, задел простату, отчего Сэм вскрикнул и дернулся. – Я же говорил, я в постели супер. 

– Иди в жопу, – рыкнул Сэм и подался назад, пытаясь снова найти нужный угол. Дин рассмеялся.

– Да что ты? Черт, Сэмми, ну ты и жадина. Учись думать не только о своем удовольствии. 

– Ха-ха, – отозвался Сэм и несколько раз сжался вокруг пальцев Дина на пробу. – Ладно, думаю, я готов. Давай дальше.

– «Давай дальше»? – эхом повторил Дин, но послушно вытащил пальцы и в рекордные сроки смазал член остатками вазелина. – Как романтично.

– О, прости, пожалуйста. Я не догадывался, что у тебя трепетная натура. Хочешь, я тебе стихи посвящу? 

– Очень смешно, – пробормотал Дин, пристроившись к входу Сэма, и толкнулся внутрь. – Вот так. Постарайся расслабиться. Сейчас боль пройдет, и станет хорошо.

И вроде бы так и вышло. Стало очень хорошо. Для Дина уж точно: в отличие от предыдущего раза, Сэм принимал живое участие. Подмахивал в ритм и вскоре, пыхтя и задыхаясь, принялся насаживаться с той же силой, с какой Дин подавался вперед. Внутри было туго, тепло и скользко, и как бы мысль ни была ненавистна Дину – от вида крышу сносило.

Для парня Сэм был очень даже привлекательным. До Дина ему, конечно, далеко, но до Дина всем далеко. Но когда Сэм – на том конце члена, насаживается, мышцы перекатываются под кожей… ну да, ладно, Дин, понятное дело, больше ценил мягкие нежные округлости, венчающие тонкие изящные формы, но если уж приходилось наблюдать в такой позиции парня, он был рад, что это именно Сэм.

Черт, Дин даже думать не собирался про другого парня в таком контексте.

Очевидно, Сэму в определенный момент тоже стало хорошо. А стоило слегка поменять угол и, потерев головку, ритмично задвигать рукой, как его совсем повело.

– Да! – выдохнул он. – Вот там, Дин. Господи.

Дин хохотнул и замедлился, изменил угол так, чтобы целенаправленно не задевать сладкое местечко внутри.

– Дин! Богом клянусь, я сейчас тебя уебу, если не сделаешь то, что только что сделал!

– Что-то ты там раскомандовался, снизу-то. Может мне еще подзадержаться? Чтобы до тебя дошло, кто сейчас у руля, – Дина улыбался до ушей, и лишь когда Сэм предупреждающе протянул «Ди-ин…» он наконец вернулся к нужной скорости и правильному углу.

Еще несколько толчков, несколько движений руки – и Сэм, сбившись на крик, спустил в ладонь Дина. На мгновение Сэм замер и тут же расслабился, пульсируя. Дин чувствовал его оргазм, будто свой, и со стороны мог судить, что тот был явно неплох. Еще бы. Уж если Дин Винчестер задавался целью кого-то ублажить, то, черт возьми, этот кто-то всегда уходил довольным.

Поскольку Сэм кончил, Дин намеревался как следует растянуть удовольствие, как Сэм учинил ему однажды. Он бы так и поступил, но затем подумал, что обезьянничать ниже его достоинства, тем более, когда он сам горазд на такие штуки, да еще почище Сэма. 

Так что взамен он вытер руку об живот Сэма, крепко обхватил его бедра и после десятка быстрых и сильных толчков с удовлетворенным стоном выплеснулся глубоко внутрь. 

Стоило ему кончить, он тут же пихнул Сэма, откатывая его в сторону, чтобы освободить себе место и плюхнуться рядом, сложив руки на животе. Глаза закрывались. Сэм перевернулся на спину и устроился щекой на подушке, устремив взгляд на Дина. Некоторое время они молчали, отходя от оргазма.

– Ну что, – в конце концов нарушил молчание Дин. – Хорошо? – Понятное дело, еще как хорошо. Даже спрашивать было глупо, но Дину зачем-то хотелось услышать подтверждение. Как-никак, в его мастерстве посмели усомниться.

Сэм улыбнулся слегка и тихо выдохнул носом.

– Да, Дин. Хорошо.

Дин внезапно нахмурился, ткнул Сэма в бок, осознав, что они слишком уж прижимаются друг к другу, и отодвинулся сам. От такой интимности становились не по себе. 

– Ну ты, – буркнул Дин, – смотри, не сильно привыкай.

– Поверь, мои ожидания ничуть не изменились.

Дин сдвинул брови еще сильнее, потому что не мог понять, как это расценивать. Хотя какая разница. Мысль он донес.

– Ну что… теперь ты не пойдешь проверять свои гомо-наклонности с какими-то случайными чуваками? Не гей?

Сэм расхохотался. Не заржал, как прошлый раз, но ему явно было весело, что пиздец. Но мелькало в глазах что-то, что можно было расценить, как извинение. 

– Нет, Дин, я не гей. И… ты же понимаешь, что я не собирался спать с тем парнем, правда?

Дин обмер, затем перевернулся на бок, оказываясь лицом к лицу с братом.

– Постой. Что?

– Я не собирался прыгать с ним в койку, – повторил Сэм, а затем широко и самодовольно улыбнулся. – Я как раз собирался ему сказать, что я не по той части, а потом увидел, как ты взбесился. Решил, что неплохо будет тебя позлить.

Дин закрыл глаза и длинно выдохнул. Чертов Сэм. Следовало бы догадаться.

– Ненавижу тебя, – равнодушно сказал он, признавая поражение.

Сэм засмеялся, приподнялся на локте, и так резко прижался губами к губам Дина, что тот и опомниться не успел. 

– Э-э, притормози, чувак, – Дин откинулся на подушке, упираясь рукой Сэму в грудь, – от меня жопой пахнет. 

Причина для нежелания целоваться с Сэмом была, конечно, совершенно другой, но годилась и эта.

Сэм лишь вздернул бровь и, наклонившись, упрямо его поцеловал. Дин вытерпел лишь пару секунд, но стоило Сэму приоткрыть рот, чтобы скользнуть языком между губ, как Дин отпихнул его и сел.

Состроив гримасу, он устроил целое шоу из утирания подбородка краем простыни.

– Отучайся от этой привычки, а то на вкус твой рот ничуть не лучше задницы. 

– Ага, ага, – явно проигнорировал его Сэм и, скатившись с кровати, поднялся на ноги. Обошел кровать, направляясь в ванную, по пути взлохматил волосы Дину и рассмеялся, когда тот попытался увернуться.

– Нет, правда, Дин, – просмеявшись, выдал Сэм, – спасибо, это было здорово.

– Конечно, – скептически отозвался Дин. – Поиздевайся еще.

Сэм, черт бы его побрал, хитро и самодовольно улыбнулся, подмигнул и свалил в ванную. Дверь за ним захлопнулась, и пару секунд спустя раздался шум воды.

Черт, он задолжал Сэму серьезную трепку.

Поднявшись, Дин прошлепал к холодильнику, выудил бутылку пива и осушил половину в один присест, смывая вкус Сэма. Дожидаясь своей очереди в душ, взглянул на кровать, где они только что трахались.

Его кровать. Ему придется либо спать на сыром, либо в обнимку с братом.

Охуеть, как здорово. 

Какую бы игру они не вели друг с другом, ставки увеличивались, и Дин не мог избавиться от нехорошего ощущения, что проигрывает. 

Да ну на фиг. Дина Винчестера, крутого парня, настоящего мужика не втянуть в телячьи нежности с братцем-пидорасом. Обычно. А в следующий раз как он скажет, так и будет. Ну, наверно.

– Ненавижу тебя! – заорал он, надеясь, что Сэм услышал за шумом воды. Затем сполоснул рот под кухонным краном и упал в кровать Сэма. Если ночью тот вздумает обниматься, придется дать ему в глаз.


	5. Обними меня

Оказалось, что безнаказанно манипулировать старшим братом нельзя. Как и провоцировать ревность, в которой Дин не признается, даже если и сумеет дать определение своим эмоциям. Как и заставлять его плясать под свою дудку, несмотря на черед Дина рулить. Как и вынуждать его сосредоточиться исключительно на Сэме.

Первым делом в качестве наказания в морду Сэму прилетел кулак.

Несомненно, косвенной причиной послужила давешняя ебля с мозгом Дина. К тому же не последнюю роль сыграло то, что пришлось спать вместе, ведь «мой проклятущий брат накончал гребаную лужу спермы, фу, чувак, гадость-то какая». Чаша переполнилась следующим утром, когда они проснулись, точнее, проснулся Сэм. Дин прижимался сзади, зарывшись носом в шею, и обнимал за талию.

По правде говоря, Дин бы не прибег к физическому насилию, будь у него возможность проснуться спокойно, отползти и притвориться, что он и знать не знает ни о каких позорных гейских обнимашках. Сэм добил тем, что решил не упускать шанс и поиметь Дина в мозг еще немножко.

С нарочито громким стоном, чтобы уж точно разбудить, Сэм вжался в утренний стояк Дина, потерся задницей сквозь два тонких слоя хлопка и, протянув назад руку, погладил его бедро. Ощутив, как тот напрягся, Сэм мысленно улыбнулся и постарался сделать голос сонным, а тон – интимным донельзя.

– М-м-м, ну наконец-то, – произнес он, старательно маскируя ухмылку и уже чувствуя, что Дин пришел в себя и начинает отодвигаться. – Я и не надеялся, что ты когда-нибудь меня так обнимешь. 

– Чувак! – хриплый со сна голос Дина звучал зло и в то же время сконфуженно. – Какого… – он быстро сел, и Сэм последовал его примеру, проглотив смешок. Повернулся лицом к Дину, положил на его голое колено ладонь.

– Не сопротивляйся своим желаниям, Дин. Позволь себе просто…

А затем зрение затуманилось и голова запульсировала глухой болью, растекаюшейся от носа, который с разгона встретил костяшки Динова кулака.

– Ай! Блядь! – схватился Сэм за нос, разинув рот скорее в шоке, чем от боли или гнева. – Какого черта?!

– Захлопни пасть, – прорычал Дин, окинул взглядом полуобнаженное тело Сэма и перевел взгляд на себя. Можно было с точностью назвать момент, когда до него дошло, что они целую ночь провели в обнимку. – Ты заразный, что ли? Отвали, дай пройду, смою с себя твоих пидорских микробов.

Сэм изо всех сил постарался изобразить взгляд из серии «за что, черт возьми?» и одновременно «ебаный ты придурок», но, к сожалению, вряд ли Дин что-то увидел за его рукой. Сэм осторожно пощупал переносицу – пальцы окрасились красным.

– У меня кровь идет, ты, дебил! 

– Веди себя как мужчина, сучка, – как ни в чем не бывало отозвался Дин на пути в ванную. – И давай собирай вещи. Сволочной гуль в Рок Хилле сам себя не пристукнет.

Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, зашумела вода. Не в первый раз Сэм задался вопросом: какого хрена он дергается. Плюнуть бы, ему это дерьмо на фиг не сдалось. 

И тут его осенило. Ему действительно не нужно было это дерьмо. На Дине свет клином не сошелся, и пусть Сэм даже не притворялся, что не игнорировал другие варианты, они существовали. Он не нуждался в Дине. Тот был придурком, Сэм всегда это знал. Да, подставляться никому из них не нравилось, но потом они менялись и неприятные ощущения сполна компенсировались удовольствием. В общем и целом. По крайней мере, когда Дин не вел себя как дебил – то есть, как обычно.

Сэм любил, когда Дин ему отсасывал. Любил его трахать. И в свете последних событий приходилось признать, в пассиве ему даже нравилось. Но они не были вместе. Так было удобно и приятно – вот и все дела. И да, Сэм действительно предпочитал секс с Дином, а не с чужими людьми, но только потому, что знал Дина. Знал, что с ним безопасно, и знал, чего ожидать. И… хрен с ним, Дин был хорош.

Короче, ему нравилось, с Дином было хорошо, а близость с тем, кто на самом деле его знал, доставляла радость. Но вот такой хрени, как сейчас, он не хотел. 

Хуже всего оказалось то, что теперь, когда они по уши увязли в эмоционально нездоровых и общественно неприемлемых отношениях, выходило, что Сэму только они и нужны.

Понятное дело, ему нравились девушки. Дин играл роль исключения и ладно, так уж и быть, Сэм мог признать, что находит его привлекательным – для представителя пола, который в целом его не интересует, но фиг с ним. В общем, да, девушки.

Глядя на них, он периодически думал: «о, клевые сиськи» или «она по-любому здорово смотрелась бы на моем члене» и тому подобное. Но Дин был братом. Придурком при этом, но в то же время знакомым и забавным, и Сэм его любил больше всех, и у них периодически случался сногсшибательный секс.

Ничего такого особенного, Сэм и не хотел держаться за ручки над полыхающим трупом или ужинать при свечах. Но он уже распрощался с мыслями о красавице-жене, белом заборчике, двух с половиной детях, играющих в футбол или пекущих печенье.

Взвесив «за» и «против», Сэм пришел к выводу, что запросто мог бы до конца жизни трахаться исключительно с братом. Если бы только не его смехотворные мачо-истерики из-за каждого прикосновения, не связанного со скорейшим достижением оргазма.

Сэм не хотел «встречаться» с Дином, но неужели тому обязательно все время вести себя как последняя сволочь?

Вздохнув, он соскреб себя с кровати и принялся паковать вещи.

***

Вторым последствием уловок стал бойкот. Забавно, что Сэм почти месяц оставался в неведении. У них нередко случались недельные перерывы, а то и дольше, и он поначалу даже внимания не обратил на то, что сексуальный аспект временно исчез из их отношений.

Позже, сложив два и два, он понял, что следовало бы: к тому моменту они трахались чаще и чаще, перерывы становились все короче, а секс – ярче и непосредственнее. Так что да, мог бы и заметить. Но не заметил.

И неделю спустя тоже: они в стельку напились в баре (точнее, Дин напился, а Сэм приперся за ним в два часа ночи, чтобы утром они смогли подняться и провести очередной экзорцизм). Сэм посмотрел на Дина. Тем самым взглядом, который у них означал призыв к взаимной дрочке у стены номера, чтобы спалось крепче. А Дин в ответ скривил морду, явно подразумевая «мечтай больше», и исчез в туалете с первой попавшейся заинтересованной особью женского пола.

Сэм замер в недоумении. Стоило некоторых усилий не сбросить с плеча Динову руку, когда тот, вернувшись, облизнулся и с улыбкой подмигнул девчонке. Дин порой потрахивал симпатичных девушек, Сэм не переживал по этому поводу. И если она ему отдрочила, как только что предлагал Сэм, что ж, ничего нового. Никаких причин думать, будто что-то не так.

Неделей позже Сэм еще не замечал. 

Во время опроса светловолосая свидетельница старательно продемонстрировала Дину сногсшибательное декольте в лучшем ракурсе, и лишь потом с рыданиями уткнулась в грудь своему парню. С тех самых пор у Дина и стояло – всю дорогу до мотеля. На ходу поправив член в джинсах, он зашел в номер вместе с Сэмом и бросил на кровать сумку.

– Ну что, – начал Сэм, пристально глянув на встопорщенные спереди джинсы Дина. – Не хочешь…

Дин его перебил, коротко мотнув головой, и проскользнул в ванную.

– Сам справлюсь.

Сэм с готовностью кивнул, стараясь скрыть удивление. Вероятно, он выглядел дурак дураком, но ладно. Дин, наверное, просто устал.

Прошла очередная неделя, а Сэм по-прежнему не замечал. К северу от Чатсворса, Айова, расстилалось кукурузное поле, а над головой, затуманивая звезды, мелькали облака. Впервые за полтора месяца на плечи не давила охота, и они просиживали задницы на капоте Импалы, распивая пиво. 

От всего этого гомосексуальность Сэма расцвела буйным цветом еще до того, как он выдал прямым текстом:

– Слушай, если хочешь – я не против, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Мы уже давно не…

– Передай пива, – оборвал Дин, пихнув Сэму в грудь пустую бутылку.

Ладно, не важно. Дин хотел пить, а перерывы у них случались и дольше, ничего страшного.

Сэм не замечал, даже когда Дин начал клеить исключительно подружек, вторую из которых едва ли не силой толкал ему в объятия, а потом дулся целый день, после того как Сэм неизбежно отшивал девушку. Он не понял, в чем дело, даже когда Дин притормозил на углу возле проститутки.

– Сколько за быстрый отсос моему брату-задроту?

Сэм выпучил глаза, извинился, заикаясь:  
– Простите, мой брат почему-то думает, что это смешная шутка, – и смотрел на Дина в упор, пока тот не вздохнул и не завел двигатель снова, бормоча под нос про «ханжу» и «педика».

Три дня спустя в Джейнсвилле до Сэма наконец-то дошло. Он вернулся в номер после изнурительного посещения морга, где узнал о странном содержимом желудка последней жертвы: двадцать три гвоздя, двести грамм кедровых опилок, клавиши «а», «с» и «и» с клавиатуры ноутбука и шоколадный коктейль. Теперь следовало узнать, что выяснил Дин у досадно симпатичной девятнадцатилетней официантки, обслуживавшей жертву в день смерти. 

Девчонка флиртовала с Дином раньше, тот отвечал взаимностью. Сэм искренне надеялся, что она окажется монстром недели и ему не придется снова гонять член в кулаке, наблюдая из-за шторы, как Дин трахает ее на заднем сиденье Импалы.

Не потому что он ревновал, и не потому что сам не мог при желании найти, кому присунуть. Просто Сэм, в отличие от некоторых, не трахал все, что движется, а от собственной правой руки уже тошнило. Да, он в последнее время вел себя несколько вспыльчиво, но если бы Дин прекратил ломаться как баба и дал наконец, Сэм наверняка почувствовал бы себя гораздо лучше.

Он отпер дверь и, вваливаясь в номер, умудрился ушибить плечо. Хотелось упасть на кровать, может быть, вместе с Дином, и отрубиться на хрен. 

Вместо этого Сэм обнаружил в комнате женщину в черной юбке-поясе и ярко-красном лифчике. Миниатюрная стройная брюнетка с длинными волосами – как раз во вкусе Сэма – опиралась о косяк ванной и с улыбкой манила его пальцем.

– Э-э… привет? – Сэм покачал головой и отступил немного. Наверное, девушка была привидением или зомби.

– Меня твой брат послал, – улыбнулась она и провела рукой по подтянутому животу. – Заплатил вперед, так что у нас целый час в запасе. Что хочешь, как хочешь. Только не оставляй следов и надень резинку.

– Я… что?! Слушайте, мисс, простите, но у нас тут серьезное недопонимание.

– Ты меня не хочешь? – почти убедительно надулась она и потерла ступней икру. – Дин клялся, что я в твоем вкусе. Сказал, что если кто и может «воскресить в тебе интерес к телкам», – она изобразила пальцами кавычки, – то это я. Хочешь пустить его деньги на ветер, детка – твое дело, – она усмехнулась, пожав плечами. – Но если позволишь мне сделать мое дело, обещаю, тебе понравится.

И вот тогда-то до него дошло. Он понимал, что Дин отталкивал его и сам отходил в сторону, чтобы Сэм переспал с кем-то другим. Мало того, что у Сэма действительно напрочь отсутствовало желание, это было просто оскорбительно. Он не был педиком, он мог сам подцепить девчонку. С Дином было безопасно и удобно в данный момент, и, по мнению Сэма, ничего плохого в этом не было. Он поймал себя на том, что качает головой. 

– Прости, но нет. Я не…

– Хрена с два ты «не», – раздался за спиной голос Дина, потянуло сквозняком, хлопнула дверь. – Ты сам пару дней назад признался, что давно ни с кем не спал. Как старший брат я беру на себя ответственность убедиться, что это произойдет. С гребаной женщиной. Так что давай шевели булками, ты, гомик.

– Дин, ты… – раскрыл рот Сэм, повернувшись к брату. Да какого черта? Он что, поджидал снаружи? Он, что ли, подсматривать собирался, или как? Вряд ли, конечно, здесь было бы на что смотреть…

Шанса закончить предложение ему не представилось: Дин неожиданно пересек комнату, с силой толкнул Сэма, а затем запихал его в ванную вместе с девчонкой.

– Какого… – начал Сэм, и тут дверь захлопнулась перед его носом. Он дернул ручку, но та не поддалась. Пару секунд спустя из комнаты донеслось шуршание, а затем, судя по звуку, под дверную ручку подсунули стул.

– Открой чертову дверь! – заорал Сэм и неловко улыбнулся проститутке.

– Сначала потрахайся, Сэмми, – велел Дин с той стороны. – Ты в последнее время ведешь себя странно. Пока не докажешь, что тебе еще нравятся киски, не выпущу.

– Я веду себя странно? – в отчаянии спросил Сэм, прислоняясь лбом к деревянной поверхности. – Дин, да это ты… – он быстро замолк и, прикусив губу, перевел взгляд на девчонку. Вероятно, в присутствии незнакомой девушки не стоило жаловаться на отказ брата обмениваться секс-услугами. То есть не стоило ни в чьем присутствии в принципе.

– Меньше разговоров, больше секса, парень, – настаивал Дин. – Хватит разбрасываться моими деньгами, за дело. Я все слышу, знаешь ли.

– Извращенец, – буркнул Сэм и снова толкнул дверь. Бесполезно. Он, конечно, смог бы ее вышибить, но последствия того не стоили, поэтому выйти ему не светило.

Вздохнув, он отошел назад и с жалким подобием улыбки взглянул на девчонку.

– Сможешь правдоподобно изобразить?

Она улыбнулась в ответ. Если бы они встретились в баре, вместо того чтобы Дин платил за ее время, возможно, Сэм бы в самом деле ее трахнул.

– Сладкий, я профи.

***

Девчонка была… убедительна. Извивалась, прижимаясь к двери, мотала головой и стонала, не слишком громко, чтобы не вызвать подозрения, но достаточно, чтобы Дин расслышал. Черт, она даже Сэма убедила, в частности видом: ее грудь приподнималась с каждым вздохом и грозилась вот-вот выпрыгнуть из бюстгальтера. 

К тому моменту, как она издала финальный вскрик, стукнула в дверь и тихо заскулила, Сэм, убежденный и немало возбудившийся, застонал с ней в унисон. Он не собирался подыгрывать, просто не сдержался. Девчонка, профи там или нет, впечатляла.

Неловкая пауза растянулась на минуту, затем Сэм пришел в себя и принялся колотить в дверь. 

И десяти секунд не прошло, как дверь распахнулась. Дин поприветствовал его широкой ухмылкой, переводя взгляд с него на девушку и обратно. Та целомудренно поцеловала Сэма в щеку, пожала плечами и, проскользнув мимо Дина, ушла. 

Лицо Дина ничего не выражало, и Сэм по необъяснимой причине понадеялся, что странная гримаса была случайным порождением ревности и желания, и что теперь их ждет обалденный секс. Стояло у него до звона в ушах. Очевидно, та кровь, что обычно обеспечивала мозговую деятельность, вся устремилась к члену.

Но Дин лишь ухмыльнулся шире, и Сэм, насупившись, захлопнул дверь перед его носом. Ебаный в рот. Придется справляться своими силами.

Ему хватило ума запереться и, едва щелкнул замок, Сэм сдернул штаны. Стиснул ладонь на члене, быстро-быстро задвигал кулаком и не сдержал жалкого стона, мечтая о хоть самом завалящем оргазме и поскорее. Естественно, ему не дали.

Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как дверь затряслась под ударами Динова кулака, а после «бум-бум-бум» раздался голос:

– Бля, чувак, ты что, дрочишь там?

– Дин, – с раздражением выдохнул Сэм. – Во имя всего святого, дай мне пару минут.

– О Господи! Ты действительно гребаный педик, да? Я только что вручил тебе в руки отличную пару сисек, а ты даже не смог их оприходовать? Отпадная ведь цыпочка была!

– Я знаю, что отпадная! – огрызнулся Сэм и до боли сжал кулак на члене, который точно не должен был отзываться на голос Дина. В самом деле, не должен. – Именно поэтому я теперь тут дрочу!

– Открой дверь, Сэм, – глухо приказал Дин. Усталость в его тоне мешалась с раздражением.

– Дин, в самом деле. Просто дай мне ебаных две минуты.

– Да ну на хуй. Мне жаль твою несчастную задницу, так что выметайся оттуда и дай хотя бы помогу. Раз уж ты отрекся от баб, я, по меньшей мере, не позволю тебе умереть, не познав человеческого прикосновения.

Сэм замер и убрал руку, заправил твердый член обратно в штаны и, дернувшись, застегнулся. Постарался не задумываться, почему так жаждет помощи Дина – дело и впрямь было в человеческом прикосновении. Повернув ключ, Сэм потянул за ручку.

– Правда? – спросил он, открыв дверь и шагнув в комнату. – Дин, я пытался… – он сделал неопределенный жест между ними, давая понять, что именно пытался сделать, но не желая произносить вслух. – Целый месяц. И ничего. Чего вдруг теперь?

Прищурившись, Дин схватил бутылку виски со стола, плеснул себе в стакан и сделал глоток.

– Я очень надеялся, что ты потрахаешься хоть с одной из кучи девчонок, что я тебе подносил на блюдечке, и нам удастся избежать этого дурацкого разговора. Но ты и вправду педик, не так ли? – произнес Дин, словно сам в это почти поверил. Почти. Сэм слишком хорошо его знал.

– И ты… ты в меня типа влюблен. Я знаю, что шикарен в постели и после меня тебе все будет не фонтан, но, чувак. Это неправильно. Мы же братья. И я не гей.

– Опять, что ли? – скептически уточнил Сэм, досадуя на то, что эрекция стала спадать. Неудивительно: он цапался с Дином, вместо того чтобы просто натянуть его чудесный рот на свой член. – Ты всерьез? Во-первых, я не влюблен в тебя, ты, недоумок. Но да, секс хорош и удобен. Еще что? Я тоже не гей, Дин, но, если ты не заметил, я мужчина.

– А я думал, ты притворяешься, – пробормотал Дин.

Сэм вздохнул, но пропустил комментарий мимо ушей.

– И тебе нравится меня трахать. И когда я тебя трахаю, нравится и нравится сосать мой член, так что…

– Вообще-то, Саманта, сосать твой член мне не нравится, – про часть с «трахом» Дин ничего не сказал, и Сэм закусил удовлетворенную ухмылку. – Это отвратительно. Неудобно до ужаса, а от твоей спермы меня блевать тянет.

– Однако ты это делаешь.

Дин улыбнулся, и в животе Сэма екнуло. Неправильная реакция, совсем неправильная.

– Только потому, что ты в свою очередь потрясающе смотришься на коленях, детка.

Сэм вздернул бровь.

– Слушай, я не говорю, что ты гей, – в частности, потому что это действительно не соответствовало истине. Кроме того, Сэм не спешил распрощаться с жизнью. – Но может, пора уже признать, что ты не стопроцентный натурал? В любом случае, мы оба занимаемся сексом с парнем.

– Чувак, ты ебнутый на всю голову, ты в курсе? Знаешь, эти разговоры еще более пидорские, чем сам секс. В общем, захлопни пасть, снимай штаны к чертям – я тебе отдрочу, чтобы ты от спермотоксикоза не умер, – и мы, блядь, пойдем спать.

– Ага, – Сэм отвел взгляд, мысленно пытаясь проследить логическую цепочку Дина, и решить, как использовать ее в своих целях. – Ладно.

– Ладно? Сделаем так, а потом ты снова станешь человеком?

Сэм кивнул.

– Если и ты станешь. Если прекратишь избегать меня из-за своей навязчивой идеи, будто я вот-вот сделаю тебе предложение, – это же чистой воды идиотизм. Сэм любил Дина, но он не любил Дина.

– Вот и славно, – подвел итог Дин, протянул руку ладонью вверх и пошевелил пальцами. – Тогда иди сюда. У меня рука с тех пор побаливает, – подразумевалось, с тех пор как Дин обставил какого-то парня в четырех раундах бильярда на тысячу баксов. Тот немного расстроился, Дину пришлось врезать ему по ребрам, а удар получился неудачным. – Так что давай по-быстрому.

– Нет, – отрезал Сэм. Не желал он по-быстрому. За целый месяц он лишь подрочил пару раз, и хоть не вина Дина, что он никого другого не снял, но Сэм психовал от чувства ненужности и желания большего.

– Какого хрена значит «нет»? Я тебе предлагаю безвозмездно отдрочить, Сэмми. С единственным условием – не затягивать. Как у тебя язык поворачивается говорить «нет»?

Не отводя глаз, Сэм постарался незаметно сглотнуть.

– Потому что, – сказал он. – Я хочу минет.

– Че?! Нет.

– Дин, ну давай. Можно сказать, ты мне должен за последние несколько недель.

– Я… – разинул рот Дин, и этот рот… смотрелся потрясающе, раскрытый, расслабленный, влажно блестящий внутри в приглушенном освещении комнаты. Чертово воздержание играло с Сэмом очень, очень плохую шутку. – Я тебе должен? Да я, блядь, таскал тебе одну девчонку за другой! Если ты такая тряпка, что не в состоянии их завалить, то я тут причем!

– Почему ты так беспокоишься? – спросил Сэм, разрываясь между раздражением и счастьем от чрезмерной заинтересованности Дина в его личной жизни. – Почему тебе так важно, чтобы я трахался с кем-то на стороне?

– Я… – начал Дин, затем покачал головой. – Дуй сюда. – Сэм двинулся навстречу. По фиг, ему даже дрочка показалась бы райским блаженством. – Я переживаю, – признался Дин. Сэм остановился прямо перед ним, у кровати. Одной из кроватей.

– Переживаешь? Почему?

– Потому что когда я рядом, у тебя яйца звенят, а когда неподалеку горячая цыпочка, у тебя… У тебя член будто отваливается. Так неправильно, чувак. Тебе в самом деле нужно с кем-то переспать.

Сэм не удержал улыбки.

– Вообще-то я как раз и пытаюсь.

– Ты знаешь, о чем я! – выплюнул Дин куда серьезнее, чем Сэм ожидал. – В общем, – он тут же стряхнул серьезность и попытался улыбнуться. – Я тебе отдрочу, а завтра мы оба снимем девчонок. Может сестер. Круто было бы, не?

Сэм было согласился – лишь бы Дин поскорее обернул умелые пальцы вокруг его члена, но едва открыв рот, передумал и вернулся к первоначальному плану.

– Нет, – потряс он головой. – Нет, я хочу большего. У тебя с нашего… эм… прошлого раза был секс, а у меня нет. Просто руки мне мало.

– Сэмми, ну ладно тебе, – вздохнул Дин.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал.

– Чувак, не сегодня, – заныл Дин. По-настоящему, блядь, заныл. – Может, ты просто… трахнешь меня, а? Или… я могу тебя трахнуть?

– Серьезно, что ли? – вот уж что звучало абсурдно, так это предложение Дина заняться настоящим сексом вместо минета.

– Ну, если ты меня просто трахнешь, мне не придется брать в рот. Я могу почитать книжку или заняться чем-нибудь, пока ты не кончишь. Притвориться, что ты клевая цыпочка со страпоном, – съехидничал Дин и Сэм стиснул зубы. Пришлось, чтобы не уронить челюсть.

– Да пошел ты! Отсоси мне! – да уж, очень убедительно. Сам авторитет. Мужик мужиком. Положа руку на сердце, Сэм с удовольствием трахнул бы Дина. И даже подставился бы ему сам. Но чем больше Дин противился брать у него в рот, тем сильнее Сэму этого хотелось.

Дин впился в него пристальным взглядом. Сэм с трудом разобрал эмоции на его лице, но разобрал – уж он-то Дина знал хорошо.

– Если я тебе отсосу, то ты обещаешь отыметь бабу? Где-нибудь… в ближайшие пару недель?

– Дин, ты порешь чушь. Мне даже неловко, что ты не осознаешь степени своей пришибленности.

– Нет, – потряс головой Дин. – Сэм, нет. Мне нужно знать, что ты все еще хочешь женщин. – Пусть Сэм и заметил ударение на слове «нужно», но не позволил сбить себя с курса. – А если не хочешь, – продолжил Дин куда менее серьезным тоном, – то я начну торговать твоей задницей, потому что на этой тугой сладкой малышке мы наверняка сможем подзаработать. 

Сэм ухмыльнулся, расслабившись.

– Ага, Дин, признайся уже. Ты без ума от моей тугой сладкой попки. Это единственная причина, по которой ты хочешь заняться сексом, вместо того чтобы мне отсосать.

Сэм и моргнуть не успел, как оказался на кровати, а Дин навалился сверху.

Пара движений руки – и штаны Сэма болтались внизу, расстегнутые; джинсы Дина отправились следом. Сэм неловко завозился, Дин впился ногтями в его бедра – и вот уже оба тяжело дышали, Дин полулежал на Сэме, приоткрыв рот, и выглядел так, будто собирался сползти ниже, к твердому члену Сэма. 

– В любое время, сладкий, – с улыбкой поддразнил Сэм и Дин нахмурился, бросив на него убийственный взгляд.

– Чувак, какой же ты… – только и произнес он, прежде чем заглотнуть член Сэма целиком и одновременно с силой всунуть ему два пальца в задницу.

И ох, блядь же, от удовольствия можно было просто взорваться. В первый раз эксперименты Дина ощущались странно. Во второй, когда Дин его трахал, хотелось сдохнуть. В третий раз после нескольких первых минут стало совсем недурно. Но теперь… Теперь было просто невероятно, потрясающе с первой же секунды, так, что хотелось еще и еще. Сэм вздернул бедра и почувствовал, как Дин сглатывает вокруг головки.

Господи Боже, да.

Вот так.

До конца жизни – вот так.

Минетные губы Дина вокруг члена, грубые пальцы Дина внутри, яркие зеленые глаза, излучающие любовь (а также раздражение, отвращение и досаду – но кого это волновало?) сильнее, чем когда-либо – вот теперь Сэм был доволен. 

Он старался сдерживаться, правда, старался. Раньше же получалось, получится и сейчас.

Но черт, похоже, Дин с тех пор многому научился. Наверняка, научился. Как сосать и сглатывать, и в какой момент, чтобы Сэм окончательно потерял голову.

Дин издавал звуки, невероятно возбуждающие звуки, втягивал сильно и мокро, раскрывал и долбился пальцами. Сэм раздвигал ноги шире, облегчая проникновение, давил руками на голову Дина, заставляя его взять глубже. Молча умолял о большем.

Потому что не мог он признаться вслух, сказать Дину честно, что до смерти хочется сесть на его член. Но и отрицать Сэм не мог. Он хотел брата внутрь так же сильно, как этого хотел Дин.

По-пидорски? Да. Неправильно? О, тысячу раз да. Но Сэм просто не мог этому сопротивляться. И все же, дела обстояли совсем не плохо: Дин был прав, Сэм все еще хотел других людей. Девушек. И, как Дин и сказал, он собирался переспать с кем-нибудь в ближайшее время.

Дин согнул пальцы, напряг горло и все, Сэм не стерпел. Он втянул воздух, вцепился в волосы Дина, подбросил бедра навстречу и взорвался. Распахнул глаза, глядя, как глубоко Дин его принимает, и от одного вида член дернулся снова. Сэм глубоко вздохнул один раз, другой. Отстранившись, Дин сжал губы в полоску, сглотнул снова и пристально взглянул на Сэма.

– Черт, Дин. Спасибо, – а что он еще мог сказать? – Было просто… офигенно, – да уж. Но, правда ведь, так и было.

– Ага, – угрюмо согласился Дин. Он заерзал, прижимаясь к Сэму, и тот отчетливо почувствовал бедром твердую линию члена и выступившую влагу.

От ощущения у Сэма едва глаза не выпали. О, он еще долго будет это припоминать Дину. Сэм улыбнулся.

– Чувак… – начал он.

– Захлопни ебало.

– Чувак. У тебя стоит!

– Сэм…

– Ты возбудился, пока мне отсасывал! – Боже, это лучшее, что случалось с Сэмом.

– Ну да, что ж, это всего лишь потому, что я представлял, как ты будешь смотреться… – Дин дернулся, вскарабкался выше, и Сэм подавил укол испуга: Дин бы не причинил ему настоящую боль. И Сэм позволил. Он сам точно не знал, почему. – Вот так, – закончил Дин, устроившись над лицом Сэма, и впихнул ему в рот член. Дин даже не смотрел вниз, притворяясь, что все в порядке вещей. Сэм мог понять, и постарался отплатить той же монетой. Дин, в конце концов, отправил его на седьмое небо.

Но пришлось непросто. Дин трахал его рот быстро и грубо; и минуты не прошло, как Сэм, задыхаясь, давился спермой. Похоже, подумал он, лучшим подарком сегодня стало то, как быстро Дин кончил.

Он кашлянул, пытаясь расслабить горло, подставляясь под грубый толчок. Расслабился и вдохнул в перерыве, когда Дин вытащил член изо рта. Воздуха не хватало, и Сэм даже не скрыл удовлетворенной улыбки, когда дыхание Дина сбилось.

Он чувствовал, как тот набирает полные легкие воздуха, чувствовал, как распухают и немеют губы от напора. И, несмотря на ужасный вкус и болезненное ощущение в горле, оно было далеко не ужасно. Потому что Дин… Ох, блядь. Дин выглядел размазанным и оттраханным, такой вид шел ему невероятно, и все – заслуга Сэма. Внутри заклубилась гордость и самодовольство.

А затем Дин опустил глаза на Сэма и его взгляд из удовлетворенного стал напряженным.

– Блядь, ты так выглядишь… – он даже закончить не успел, как его язык неожиданно оказался во рту Сэма. Внезапно – не то слово.

Дин ведь его не целовал. Те два раза, что Сэм целовал Дина, он вел себя, словно вот-вот ринется обниматься с белым другом, и наверняка сейчас психанет и, возможно, снова даст по морде. Поцелуй, тем не менее, был довольно хорош. Поэтому Сэм раскрыл рот (что не составило труда, учитывая, что челюсть у него отвалилась в тот момент, как губы Дина коснулись его губ) и толкнулся языком навстречу.

Вот тогда Дин наконец напрягся, начал отстраняться, и Сэм, повинуясь чистым инстинктам (тупым, дурацким инстинктам) обхватил его руками в попытке удержать на месте, продлить этот невероятный момент близости. 

И все, теперь Дин дернулся с силой, вырываясь. Ткнулся языком в зубы Сэма, не лаская, а отталкивая, пытаясь освободиться из его хватки.

– Отвали от меня на хрен, урод! – зарычал Дин, уперевшись руками в матрас по обе стороны головы Сэма и приподнимаясь. 

– Придурок, это ты меня поцеловал, – вернул Сэм.

– По фиг, чувак, – рассеянно покачал головой Дин, затем поднялся окончательно и вытянулся рядом. Он не то чтобы пытался его обнять, но находился в пределах досягаемости. – Просто… ты обещал. Телку.

– Угу, – улыбнулся Сэм и легонько погладил Дина по спине, уже начиная дремать. – Телку. Клевую. Секс, много-много секса.

Как скажешь, Дин.

– Надеюсь, ты мне не вешаешь лапшу на уши, – пробормотал Дин в ответ. – Хочу увидеть, как ты вдуешь телке. И вали давай к себе, пока не вырубился, – добавил он, зевая.

– Затейник, – ухмыльнулся Сэм и погладил спину Дина еще нежнее. Если бы он не знал Дина, то причислил бы его к извращенцам высшего класса. А так он просто счастливо задремал. Его кровать до завтра никуда не денется.


	6. Прокатись на мне

Сэм не сдержал обещания.

Хотя Дин приложил массу усилий: перетаскал к их столику уйму девчонок, ненавязчиво пытаясь пристроить Сэма в хорошие руки. Но тот лишь раз со скрипом позволил девчонке по-быстрому отдрочить, да и то все закончилось, не успев начаться. Дело было на темной парковке бара перед самым закрытием, и Дин знал, как все прошло, он как раз выглянул из окна. Полюбопытствовать, не собирается ли дождь, а то небо перекрывало.

Ясно, не оттого, что мечтал полюбоваться на брата, вставившего по самые яйца горячей цыпочке. Еще не хватало.

Они познакомились с парой девушек, одна из них вроде как пришлась Сэму по душе. Когда она предложила ему уединиться, Дин хитро усмехнулся и бросил Сэму ключи от машины. Тот инстинктивно поймал, моргнул, а затем широко распахнул глаза, молчаливо умоляя о помощи, об отмазке. Но Дин, не прекращая улыбаться, глотнул пива и подмигнул.

– Только одеялко подстели, слышь, Сэмми? Не хочется, чтобы ты заляпал сиденье моей детки.

И десяти минут не прошло, как Сэм вернулся и потянул Дина за рукав.

– Давай вставай. Нам пора.

Дин недоуменно приподнял бровь, но Сэм был вполне серьезен. Атмосфера за столом ощутимо накалилась.

– Ладно, не вопрос, – Дин извинился перед девушками, чмокнул в щеку ту, что сидела ближе к нему, и швырнул на стол пару двадцаток.

– Десять минут? – спросил он уже снаружи. – Слишком быстро даже для тебя. Я-то думал, ты любитель дурацких прелюдий.

– Угу, – буркнул Сэм, и они сели в машину, громко хлопнув дверцами. – Только ты можешь назвать прелюдию дурацкой.

– Чего? – переспросил Дин, хотя прекрасно расслышал, и вырулил со стоянки.

– Ничего, – Сэм замолчал почти на минуту, и Дин сдерживал желание разбавить тишину бессмысленным трепом. Затем Сэм вздохнул. – Ты можешь просто… Дело не в тебе, Дин.

Повернувшись, Дин бросил взгляд на Сэма. Какого хрена поднимать эту тему сейчас? Обычно они приберегали подобное исключительно до той поры, пока не окажутся полуголыми и с членом во рту.

– Если я встречу того, кто мне понравится, ты мне не помешаешь. Но не жди, что я стану кидаться на каждую симпатичную девчонку, которая мне улыбнулась. Я не ты.

Сжав губы, Дин уставился обратно на дорогу.

– Так что, у вас не…

– Нет, – подтвердил Сэм. – Не сложилось.

***

То было с месяц назад, и с тех пор попахивало конкретным недотрахом.

Что начинало Дина серьезно напрягать. Да какого черта? Сэм голубел не по дням, а по часам. Хорошо хоть не цеплял больше мужиков по барам, а то пришлось бы снова влезть – только чтобы спасти Сэма от его же гейской натуры – а Дин старался не ввязываться в ссоры без крайней необходимости.

Он и без того был на измене, а тут еще волнуйся о нездоровом пристрастии младшего брата к членам. К члену Дина. И так о «спасении мира» каждый день голова болит, так еще и спермотоксикоз замучил, но Дин твердо решил, что ни за что не побежит за разрядкой к Сэму. По крайней мере, пока тот не переспит с парой потрясающих сисек. Черт, да пусть даже с тварью какой, лишь бы сиськи были.

Дин и сам понимал: то, что происходит между ними нездорово. Прямо пиздец, как нездорово. Зато удобно и большей частью приятно. Но это же не повод забывать о собственной гетеросексуальности. Каждый из них нормальный мужик, которому есть, кого трахать, и помимо собственного брата. Особенно, когда имеются варианты – готовые на все и очень даже страстно жаждущие варианты – противоположного пола. 

У Дина были девушки. Теоретически. Он не упускал возможность пощупать их нежные изгибы, но не более. В последнее время ничего стоящего не попалось, а единственный оргазм, который выдавила из него девчонка в туалете бара мало чем отличался от дрочки на свежий постер из «Грудастых азиаток». А взгляд, которым после этого наградил его Сэм, и то изгадил.

Взгляд, в общем-то, был вполне обычный, хотя Дину и так плевать, что там думает Сэм, если что-то думает. Они оба парни, а парни радуются друг за друга, если товарищу перепало. Ага, хуй там, аж три раза. Ну, то есть обычно так бывало, когда Сэм не строил из себя ханжу или трепетную фиалку.

***

Дин не расслышал ее имя. Спросить-то спросил – не в его привычках не интересоваться – но не запомнил. Попробуй что-нибудь запомнить, когда сидишь без штанов, а между ног трудится клевая цыпочка.

Он занимался опросом свидетелей, а после зашел в бар перекусить и промочить горло, пока Сэм заканчивал с трупами. Брюнеточка в углу строила ему глазки, было уже поздно, Дин устал, но давно не спал ни с кем, а девушка выглядела многообещающе. И должен же кто-то подать Сэму пример, чтобы он прекратил увиливать и сам поимел кого-нибудь в хвост и в гриву. Они уймут зуд и смогут продолжать спокойно трахать друг друга, как раньше.

Блядство, подумал он, и едва слюной не подавился, осознав, как легко вписал секс с собственным братом в рамки естественного поведения гетеросексуального мужика. Но к черту мысли о брате. Сейчас не время.

А девчонка была очень даже ничего. Выразительные карие глаза, аккуратная попка, а как красиво ее губы обхватывали член. Еще она чудесно постанывала, когда он натягивал ее, прижав спиной к двери, запрокидывала голову, обхватывала ногами талию. И все это медленно, но верно, настраивало его на нужный лад.

Хотя чего настраиваться-то: вот девчонка, клевая девчонка, что еще нужно для счастья?

А уж как она работала ротиком. Бывало и лучше, но она показывала неплохой уровень, Дину грех жаловаться, даже про себя, джентльмен должен быть признателен, когда дама опускается на колени, чтобы доставить удовольствие. Да вот они в этой позе подзадержались.

Девчонка, как храбрый солдатик, трудилась внизу уже минут двадцать: сосала с причмокиванием, брала глубоко и сладко постанывала. Но со временем ее энтузиазм поутих и, если честно, энтузиазм Дина – тоже.

Он мечтал провалиться сквозь землю. Так неслабо опозориться – это же катастрофа! Впервые в жизни Дин боялся, что не сумеет кончить. Найти бы какую нору и забиться поглубже. И вылезать оттуда, только чтобы Сэма трахнуть, когда совсем припрет.

Как он ни старался сосредоточиться на ощущениях, на звуках, на виде… Самые яркие сексуальные фантазии – о пышных светловолосых близняшках или гибкой инструкторше йоги – не помогали. Дин ни хуя не понимал, ведь последний секс был у него несколько недель назад.

Шесть недель и четыре дня, если быть точным, с их последнего раза с Сэмом. Из которых три он даже не дрочил, и на стенку лез, как хотелось трахаться. И вот, пожалуйста, возможность у него буквально в руках, а он не может ей воспользоваться.

Все без толку. Дин со вздохом закрыл глаза. Заранее сожалея о необходимости вынимать член из теплого рта, от которого внизу живота приятно, хоть и бестолково, зудело, он запустил руку в волосы девушки и собрался аккуратно потянуть ее прочь. Сказать «благодарю, но нет, спасибо», «завтра рано вставать, может в другой раз», «возьми пару уроков, а я тебе позвоню, когда буду проездом» – что угодно. Плевать, лишь бы избавиться от нее, а дальше уж сам.

И тут раздался звук, который сложно с чем-то спутать, звук ключа, поворачиваемого в замке. Дверь открылась, – уличный гул стал чуть громче – и в комнату вошел Сэм. Швырнул на стол бумажник, поначалу даже не заметив, что Дин в комнате не один. Дин замер, на него накатило странное чувство, то ли приступ скромности, то ли неловкости, он сам не понял.

Зато прекрасно распознал другое чувство. Стоило Сэму обернуться и встретиться с ним взглядом, бездумно облизать нижнюю губу и скользнуть глазами ниже, где ни о чем не подозревающая бедняжка, продолжала трудиться над членом Дина… Нет, это было вовсе не возбуждение. 

Раз уж брюнетки с большими сиськами и ловким язычком оказалось недостаточно, вид брата – последнее, что способно вернуть ему боевой настрой.

Исключено.

Но именно так и случилось. Черт бы все побрал.

Когда кадык Сэма прокатился под кожей, а с его губ сорвался тихий почти-что-стон, Дин дернул девчонку прочь за волосы, провел пару раз кулаком по члену и кончил до звезд в глазах.

Но постойте. У него просто легкие эксгибиционистские наклонности, разве нет? Его заводила мысль, что другие знают, чем он занимается, заводила возможность попасться на горячем, и чужое возбуждение его тоже заводило. В глубине души он считал, что ему стоило податься в порно.

К тому же, как ни крути, почти все недавние оргазмы ассоциировались у него с глотающим Сэмом. По правде говоря, тот не прилагал к этому особых усилий, всегда норовил схалявить.

Дин залил пальцы спермой, Сэм вытаращился, и замер на половине движения, перестав облизывать губу. Дин почти услышал, как заколотилось у Сэма сердце, заметил, как дернулся его член в штанах. Между ними словно заискрило что-то, невиданное, неправильное – будто заряд электричества прошел, – но к счастью, момент быстро закончился.

– Это было круто, – с пьяным смешком пробормотала девица и захихикала. Дин покосился на Сэма, тот недобро прищурился, темнея взглядом.

–Дин, какого черта, – процедил он, словно трахающийся Дин мешал его задротскому времяпрепровождению в обнимку со словарем. А даже если так, все лучше откровенного взаимного притяжения, случившегося секундой ранее. – Прикройся.

Девица удивленно подскочила и шлепнулась на задницу, озираясь в сторону двери. Пока она, поднявшись, пялилась то на Сэма, то на Дина, Дин улучил момент, схватил одеяло и накинул себе на колени.

– Слушай, мне жаль, правда, – мягко произнесла она, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, и останавливаясь на Сэме. – Если бы я знала, что у него кто-то есть…

При этом заявлении Сэм округлил глаза, и явно постарался не заулыбаться, но поправлять ее не стал.

Зато поправил Дин.

– Нет, – он потряс головой, хотя девушка на него не смотрела, направляясь к двери. – Нет, детка, ты все не так поняла. Мы не… Ебать! – закончил он, когда дверь за ней закрылась с тихим щелчком.

***

– Ну и какого хера, Сэм? – Дин скривил губы. – Я тут, можно сказать, только начал.

– Да неужели? – Лицо Сэма ничего не выражало, но голос звучал натянуто. – Мне так показалось, что ты уже заканчивал.

– Чувак, да без шуток, что за дела? Ты знал, что я здесь не один, – Сэм и вправду знал. После того как когда-то он несколько раз застал самые, что ни на есть, неподходящие моменты, они придумали систему. Система смахивала на правила студенческой общаги, зато работала.

Дин оставил на приборной доске салфетку, означающую, что Сэму следует расположиться поудобнее и подождать. И Сэм видел, к гадалке не ходи, но просто забил.

– Ну, возможно, дело в том, – Дин понятия не имел, к чему клонит Сэм, и тот, видимо, прочитав это по его лицу, продолжил: – что ты здесь снова развлекался по полной программе. Пока я до полуночи торчал в чертовом морге, ковыряясь в трупах, а до этого еще два часа шатался по кладбищу в темноте!

– Господи, – Дин почесал нос, – не знал, что тебя надо было за ручку водить. Мне ж заняться-то больше нечем, свидетелей там опрашивать и вообще. 

– Теперь это так называется?

– Блядь, знаешь, что? Ты так себя ведешь, будто другой сучки и искать не стоит.

– Я нормально себя веду, – Дин едва не заржал, выражение на лице Сэма и его интонация были просто непередаваемо стервозные. –  
У меня…

Сэм захлопнул рот, Дин смотрел на него, наклонив голову.

– Что у тебя?  
– У меня сейчас будет секс, вот что, – объявил Сэм, скинул обувь и одновременно стряхнул с плеч куртку. – Я черт-те сколько не трахался, мне остохренело сидеть и ждать, когда тебе приспичит со мной перепихнуться между своими похождениями, – он стянул рубашку через голову, расстегнул ремень и сбросил штаны на пол. Дин сглотнул ком в горле.

Сэм явно был настроен вполне серьезно. Почти зол. Дин рывком отодвинулся от края, покрепче ухватившись за одеяло.

– Слышь, Сэмми, я бы не…

– Одеяло убрал, – приказал Сэм, едва не рыча. Дин стиснул зубы и оперся о край кровати, готовый подняться и надрать Сэму задницу. Он обязательно так бы и поступил (шутки шутками, но ему не нравилось, когда Сэм принимался командовать), однако в последний момент вспомнил, что не одет. Вряд ли он будет смотреться достойно, разбивая брату морду, с развевающимся на ветру членом. Да и настроения особо не было.

Сэм, однако, плевать хотел на его настроенияа. Он выпутался из боксеров, член стоял по стойке смирно – Дин знал, этот стояк появился аккурат в тот момент, когда Сэм вошел в номер, – и двинулся через комнату. Он взгромоздился на кровать, толкнул Дина на спину и вклинился коленом между ног; хмыкнул, когда тот напрягся и попытался его отпихнуть, не позволяя улечься сверху.

– Ни хуя, чувак, – Дин замотал головой, впиваясь в голые плечи Сэма с такой силой, что тот вздрогнул.

– Дин, заткнись, – рявкнул Сэм, раздвигая ему ноги, пока не уперся коленом в мошонку. Дин судорожно вздохнул. Сэм ведь не станет… Да, порой он сучил маленько и сейчас явно бесился от ревности, но не будет же он бить брата по яйцам. Дин очень на это надеялся.

– Раздвинь, блядь, ноги. Ты мне задачу не облегчаешь.

– Да я и не пытаюсь, тупица. Я вообще не хочу, Сэм, но если тебе так необходимо потрахаться, то давай, переворачивайся. Моя очередь.

– Твоя… что?! Неправда! В прошлый раз ты был сверху!

– Нет, – Дин спихнул его на кровать и разъяснял медленно, как дебилу, словно у Сэма имелись проблемы с памятью. – Твоя очередь была в прошлый раз, но ты проебал ее на минет.

– Ты что, шутишь? Ты в самом деле ведешь учет? Честное слово, Дин, просто… – он замолчал, забираясь на Дина и втискиваясь между его ног. И нет, Дин совсем не раскрылся и не позволил ему потереться твердым членом о его мягкий. Просто он только что кончил, конечности у него стали ватными, а Сэм воспользовался преимуществом.

Дин перевел дыхание и сосредоточился, проигнорировал заинтересованные подергивания собственного члена, упираясь ладонью Сэму в грудь, и ущипнул другой рукой за бедро.

– Клянусь богом, если потребуется, я надеру тебе задницу.

Сэм застыл, наверняка прекрасно понимая, что Дин и в самом деле надерет.

– Да ладно тебе. Ты только что кончил. Ты не можешь быть сверху. У тебя, блядь, даже не стоит!

– Да неужели! А с чего ты взял, что я вообще хочу трахаться? 

– А с чего ты взял, будто меня ебет, чего ты хочешь?

Это уже было обидно. Глупо, конечно: обычно Дина не волновало, в настроении ли Сэм, и тот отвечал тем же. Они старались при любой возможности урвать себе удовольствие, зная, что после придется вернуть любезность. Через пять минут или через неделю, неважно. Целью тут было – кончить самому, а не доставить удовольствие партнеру.

И все же, такое заявление в лоб, исходящее от Сэма, а не от него самого, задевало. Дин едва не застонал, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы проверить, не отвалились ли яйца. Чертов Сэм и его заразил своим бабством.

Похоже, Сэм заметил промелькнувшую обиду – притормозил и мягко положил руку Дину на бедро, взгляд утратил бешеный блеск. Дин отпрянул, видя, что тем самым задел уже Сэма, но ничего говорить не стал, уступая это право брату.

– Слушай, – вздохнул тот, – ты ведь и сам не против. А у меня уже давно… Черт, ты же без конца трахаешься! Особенно в последнее время. А то, что я не сплю со всеми подряд, не означает, что я этого вообще не хочу.

– Так вперед! – энергично закивал Дин, но ноги расслабил, позволив Сэму устроиться между ними удобнее. – Раз хочется, найди себе кого-нибудь. Пожалуйста, Сэмми! Я уже сколько месяцев пытаюсь тебе с этим помочь.

Сэм сцепил зубы и глубоко вздохнул. Дин решил было, что сейчас огребет, даже понадеялся на это, потому что ужасно хотелось сменить тему. Но нет.

– Дин, я не желаю спать, с кем попало! Я хочу…

Дин снова с трудом сглотнул. Сэм смотрел на него с выражением, опасно напоминающим то, от которого Дин недавно чуть не обкончал лицо Красивой Брюнетки, потому что до появления брата его член не знал, как себя вести. Хуево-то как. Дебильный член с пидорскими замашками. Надо заняться его воспитанием. И, пожалуй, почаще. Дрочить на рекламу женского белья утром, днем и вечером.

Слава богу, Сэм понял молчаливый намек и сменил пластинку.

– А тебя легко развести, – заявил он, пусть с вымученной, но усмешкой. Дин оценил.

Закатив глаза, Дин проглотил замечание, что от половины девиц, которых он подгонял Сэму, было бы куда проще добиться согласия.

– Да ладно, Дин. Ты ебешься со всеми, кто попросит, а я, между прочим, твой брат.

– Вау. Чувак, ты не поверишь, как погано это звучит. 

– О боже, – застонал Сэм и, оттолкнувшись от кровати, выпрямился. – Забудь. Ты прав, в самом деле… плохая идея. Нам вообще не стоит этим заниматься. Ты все верно говоришь, надо просто снимать подвернувшихся цыпочек.

– Эй, –Дина передернуло от чувства вины, накатившего при виде скорбной мины брата. Ему не в чем было себя упрекнуть, но олицетворение горя на лице Сэма плохо на него действовало.

Он дотронулся до плеча Сэма, тот замер, Дин наклонил голову, отводя глаза. Встретиться сейчас взглядами? Упаси боже. 

– Это, конечно, не твое дело, – буркнул он – по башке надо Сэму настучать, а не подбадривать, – но вообще-то я не ебусь направо и налево. Немножко потискался с одной девчонкой, другая мне отдрочила по-быстрому, и этот минет… Вот и все, Сэмми. Три девчонки за все время, а с тех пор как я тебя трахнул, я по-настоящему и вовсе ни с кем не спал.

Сэм замер, потом моргнул и облизнулся.

– Звучит, будто тебе неприятно это признавать.

– А так и есть! – Дин едва не орал. – Блядь. Я не могу наскрести энтузиазма отодрать цыпочку, которая будто вылезла из клипа Элиса Купера, а она предлагала, – он невесело усмехнулся, – и настойчиво. А я только и мог: «Нет, спасибо, давай я просто кончу». Но даже кончить не сумел, пока… Да что со мной не так?

От дразнящей улыбки Сэма его почти отпустило. Тот еще рта не раскрыл, а Дин уже предчувствовал подначку и успокаивался. Ненависть к своему гейскому члену-предателю постепенно проходила, хотя совершить самоубийство хотелось до сих пор.

– Тебе список составить? По алфавиту или по важности? Или в хронологическом порядке? Не знаю, чувак. Там столько всего, что придется ставить перекрестные ссылки. 

– Вот ты задрот, – не сдержал улыбки Дин.

– Так можно тебя трахнуть? – спросил Сэм с надеждой.

– Да бля… ладно, – вздохнул Дин и сдвинулся так, чтобы Сэм устроился между его бедер, тычась налитой головкой под яйца. – Только побыстрее, лады? – Он невнятно махнул в сторону собственного обмякшего члена. – Я тут не в настроении, как видишь.

Ухмыльнувшись, Сэм схватил со столика лосьон для рук и выдавил немного на пальцы. 

– Думаю, это легко исправить.

Пять секунд спустя Дин с силой втягивал воздух в легкие, а в заднице его шуровали сразу три пальца. 

– Господи! – выдохнул он. – Только предупреждаю, Сэмми. Подготовки много не бывает, угу?

– Оу-у-у, – Сэм прищелкнул языком и покрутил пальцем, задевая простату, Дин дернулся и выругался, – бедняжка. С тобой надо поласковее и помедленнее, как с принцессой?

– Просто вставь мне, мудила, – насупился Дин. – И уж позаботься, чтобы мне понравилось, потому что в следующий раз… – он оставил угрозу висеть в воздухе, пока Сэм пристраивался, постарался не обращать внимания на острую боль от одного, двух, трех пальцев внутри и неумолимо раскрылся вокруг круглой головки.

– Боже… – Сэм со стоном втискивался внутрь, а Дин пытался расслабиться. Ощущения были неплохи. Даже очень, и Дин знал, что получит удовольствие, как только сможет по-настоящему себя отпустить. Прошлый раз у него ведь получилось? – Блядь, хорошо-то как!

– Я в курсе, – процедил Дин. – Я крут. Побыстрей, а? Давай закончим скорее.

– Ох, Дин… – Сэм выдыхал слова ему в рот. – У меня совсем другие планы.

– Эй, чувак… – начал Дин и заткнулся: Сэм обхватил его член и легонько сжал. Замедлил темп, с каждым движением задевая простату до тех пор, пока у Дина и вправду не встало. И настроение, черт возьми, появилось, откуда ни возьмись. Долбанный Сэм. Не мог сделать все по-быстрому и отцепиться. Почему обязательно требовалось втягивать Дина в эти гейские потрахушки?

– Хочу, чтобы у тебя стояло, – с каждым словом Сэм дышал все тяжелее и тяжелее, – ну, давай же.

– Зачем? – может, Дин и толкнулся резче в руку Сэма, может, и насадился на его член сильнее. Хотя вряд ли. – Зачем тебе, чтобы у меня стояло, ты и без того можешь кончить мне в задницу.

– Верно, – согласился Сэм, кивая почти яростно. Дин улыбнулся: Сэм, потерявший голову от вожделения к нему, был охренителен. – Но тогда я не смогу прокатиться на твоем члене. – Дин сумел лишь булькнуть в ответ. Это же… Ебаные небеса. Сэм играл нечестно. – А я именно это собираюсь сделать, – продолжил тот, вбиваясь со всей силы, до стона. Стон, понятное дело, прозвучал до крайности брутально, а вовсе не так, будто Дина пялил в задницу собственный брат. И вообще, он просто… удивился. – Собираюсь оседлать тебя, и как следует покататься, так чтобы тебе понравилось.

– Черт, – вздохнул Дин, качая головой. – Ну, какого хрена, а? Когда ты успел превратиться в жадную до моего члена шлюху?

Он не собирался упоминать тот факт, что довести его до разрядки Сэм хотел ничуть не меньше. Все это было слишком странно, слишком близко к тому, о чем Дин не желал даже знать. Это не существует или существует только в Сэмовом воображении, и порой, когда они трахаются, в Диновом тоже. В остальное время все прекрасно.

Дин истосковался по тем временам, когда секс был просто сексом.

Сэм пожал плечами, и погладил большим пальцем головку Динова – теперь уже возбужденного – члена. Размазал каплю, и оба вздрогнули. – Мне нравится. Прикольные ощущения, понимаешь? Всего-то.

Затем Сэм поднес руку к лицу, втянул в рот палец и принялся посасывать, обхватив губами и жмурясь, словно мог кончить от одного вкуса. Полный маразм. Дин знал, что Сэм на дух не переносит вкус спермы. Тот явно играл на публику, но так убедительно, что сносило крышу. Дина в очередной раз пытались поиметь в мозг, но зачем и с какой целью – он не понимал.

Сэм и так уже получал свой секс. Где логика?

– Хорош, чувак, – выдохнул Дин. – Это уже не честно. Ты моей смерти хочешь?

Сэм лениво улыбнулся, открыл глаза и осторожным, мягким прикосновением опустил ладонь на шею Дина. Дин дернулся, но самую малость. Он и так в полном раздрае, а если Сэм это поймет, Дин будет выглядеть тряпкой. Словно видит в действиях Сэма больше, нежели они значат на самом деле, чего Дин естественно не желал.

Затем рука скользнула ниже и Сэм, продолжая медленно его трахать, кончиками пальцев еле ощутимо задел ключицу, наклонился и мазнул губами по щеке, по подбородку, по шее.

– Чувак, – закашлялся Дин и уперся руками в плечи Сэма, отпихивая его, чтобы взглянуть в глаза. – Ты только что погладил меня по ключице?!

– Э-э…

– Может ты сейчас и пялишь меня в задницу, но нельзя быть таким пидорасом. Заруби это себе на носу.

Сэм в ответ тихо рассмеялся. Дин зашипел, когда тот вышел из него, перекинул через него ногу и оседлал, чуть вздрагивая.

Сэм опустился на него одним плавным движением, не понадобился даже любрикант, хватило одной смазки, которой сочилась головка. Здорово до желания расколотить что-нибудь от избытка чувств. Дину нравилось, как Сэм его трахал, он обожал, когда Сэм брал у него в рот, но присунуть Сэму было просто умопомрачительно.

Конечно, Дин бы ни за что не признался вслух. Потому что вдуть клевой телочке при любом раскладе несравнимо лучше. Честное слово.

Он сам не понял, когда успел положить руки на бедра Сэма, направляя его. Вверх и вниз, туда обратно, разворачивая так, чтобы угол был идеальным. Сэм обхватил ладонями его лицо – Дин замер, почти не дыша – наклонился и поцеловал его в губы. 

Дин, ясное дело, не ответил, замер, молясь, чтобы Сэм, черт возьми, не останавливался и дал им обоим кончить, но тот поцеловал его снова. Подставил руку под шею Дина, зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке, скользнул языком между его сомкнутых губ, и надавил.

– Слушай… не надо, – произнес Дин, отворачивая голову.

– Почему нет? – спросил Сэм – не заскулил, нет, вздумай кто утверждать подобное, Дин отрицал бы до последнего. – Почему ты отказываешь нам в этом?

– Я полагаю, под «этим», – уточнил Дин и крепче стиснул бедра Сэма, когда тот яростно на него насадился, – ты подразумеваешь великие гейские игрища вместо братских перепихонов исключительно во имя удобства? 

– Не волнуйся, Дин. Такой ошибки я не допущу, – Сэм даже на секунду не сбился с ритма, продолжая насаживаться, сжимая и расслабляя мускулы, подводя Дина ближе и ближе к развязке, что никуда не годилось: первым полагалось кончить Сэму, Дин ведь уже недавно кончил. Он себе не простит, если позволит Сэму себя обставить. 

– Вот и славно, – неубедительно, но ничего лучше Дин не придумал: тугая задница, стискивающая член, здорово отвлекала. Черт возьми, его брат просто тигр в постели. Если судить объективно. Женская половина человечества не переживет, если Дин не заставит Сэма хоть иногда потрахивать некоторых ее представительниц. Нетрадиционно ориентированная мужская половина, пожалуй, тоже, но этой придется перебиться. Сэм и без того – голубее не придумаешь.

Сэм медленно провел языком по его шее и поерзал. 

– Я сам все понимаю, – произнес он, – и не питаю иллюзий. Я знаю, кем мы друг другу приходимся. И даже не прошу, чтобы ты перестал трахаться на стороне, так что не парься и ничего не выдумывай. Я не прошу у тебя больше, чем ты можешь мне дать.

– Сэмми… – застонал Дин и вскинул бедра навстречу, когда тот приподнялся и опустился вновь.

– Просто я… – Сэм замешкался и снова лизнул Дина в шею, потом поцеловал, перебирая его волосы. – Ты ведь не умрешь, если мы будем иногда доставлять друг другу удовольствие, а не сунул-вынул, как со случайной шлюхой.

– Чувак! – возмутился Дин, и Сэм отстранился с тихим рыком. Так-то лучше. – Секс со мной хорош по определению!

– Нет, Дин, – возразил Сэм куда более привычным тоном. Тоном братишки Сэмми, спорящего об охоте или о еде, или о том, какой канал смотреть. Братишка Сэмми сидел на члене Дина и, ох, как же дико это звучало.

– Ладно, секс хорош, – добавил он в ответ на вздернутую бровь Дина. – И даже большей частью охуителен, но будет еще лучше, если ты… Перестанешь, блин, напрягаться и признаешь, что тебе самому нравится. С парнем. Со мной.

– Заткнись, сделай милость, а? Знаешь, Сэмми, что мне доставит удовольствие? Ты закроешь рот и трахнешь меня наконец.

Сэм возмущенно выдохнул, едва не рыча, и Дин закусил усмешку.

– Вот об этом я и говорю, Дин. Мы трахаемся и будем трахаться, каким бы крутым мачо ты ни был, так что хватит уже придуриваться. Расслабься и получай удовольствие, – Сэм сделал паузу, прервавшись на очередной поцелуй, прижался открытым ртом к шее Дина, провел языком вдоль вены.

– Давай же, – простонал Дин, нисколько не подставляясь под поцелуи, – трахни меня, как следует. Сильнее. Прокатись на мне по-настоящему! – Он выругался и вцепился в Сэма, то оглаживая, то впиваясь в него пальцами. Сэм несильно укусил его в подбородок и начал медленно двигаться, но хоть начал.

Как бы Дин под ним ни ерзал, пытаясь проникнуть глубже, быстрее, жестче, Сэм не сбивался с ритма, не менял темп, игнорируя жалкие Диновы всхлипы и обрывочные требования, насаживался лениво и довольно, выцеловывал дорожку от скулы к губам Дина. Он даже не разозлился, когда Дин отвернулся, избегая контакта. Лишь продолжил покачиваться и целовать там, где позволено. Щека, уголок глаза, челюсть, и Дин понимал, что бормочет нечто невнятное, но заткнуть себя не мог.

– Давай же, давай, – чересчур хорошо было: Сэмова задница на его члене, его руки на плечах, его губы абсолютно везде. Дин хотел, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. Всего было слишком: слишком хорошо, слишком много, слишком близко Сэм подвел его к признанию в том, в чем Дин не желал признаваться даже себе. 

Странная пародия на изнасилование, слишком уютными были ощущения.

– И ты говоришь… – выдохнул Дин прямо в ухо Сэма; тот, вздрогнув, резко дернулся и выпрямился, отчего Дин скользнул в него еще глубже. – О, господи! И ты говоришь, что не попросишь больше, чем я хочу дать.

Сэм улыбнулся, а потом уперся ладонями в бедра Дина и откинулся назад, прогибаясь, являя собой восхитительное зрелище. Дин отпирался бы до смертного часа, но боже милостивый, зрелище было и впрямь восхитительным. Интересуйся Дин внешностью парней, он даже признал бы, что Сэм красив. Но он не интересовался, и на этом вопрос можно было закрыть.

– Я сказал, что не попросил бы большего, чем ты можешь дать, – поправил Сэм, приподнял бедра и сел с размаху обратно, выдавив из Дина стон. – Насчет желания я ничего не говорил.

– Ты конечный придурок, в курсе?

Улыбка Сэма утратила лукавство, сделалась серьезной и почти сошла на нет.

– Дин, я… Мы по идее получаем удовольствие. И если нет, если тебе не по себе от этого, просто дай знать. Я понимаю, мы испытываем друг друга на прочность, с тех пор как начали… Но, если что-то не так, просто скажи.

– Ох, да чтоб тебя, – закатил глаза Дин. – Сэм, просто трахай меня. А то у тебя вот-вот и в самом деле сиськи вырастут.

И улыбка Сэма снова сделалась хитрой. Он покрепче ухватился за Дина и принялся за дело. По-настоящему. Он его объезжал – объезжал в прямом смысле слова. Подпрыгивал на члене как на карусельной лошадке в парке аттракционов. Принимал до конца, быстро и жестко, и со стороны это выглядело неплохо. Настолько неплохо, что даже Дину, возможно, захотелось бы как-нибудь попробовать.

В другой жизни, где он бы тащился от членов.

Что было потом, он помнил смутно. Помнил, что в какой-то момент обхватил член Сэма той же рукой, которой до этого дрочил себе. Точно помнил, что они оба несли какую-то чушь.

Сэм бормотал, не замолкая, как молитву: «блядь, да, господи, Дин, вот так» и тому подобное. Дин не представлял, что говорил сам, но видимо что-то в том же духе. И возможно – просто допуская такую возможность – он брякнул о «лучшем в жизни сексе», когда Сэм, горячий и потный, излился в его руку, а сам он спустил в тугую задницу. Но, скорее всего, нет.

Когда посторгазменная дымка рассеялась и Дин спихнул с себя липкого, потного и огромного младшего брата, мысли прояснились. Ну какой «лучший в жизни секс»? 

Нет, самый лучший секс мог быть только с девчонкой. С нежной хорошенькой девчонкой с мокрой киской, а не со здоровым тяжеленным парнем, близким родственником к тому же. Дикость какая-то.

Сэм рухнул рядом на кровать, тяжело дыша и улыбаясь, и в груди у Дина потяжелело. Он попытался перевести дух, но вместо этого его захлестнуло паникой, стены и потолок задвигались, будто вся комната сужалась вокруг. Дин выкарабкался из кровати, вытер руки о простынь и помчался натягивать джинсы.

Следовало делать ноги и поскорее. Что это только что было? 

– Дин, ты что… – удивился Сэм и приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая за тем, как Дин запихивает кошелек в задний карман.

– Я… Мне надо уйти ненадолго, – сказал он, а потом вместо того, чтобы заткнуться и по-быстрому сбежать, набрался храбрости и, усмехнувшись, заявил:

– Похоже, твое гейство заразно, так что мне требуется небольшой карантин.

– Да ладно тебе. Нет тут никакой катастрофы, если не раздувать из мухи слона. Мы же не свадьбу сыграли, просто потрахались, мы этим целый год занимаемся. 

– Сэм! – рявкнул Дин, и тот дернулся, вздрогнул всем телом, будто его хлестнули. Дин вздохнул. – Прости. Я просто… Все в порядке, Сэмми, честное слово. И со мной все хорошо. Просто мне нужно проветриться.

– Сейчас час ночи.

– Бар неподалеку открыт до двух как минимум, – Дин растянул губы в улыбке. – Может еще не всех клевых цыпочек расхватали.

Он вел себя жалко, и Сэм знал, что он врет, но сохранить лицо было необходимо.

– Ну, удачно тебе повеселиться, – сказал Сэм и вытерся грязными простынями. В один шаг пересек расстояние между кроватями и скользнул на чистое белье. Он казался сонным и удовлетворенным, кровать – удобной, но Дин не собирался к нему идти, не сейчас.

– Просто помни, где обретается «лучший секс в твоей жизни», – сонно пробубнил Сэм в подушку, но Дин расслышал улыбку в его голосе.

Он мысленно застонал и нарисовал в воображении самый потрясающий секс с самыми потрясающими девицами в баре. Все равно ведь ничего не будет, хоть Сэм на это и напрашивался. И самое дерьмовое, теперь Дина радовало, что Сэм по его настоянию не спал с девчонками направо и налево, хоть и становился при этом полным пидорасом.

Можно жить и с братцем-пидорасом, пока он не пытается обратить Дина в свою веру. 

– Ненавижу тебя, – произнес он, даже не попытавшись изобразить искренность. Скорее, дань традиции. 

Закрывая за собой дверь, Дин слышал смех Сэма. Импала не худшее место для сна, рассудил он, и несколько банок пива ему в помощь.


	7. Покусай меня

Сэм наконец-то внял советам Дина. 

Ну, не то чтобы внял – он прекрасно знал, что делать этого не стоит, по возможности никогда – просто искренне заинтересовался девушкой и пригласил вечером выпить. 

Они с Дином планировали задержаться в городе, и Сэм отправился за покупками: шампунь, хлеб, яблоки, пиво. В очереди к кассе, он разговорился с девушкой и к тому времени, когда кассир принялся пробивать покупки, решил, что она ему нравится.

Нет, у него не встало на нее с первого взгляда, но он не Дин, чтобы приглашать девушку на свидание по одной единственной причине. Она была милой. Вполне симпатичная, с приятной улыбкой, легкая в общении и, похоже, неглупая. Ее звали Кэрри.

Провести пару часов с кем-то, кроме Дина, свидетелей и подозреваемых казалось чертовски заманчиво. Если получится переспать, отлично, если нет – что ж, у него всегда есть Дин в качестве запасного варианта. Иногда все-таки здорово иметь брата.

С этой крайне тревожной мыслью Сэм встряхнул головой и протянул кассирше пару двадцаток.

***

– Это она? – кивнул Дин за плечо Сэма и, вытерев пивную пену с верхней губы, опустил стакан на стол. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не она.

Сэм обернулся ко входу, обнадежившись поначалу, а затем стиснул зубы. Женщина лет пятидесяти, не меньше, с гладким пучком седых волос, одетая в не по возрасту обтягивающее красное платье, прошествовала к бару и, усевшись, заказала выпивку. Сэм хмуро повернулся к Дину.

– Смешно.

– А что, чувак, – рассмеялся тот, – ты давно ни с кем не встречался. Вдруг ты отчаялся? И потом, я думал, у тебя встает на женщин в возрасте.

Дин ухмыльнулся, Сэм прищурился.

– Заткнись.

Узнав, что Сэм назначил кому-то свидание, Дин медленно моргнул, а затем согнулся пополам от хохота. Он отказался объяснять, что его так насмешило, бросил лишь «блядь, ну наконец-то» и принялся ерничать на тему «защита прежде всего» и «нет перчатки – нет любви». Короче, нести всякий бред: они с Дином резинками не пользовались, а значит, Сэм заботился о безопасности и без напоминаний.

Он договорился с Кэрри о встрече в восемь вечера, а Дин предложил сначала поужинать там же: «О, можем заодно там поесть, чтобы тебе не пришлось мотаться, правда?» Похоже, брат держал его за идиота. Ясно как день, Дин хотел ее оценить.

Он то ли возомнил себя папочкой Сэма и считал необходимым дать свое родительское благословение, то ли был не в восторге от предстоящего свидания. Будто не желал, чтобы Сэм спал с этой девушкой.

Как бы глупа ни была мысль – а она была очень глупа, – но стоило ей появиться, как захотелось, чтобы это было правдой. Ого. А Дин прав, Сэм стал форменной бабой. Мало того, что на всю катушку занимался с братом гомо-сексом, так еще и начал испытывать к нему нездоровую эмоциональную привязанность. Может, Дин дело говорит, и Сэму просто нужна женщина. И блядь, побыстрее.

Словно прочитав мысли, Дин пнул его под столом и кивнул снова.

– Как насчет этой? – на этот раз он не насмешничал, явно впечатленный.

Повернувшись, Сэм встретился глазами с Кэрри, та улыбнулась и направилась к их столу.

Когда она приблизилась, Дин ловко поднялся и с улыбкой коснулся ее руки, предлагая занять его место.

– Ну что, веселитесь, шалунишки, – ухмыльнулся он Сэму и сделал пошлый жест руками, от которого Кэрри рассмеялась, а Сэм закатил глаза.

– Увидимся позже, Дин, – с нажимом сказал он, и если ему не почудилось, челюсть Дина едва заметно напряглась, а глаза чуть потемнели. Он кивнул Кэрри, бросил Сэму чрезмерно уверенную ухмылку и оставил их наедине.

***

Cвидание прошло нормально, чего и следовало ожидать. Разговор тек легко и непринужденно, Кэрри была забавна и непосредственна, а Сэм – скрытен и загадочен, большую часть времени он всячески старался переключить ее внимание на безопасные темы. 

Рассказать о себе Сэм не мог. На вопрос, что привело его в город, пришлось лгать. Кэрри спросила о планах на будущее, а он искренне не имел понятия, что ответить. Спросила об отношениях с Дином – не трудно ли постоянно находиться вдвоем, и Сэм с трудом поборол желание сказать, что в принципе его все устраивает.

И мало-помалу до него дошло, почему Дин так развеселился, узнав о свидании. Сэм в очередной раз понял, почему Винчестеры избегали подобного. Случайный одноразовый секс – без проблем, но свидание? Где надо общаться, интересоваться друг другом, и где подразумевается дальнейшее развитие отношений? Чем он думал, когда затевал это?

Фатальное осознание (которое лишь подчеркнуло его новообретенную ориентацию – черт, Дин в первую очередь должен схлопотать по морде за то, что сделал из него гея) не помешало Сэму после нескольких бокалов вина принять предложение Кэрри пойти куда-нибудь, где менее людно.

«Менее людным» оказался закоулок между рестораном и круглосуточным аудио-магазином, Кэрри оказалась куда раскрепощеннее, чем можно было предположить, а Дин – куда большим вуайеристом. Именно поэтому десять минут спустя, прижимаясь спиной к стене, пока Кэрри орудовала рукой у него в штанах, Сэм наконец возбудился.

Начиналось-то все хорошо. Куда уж лучше. Соблазнительная девушка прижимала Сэма к стене и непрозрачно намекала на секс – разве это могло не нравиться? Но не цепляло, Сэм чувствовал, что так он не кончит. Не так, а то и совсем никак. Шлюхи Сэма не возбуждали – Дин не в счет – Сэм даже подумывал попросить Кэрри перестать. Может, предложить ей переместиться в более уединенное место – уединенное буквально: страсть Дина к эксгибиционизму он не разделял. А может и вовсе распрощаться, потому что она уже не казалась Сэму столь привлекательной, как при первой встрече.

Но когда она расстегнула Сэму штаны, сжала яйца и обхватила ладонью практически мягкий член, что-то заставило Сэма поднять взгляд.

И, блядь, естественно этим «чем-то» оказался Дин.

Он даже спрятаться не сподобился, высунулся из-за угла и наблюдал. Наблюдал, как Кэрри целует Сэма в шею и сжимает пальцы крепче, как дрочит ему, все быстрее и жестче. Наблюдал, как член Сэма твердеет в ее руке. Глаза Дина казались черными провалами, и Сэма бросило в жар, отчаянное желание зудело под кожей. И что бы Кэрри ни делала, она не могла дать того, что ему было нужно, ему требовалось нечто большее.

И неважно, что пока брат не объявился, Сэм ни о чем подобном даже не думал. Ничего это не означало. Да, у него стояло на брата, по крайней мере, у Сэма хватало яиц это признать. Но случись ему выбирать между однополым инцестом и круглой женской попкой, Сэм не задумываясь предпочел бы второе.

Тут и думать нечего.

Сэм продолжал цепляться за эту мысль, даже когда Дин облизнул губу, не похотливо и не демонстративно – быстро и совершенно машинально, – а у Сэма встало крепче. Продолжал, когда Дин, закаменев челюстью, вцепился в кирпичную стену – списал все на Кэрри, которая с нажимом провела подушечкой пальца по головке 

И даже когда Дин кинул на него убийственный – если Сэм верно разглядел –взгляд, и исчез за углом, он продолжал упорно цепляться за эту мысль. Он продержался еще почти минуту, но потом ему осталось только признать поражение. Потому что собственный член его ненавидел и не придумал ничего лучше, как потерять интерес к происходящему, едва Дин пропал из поля зрения.

Долбанный член. Что он вообще понимал?

– Эм… – выдавил Сэм. Движения кулака Кэрри замедлились, она вопросительно подняла взгляд. – Извини. – О да, «извини». А что можно сказать, когда тебе дрочат, и у тебя падает, потому что брат перестал подглядывать? Блядь. 

– Это из-за того парня? – спросила Кэрри, и у Сэма в буквальном смысле отвисла челюсть.

– Парня? – проскрипел он и судорожно сглотнул. – Ты про Дина, что ли?

Кэрри с улыбкой обхватила ладонями его бедра и чмокнула в губы.

– Да, про Дина, – подтвердила она. – Я о том, что он к тебе явно неровно дышит.

– С ума сошла?! – рявкнул Сэм и тут же прикусил язык. Это точно не предмет обсуждения со случайной телкой.

Та, однако, лишь улыбнулась в ответ, отступила и погладила Сэма по груди.

– Ну, ты так точно в него влюблен.

Сэм подобрал челюсть и вознамерился было сказать Кэрри, что она совсем ебнулась, но не смог подобрать слов. Черт, у него даже голос пропал. И Сэм вдруг понял, что любой его ответ был бы ложью.

Больше они особо не разговаривали. Поцеловались на прощание, Кэрри ушла, а затем Сэм обнаружил, что уже стоит перед дверью их с Дином мотельного номера.

***

Не успел он и порог переступить, Дин со стуком захлопнул дверь, сгреб его за грудки и приложил об нее. А Сэм только стоял и хлопал глазами как идиот.

И не было в этом ничего возбуждающего.

Абсолютно ничего.

– Какого хрена? – выдохнул он, с готовностью запрокинув голову и раздвинув ноги. Он мысленно сделал себе пометку на будущее съездить Дину разок по морде за эту пидорскую сцену, и презирал себя за то, что в глубине души желал большего. 

– Хорошо провел время, братишка? – поинтересовался Дин, проводя ладонью вниз по животу Сэма, впиваясь пальцами в напрягшиеся мышцы. 

– А ты хорошо… – Сэм подавился словами, сбившись на довольный стон, когда Дин прижался к нему. Сэм, как умел, старался сдерживать возбуждение, но не слишком преуспел. Стыд и позор, Дин ему неделями будет припоминать. – Хорошо провел время за подглядыванием?

Дин сжал бедра Сэма, удерживая его на месте, отстранился и вздернул бровь.

– А ты и рад, правда?

– А? – Сэм моргнул. Рука Дина находилась в опасной близости от его члена, на расстоянии какого-то дюйма. На мыслительные способности Сэма это влияло крайне неблаготворно.

Улыбнувшись, Дин опустил руку ниже, ковырнул пальцем пуговицу джинсов и с нарочитой неторопливостью потянул молнию вниз.

– Ты ведь был только рад устроить для меня представление, – пояснил он. Голос его звучал ниже, серьезнее, с хрипотцой. – Тебя завело, что я смотрел?

– Дин… – Сэм потряс головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. – Чувак, отвали.

Дин отступил, оставив между ними целый фут расстояния, и посмотрел на Сэма. У того все внутри узлом завязалось от противоречивых желаний: притянуть Дина обратно или послать его к черту и свалиться спать. Притвориться, будто никакой этой хуйни не было.

С ними и в самом деле творилась неведомая хуйня. Сэм видел Дина насквозь, как-никак – эпическая гейская любовь на века и все такое, – и тот своим поведением подозрительно смахивал на ревнивого супруга. Сэму очень не хотелось признавать, что его это заводит.

Потому что, понятное дело, оно его совсем не заводило.

Дин его брат, с которым классно иногда перепихнуться, но Сэм не лелеял мечты торжественно укатить вместе с ним в закат под радужным флагом. Может, он и поголубел слегка в отношении Дина, но пиздец каким пидорасом не стал.

– Или не хочешь? – с деланной беспечностью поинтересовался Дин. Тупой придурок, детский сад по нему плачет. – Если у тебя есть еще кто-нибудь…

Сэм фыркнул и закатил глаза, на представление он не купился. Стоял, прижатый к стене, и глядел сверху вниз на Дина, как на психа. 

– Кроме шуток, Дин, что за на хуй? На тебя это не похоже, 

– Я так этого хотел, – выдохнул Дин, снова подался вперед и вжался в Сэма всем телом. Уткнулся носом Сэму в шею, лишь бы смотреть не в лицо, за что Сэм был до странного благодарен. – Чтобы ты наконец потрахался и перестал вести себя как буйный пидорас.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул и кивнул молча. Боже, пусть уже Дин разденется и нагнется – все сразу станет настолько проще!

– Именно этого, – пробормотал Дин ему в шею, слегка задев губами пылающую кожу, отчего Сэм отдернулся, а затем расслабился с тихим стоном. – Именно этого нам не хватало. – Сэм втянул воздух сквозь зубы, и Дин, всунув колено между его ног, потерся бедром о полутвердый член Сэма.

– А, ага, – бездумно согласился Сэм. Так возбуждаться из-за собственного брата. Где все это было полчаса назад? Черт бы побрал его дурацкое бабско-пидорское либидо. 

– Потому что это вот, между нами… – Дин провел большим пальцем по трусам, вдоль линии затвердевающего члена, и Сэм хныкнул. – В смысле, между нами, понятное дело, ничего нет, но… – Сэм чуть улыбнулся, Дин стиснул его запястье и навалился, всем телом прижимая к двери. Сэм улыбнулся еще шире, подаваясь навстречу.

– Конечно, нет, – согласился он, гордясь тем, что не рассмеялся в лицо Дину и не обозвал его ревнивым пидором. Сэм знал, что никогда не будет для Дина одним единственным, и не возражал. Ему этого и не требовалось. Таких моментов как сейчас вполне хватало. 

– Да пошел ты, понял?… – Дин так приложил его об дверь, что вышиб воздух из легких. – Я слышу, как ты злорадствуешь.

Сэм засиял улыбкой, погладил Дина по спине, привлекая ближе.

– Я перестану, как только ты объяснишь, что за бес в тебя вселился.

Дин опустил голову и, отвернувшись от Сэма, прижался щекой к его ключице.

– Ты полный придурок, знаешь?

– Ревнуешь? – поддел Сэм, зная наверняка, что от такого тона Дину захочется его ударить.

– Размечтался, – хмыкнул Дин и потерся носом о его плечо.

– Тогда что за на фиг?

– Ты ведь с ней даже не кончил, да?

Сэм сжал губы в полоску. Нет, не кончил, но Дину об этом знать не обязательно.

– Дин…

– Все хорошо, Сэмми, – Дин лизнул его шею. – Я знал, что так и будет, – скользнул рукой в трусы. Штаны мешались, пространства для маневров не хватало, и пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не сдаться и не толкнуться в кулак Дина.

– Я серьезно, – выдохнул Сэм. – Какого хрена?

– Какого хрена? Да она просто все делала не так, братишка. Если уж тебе кого-то подцепить – как раз плюнуть, хоть опытных выбирай.

– Типа тебя? – фыркнул Сэм.

– Скажи, что я неправ, Сэмми, – и ухом не повел Дин, прижимая его к стене всем весом. Сэм чувствовал, как тот напряжен, как сомневается, не удрать ли, и искренне не знал, хочет сам этого или нет. – Скажи, что она делала вот так.

– Дин…

– Не делала, – Дин широко лизнул его шею еще раз. – Знаю, что не делала.

– Блядь, – дыхание Сэма сбилось. Может он и смог бы поддержать этот нелепый разговор, если бы только брат перестал, черт возьми, его облизывать и играться с его членом. – Это ты сейчас прижимаешь меня к стене. Кто...

– Захлопни. Свою. Пасть, – рыкнул Дин и слегка прикусил кожу на плече. – Я, блядь, не ревную.

Сэм тихо рассмеялся в ответ, и Дин сжал зубы сильнее.

Пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не поддаться навстречу укусу.

– Сдается мне, ты слегка перегибаешь палку. И вообще, что значит, «все делала не так»?

– Я что, недостаточно ясно выражаюсь? Она не делала то, что тебе нравится, – неожиданно Дин с силой стиснул его член, тронул языком у него за ухом. – Или я неправ, Сэмми? 

Черт бы побрал голос Дина, хриплый и низкий, безбожно сексуальный.

– Я прав, не так ли? Я тебя знаю. Я знаю, как тебе нравится. – Дин тихо фыркнул ему в ухо и крепко сдавил плечо.

– Это ты так считаешь, – протест прозвучал до того фальшиво, что он бы и сам не купился. Да какого хрена?! В эту извращенную игру должен был выиграть он. Когда, черт возьми, Дин успел перетасовать карты? Похоже, Сэму стоит поучиться у него думать членом.

– Я знаю, что она шептала тебе всякую нежную чушь на ухо, а не в это местечко на шее, вот… здесь… – Сэм чувствовал улыбку Дина, изгиб его губ, когда тот показывал наглядно, и ему нечего было возразить. Член дернулся в руке Дина, на головке выступила капля смазки.

– Я знаю, что она и близко не дала тебе нужного.

– Господи, Дин, ты больной. – Сэм попытался отпихнуть брата. – Ну, трахались мы пару раз, до хрена занимались… всяким, но я честно удивлюсь, если ты хоть раз обратил внимание на то, что мне нравится, или как мне нравится.

В ответ Дин склонил голову с понимающей, пугающей улыбкой. Сэм передернулся.

– Да неужели? – Дин прихватил губами мочку уха. – Детка, я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты думаешь.

Сэм резко втянул воздух из-за внезапного проявления выражения чувств и постарался не шевелиться. Черт, черт, черт. Какого хрена Дин делает из него полного пидораса?

– Я знаю, что тебе бы понравилось, если бы она слегка прикусила вот здесь, за ухом, – и этому придурку непременно понадобилось доказать правоту на деле, заставив Сэма всхлипнуть и дернуться в его хватке.

– Дин…

Тот рассмеялся, и звук отозвался прямиком в паху Сэма.

– Тебе бы понравилось, если бы она слегка потянула тебя за волосы, – и он снова подтвердил слова действием, отчего Сэма вскрикнул, а его колени – ослабели.

– Ты…

– А когда она стала тебе дрочить, – Дин толкнулся вперед, потерся бедром о позорно твердый член Сэма, а затем сжал его, – ее прикосновения были слишком нежными, правда? Слишком медленными, слишком осторожными, слишком легкими… не так, как нужно.

Сэм с трудом сглотнул, и Дин прижался губами к его шее, не целуя, лишь прикасаясь так, чтобы дыхание опаляло кожу. Когда он отодвинулся, Сэм задрожал, а от прохлады по телу пошли мурашки.

– Дин, ты же не… – вот и все, что успел вымолвить Сэм, и, слава богу, потому что он понятия не имел, что сказать, но Дин перебил:

– На хуй, Сэмми, – и Сэм еле удержался, чтобы тут же не раздвинуть ноги, со словами «господи, да», хоть Дин наверняка хотел его задеть, а не говорил в прямом смысле. К счастью, на этот раз роль брата-пидораса взял на себя Дин: зарычал и развернул к себе спиной.

Сэм позволил. Позволил прижать себя к стене, спустить штаны и стиснуть кулак на члене. Он чувствовал значимость момента.

– Вот это, – сказал Дин, а затем его рука исчезла, но пару мгновений спустя вернулась, и одновременно к пояснице прижался твердый член. – Вот, что тебе нужно, Сэмми. Не смей мне врать.

В седьмой раз за эту ночь: какого черта? Ладно, ладно. Сэму нравилось. Но что-то в голосе Дина, в его тоне отдавало настоящей ревностью, настоящей злостью, на шутку это не походило. Словно Сэм теперь не был одинок в своих чувствах.

Дин психовал не оттого, что Сэм трахает кого-то на стороне. Черт, Дин самолично пару месяцев назад пытался подложить под него шлюху; для него секс значил не больше рукопожатия. Но Сэм искренне заинтересовался Кэрри, он с ней общался, провел время и, быть может, сложись их жизни иначе, встретился бы с ней вновь.

Естественно, Сэму хотелось, чтобы их отношения с Дином не ограничивались рамками случайного секса, но осознание, что Дин может хотеть того же, неожиданно напугало его до усрачки. Он не был готов к роли Диновой подружки. Не то чтобы ему обязательно досталась роль подружки, даже если б до такого дошло, но… В общем, он не готов. 

– Она так не делала, правда? – Дин заставил Сэма раздвинуть ноги, провел членом по ягодице, оставляя влажную, прохладную дорожку. – Тебе нравится жестче, чем могла предложить твоя милая маленькая подружка.

– Дин… – едва слышно выдохнул Сэм, и ладонь Дина с силой надавила на затылок, прижимая двери. – Чувак, в самом деле. Какая муха тебя укусила?

– Не дергайся, блядь, – рыкнул Дин и потерся членом между его ягодиц. Сэм застонал и прогнулся, приглашающее приподнимая задницу. Боже, временами он ненавидел собственное тело. Дин хмыкнул и толкнулся бедрами навстречу. – Я не буду тебя трахать.

Сэм сглотнул, но мысленно согласился. Играть, так играть, пока что, по крайней мере. Дин никогда так не напирал, не командовал и, черт, такой, как сейчас, он жал на все мыслимые и немыслимые кнопки Сэма. В образе ревнивой суки Дин заводил до небес. Ради этого можно было хоть каждую пятницу терпеть неумелые дрочки от шлюховатых блондинок, он бы охотно пошел на такую жертву. Потому что… Черт.

Ему потребовалось немало времени принять очевидное, Сэм отчаянно противился поначалу – и все же ему приходилось легче, чем Дину. Ему хватало мужества признать, что член брата в заднице, или собственный во рту Дина, он любит почти так же, как зарываться с головой в расследования. Иногда даже больше.

Вероятно, благодаря этому гомосекусальная чаша его весов перевешивала, но в данный момент, это было наименьшим из зол. Сразу после инцеста.

– Да блядь, Дин, – голос резко сел, выдавая возбуждение. – Раз уж ты знаешь, что мне нравится, может, пошевелишься? Докажи, что в самом деле настолько хорош, как думаешь.

Это не тянуло даже на подначку, но Дин предсказуемо проглотил наживку.

Надолго его не хватило. Все прошло быстро и грубо, Дин стискивал его немного крепче, чем надо, и терся сзади, на каждом движении ныряя головкой в расщелину. Ебаные небеса. 

На копчик выплеснулась теплая влага, Дин тихо выругался и несколькими неторопливыми толчками размазал сперму между ягодиц. Сэм закусил губу, удерживая стон, и попытался податься навстречу руке Дина, но тот силой удержал его на месте.

– Не вздумай, пока я не разрешу, – рыкнул он и на несколько невыносимых мгновений замедлил движения.

– Ну, давай уже, – взмолился Сэм. Попытался, точнее, но дыхания не хватило. – Если бы я хотел остаться без оргазма, то просто позвонил бы Кэрри.

– Ха! – коротко хохотнул Дин и немедленно ускорил ритм. – Я так и знал.

– Заткнись, – буркнул Сэм. – Скотина.

– Готов, Сэмми? – голос Дина сочился улыбкой, губы задевали ухо, дыхание опаляло кожу.

– Да! Дай мне уже кончить, чертов придурок!

Дин ослабил хватку, ритмично продолжил двигать кулаком, и когда Сэм был готов вот-вот кончить, с силой укусил его в основание шеи, прямо у плеча.

Больно.

Вряд ли до крови, но очень неприятно. И ни капли не возбуждающе. Не сравнить с игривыми и даже самыми грубыми укусами за его сексуальный опыт. Просто больно. Оргазм был благополучно забыт, Сэм дернулся всем телом и заерзал под тяжестью Дина, пытаясь его отпихнуть.

Тот, однако, не сдвинулся с места, лишь вжался сильнее, а затем медленно разомкнул челюсти. От того, как кровь прилила к сверхчувствительной истерзанной коже, жжение лишь усилилось.

– Дин, какого хрена? – возмутился Сэм, но тот вместо ответа лизнул пострадавшее место, заглаживая языком отпечаток зубов. Еще, и еще… Сэм и не думал, что Дин способен проявлять столько нежности. А потом Дин снова принялся ему дрочить.

Долго Сэм не продержался – и все это время Дин вырисовывал языком узоры на его шее, приникнув губами к коже. Когда Сэм кончил, Дин развернул его, прижал спиной к двери, на этот раз осторожнее, прижал его руки к деревянной поверхности и взглянул в лицо.

– Напомни, почаще заставлять тебя ревновать, – попытался пошутить Сэм, но под пристальным взглядом Дина шутка вышла неуклюжей.

Напряженную тишину первым нарушил Дин. Он пробормотал что-то вроде «к черту» и подался вперед. Сэм вздрогнул, опасаясь, что его снова укусят или дадут по башке, но Дин не сделал ни того не другого. Он его поцеловал.

Не как в прошлый раз, грязно и торопливо, отпрянув раньше, чем Сэм сообразил, что к чему. А нежно, целомудренно, и – прости господи – застенчиво. Просто прижимался сомкнутыми губами к губам Сэма до тех пор, пока тот не вздохнул, приоткрывая рот.

Тогда Дин раскрылся навстречу, скользнул языком по губам Сэма. Коснулся зубов, неба, прижался слишком сильно и вдруг словно нырнул с головой в поцелуй, сминая губы, впиваясь в податливый рот. Словно сдерживался невыносимо долго.

Сэм застонал, не разрывая поцелуя, толкнулся бедрами, вжался в Дина обмякшим членом, и когда Дин замер, стало почти страшно. Страшно, что он остановится, отпрянет, может, даст в морду, и больше никогда до Сэма не дотронется. Сэм тоже застыл. Дыхание его сбилось, кулаки сжимались и разжимались, все еще притиснутые к двери сильной хваткой.

А потом… Дин расслабился. Линия губ смягчилась, и он напоследок очертил языком рот Сэма, прежде чем отстраниться. Осторожно прихватил губами его губы, смыкая, и коротко запечатал одним, двумя поцелуями, так быстро, что Сэм и ответить не успел. Попытался, но поймал лишь воздух: Дин уже шагнул назад и в последний раз сжал запястья Сэма, прежде чем отпустить.

Поцелуй был одним из самых потрясающих – нет, к черту – самым потрясающим на веку Сэма. От него подкашивались ноги. Сэму на миг даже показалось, будто он влюблен. Просто показалось – розовые сопли и плюшевые сердечки не для них. Несомненно, всему виной идеальные пухлые губы и умелый, талантливый язык Дина.

– Ты меня в гроб вгонишь, – хрипло сказал Дин, качая головой, и Сэм молчаливо согласился.

– Дин, я…

– Черт, Сэмми. Просто вали спать.

Дин направился в ванную, а Сэм разделся, вытерся, натянул пару чистых трусов и нырнул в собственную постель. Ему хватило мозгов не воспринять «вали спать» как приглашение, и даже будь оно таковым, Сэм вряд ли бы его принял.

Он не знал, как правильно расценивать случившееся, не знал даже, чего хочет сам. Но наблюдая сквозь щель в двери ванной, как Дин наклоняется над раковиной и ополаскивает лицо, он не мог избавиться от мысли, что вот теперь все по-настоящему.

И от этой мысли становилось тепло на душе. Хм.

**~Конец~**


End file.
